Saga de las Veces
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) Saga de relatos que indaga en la relación entre Lucy Lawless y Renee O'Connor, mezclando realidad y ficción y altas temperaturas... Cada capítulo es un fanfic diferente, pero juntos siguen una linea temporal desde la grabación de la última temporada de la serie hasta casi la actualidad.
1. Una vez y otra y otra

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs :) En un principio esta historia se creó como el primer relato de una saga, pero he decidido subirlas todas englobadas en el mismo ff, para que no de mucho trabajo encontrar y leer por orden todos los relatos. Por ello, bajo el nombre de la Saga de las Veces, se encontrarán los 5 ff.**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Escribí esta historia con la única motivación de participar en la primera edición del concurso de relatos breves eróticos de la pagina de Xena Gabby Subtexto. Creo que no se asemeja demasiado a lo que suelo escribir, aunque espero que lo disfrutéis. Y por último decir que el FF no es mi forma de ver (o imaginar) esa "cierta historia" entre nuestras dos adoradas actrices, pero la idea acudió a mi inspiración y no me pareció tan horrible. ¡A ver que os parece!

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS** : Al forito por concederme el premio, y a quienes votaron el relato!

 **UNA VEZ, Y OTRA, Y OTRA…**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

"Solo te estoy pidiendo que cambies el dialogo un poquito..."

"Y solamente te estoy contestando que no. Yo si le veo sentido a la frase, Nunca interrumpas a Xena en su baño mañanero. ¿No te gusta? Da igual, se queda así" gruñó Robert

"¿Pero que tiene que ver la interrupción? ¿A que viene decir eso?" razonó Renee molesta

"A que está en el guión, lo dices y te pagan por ello. Punto y final, Renee" respondió como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño. Renee bufó indignada, observando impotente como para variar desechaba otra de sus ideas sin lugar a quejas. Oteó a su alrededor intentado buscar algún apoyo y no le extraño encontrar a todos disimulando con la mirada en cualquier otro rincón. Todos menos una, cuyos fríos ojos azules estaban clavados en ella. Pero Lucy tampoco diría nada y Renee lo sabía. Siempre era así. Una vez y otra y otra.

Su rostro recuperó el gesto de indignación, aunque si el motivo era el impresentable de su jefe, la atenta indiferencia de Lucy o el trastorno hormonal debido a su recién descubierto embarazo, no estaba claro. Se limitó a cuadrar los hombros y marcharse de allí. Calculaba que el descanso del almuerzo estaba cerca, así que su pequeño arrebato no tendría más consecuencias que las que Robert quisiera buscarle. Acertando con sus predicciones, sin detener sus acelerados pasos de camino a su caravana, pudo escuchar la molesta voz de Robert anunciando su voluntad a todos "Vale, hora para comer. Y rezar porque se le bajen los humos a nuestra querida actriz. ¡Hasta ahora!" ¿Los humos?, pensó Renee, si no te dedicaras a amargarme a cada oportunidad, no habría humos, cabrón.

Avanzó sin mirar atrás ni cuando el jaleo de la gente dispersándose llegó a ella. Quería alcanzar su pequeño refugio, calmarse y lograr que el estómago digiriera un poco de comida sin expulsarla más trituradita segundos después. Aunque esa misión sin duda sería más fácil si cierta persona no la estuviera siguiendo. Podía sentir sus pasos, escuchar el movimiento de su cuerpo e intuir la sonrisa que estaría luciendo en los labios, al verla caminar casi corriendo. Lucy, sus ideas y sus momentos oportunos. Sabría que estaba enfadada y que en parte la culpa era de su descarado desplante, pero Renee daba por supuesto que eso no la pararía.

Entró en la caravana, cerrando tras de sí y fingiendo no saber que alguien la seguía. Cerró los ojos una vez dentro, deseando echar el pestillo, pero sabiendo que al final no lo haría. Se movió por el espacio con un par de pasos y respiró hondo al imaginársela aun vestida con su traje. Posiblemente se habría desecho de las piezas metálicas, pero conservaría ese irresistible cuero, sabiendo lo espectacular que quedaba en ella. Se atrevía a suponer que incluso no llevaría consigo su bata, ¿para que? Así estaba más jodidamente arrolladora. Oh por favor, no vengas, musitó en su interior, sabiendo que no habría dios que oyese su súplica.

Y como demostración, un suave toc toc en su puerta. Los nudillas de Lucy pidiendo paso... a la caravana "¿Qué?" gruñó Renee con tono molesto, aunque en su interior los nervios estuvieran comenzando a prender cierto conocido fuego en sus entrañas.

"Soy yo" musitó Lucy suavemente "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Como te apetezca, está abierto" respondió con pasividad, pero sintiendo temblar su pulso.

Al segundo el rostro de Lucy se asomaba por la puerta, con su ceja alzada y una traviesa sonrisa, y tras eso todo su cuerpo. Cuero, sonrisa y nada más, como había imaginado "¿Estás enfadada?" preguntó con tono ligero, restándole importancia al suceso y enfureciéndola más.

"Bah, olvídalo" farfulló Renee sabiendo que aquello no iría a ninguna parte. Antes peleaba por convencerla, pero hacía tiempo que había dado por perdidas las batallas con Robert. Al deshacerse de las botas se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Lucy para dirigirse a por su bata, temblando al notar sus pasos tras de sí. Hizo un leve intentó por alcanzar la prenda, hasta que dos brazos la detuvieron por detrás, rodeando su cintura. Una de las manos acariciaba sus costillas, jugando peligrosamente en el comienzo de su pecho.

"No te enfades, peque" murmuraron los labios de Lucy contra su oído "Y no te pongas eso" siseó dulcemente, aunque prohibiéndoselo. Renee no intentó coger la bata de nuevo, pero se negaba a ceder a su abrazo. No se la pondría, pero necesitaba salir de ese círculo de brazos.

"Hoy no, Lucy. Tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada" gruñó, comprobando que esta se agarraba con más ahínco a ella y acercaba todo su cuerpo a su espalda. Sintió sus piernas contra las suyas, la cadera a la altura del comienzo de su espalda y los pechos contra su piel, revelando a través del cuero cuanto lo disfrutaba.

"¿Estás muy cansada?" ronroneó contra su oído. Sin esperar respuesta mordió a traición su lóbulo al tiempo que la mano se posaba bruscamente sobre su pecho, atrapando su pezón con rudeza. Renee se escuchó jadear, y la mitad de su cerebro que aun parecía razonar odió esa traidora reacción "Veo que no tanto" rió juguetona aun contra su oído. Las manos de Lucy invadían sus pechos con suaves caricias, amenazando con colarse bajo la ropa, y dibujando ardientes figuras en su estómago. Renee no quería hacerlo, no deseaba seguir, no otra vez y como siempre. Pero desde que Lucy había comenzado a seguirla por el estudio, Renee había presagiado que acabarían así. Había cosas que no cambiaban y ella siempre cedía ante sus encantos. Para que mentirse, a veces incluso era la propia Renee quien la buscaba y encerraba en su caravana. Y entonces, sin importar donde, siempre le seguían encarnizados besos, ardientes y torturantes caricias, mordiscos furiosos pero embriagadores y por supuesto sexo, puro sexo. Placer por placer, por mucho placer.

Pero Renee no pensaba continuar ese momento. La sensación de derrota ante Rob era demasiado reciente, la impresión de lidiar contra el marido de su amante sin recibir ni un atisbo de apoyo parecía ser un doloroso recordatorio de la realidad sobre cual era su lugar. Y no quería darle el gusto de reafirmarlo entregándose a la voluntad de Lucy porque en ese momento ella así lo quisiera.

"Lucy…" gruñó molesta, sintiendo como su voz no intimidaba ni por un instante a esas conocidas manos que comenzaban a jugar con la cinturilla de su traje. Los dedos acariciaban su piel, introduciéndose lentamente hasta rozar de manera continuada y juguetona el inicio de su ropa interior, y sus labios decidieron atacar su desvalido cuello.

"¿Qué?" respondió Lucy contra aquella curva, no obteniendo respuesta. Lo que más deseaba la pequeña actriz era contestar, exigirle de verdad que detuviera sus caricias y pararle los pies. Incluso sabía que ella misma podía contenerla, bastaba con decir unas palabras mágicas, revelar cierto secreto que crecía dentro de ella en completo silencio y sabía que Lucy quedaría lo suficiente impresionada como para detenerse y marcharse. "Renee... bésame" suplicó Lucy con la más gutural de las voces. Toda ella tembló, girándose al instante. No lo diría, su secreto continuaría siéndolo por el momento, Renee lo sabía. En ese instante necesitaba desesperadamente hacer caso a esa súplica. Fuera resistencias, fuera objeciones, Renee se hizo con la boca de Lucy con un salvaje tirón desde su nuca, colocando las bocas a la misma altura. Devoró, mordió y lamió aquellos labios que la recibían eufóricos. Saciaba los deseos de Lucy al tiempo que los suyos y lo sabía. Pero no había vuelta atrás, era lo que deseaban y así ocurriría, otra vez. Las manos de Lucy acariciaron su espalda hasta su trasero, apretándola con fuerza contra ella, convirtiendo el acercamiento en una embestida que las sacudió a las dos con una deliciosa ola de placer. Renee se separó un milímetro de Lucy, no sabiendo de quien era cada jadeo ni cada desesperada bocanada de aire.

Mirando aquel rostro y ese cuerpo que ardía de puro deseo junto al suyo, una rabia contenida se hizo con sus entrañas. No quería que Lucy le tocara, Renee no era suya, ni un centímetro de si le pertenecía a Lucy, es lo que la morena había elegido. Fuera estaba Rob, su marido; dentro y con ella, su amante. Esa vez Renee asumiría su papel, disfrutaría y gozaría de ese cuerpo, pero no permitiría que Lucy hiciese lo mismo. Ella no era de Lucy... aunque le doliera. Con un escalofrío de puro odio, reanudó los besos, esta vez más furiosos, caminando y obligándola a hacerlo con ella, hasta que la hizo chocar contra la pared. Mordió su labio inferior, antes de mirarla a los ojos "¿Esto es lo que querías?" Lucy asintió "Pues perfecto… todo tuyo" ladró antes de volver a besarla con más fuerza. Apartó las manos de Lucy de su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a su extrañada mirada, y se las colocó en la espalda, obligándola a apoyarse contra ellas, reteniéndoselas ella misma. Algo vio Lucy en el fuego de los ojos de Renee, que le hizo obedecer calladamente "Ahora… aguanta" exigió. Sus manos comenzaron a enredarse en el oscuro pelo sin importar si no eran ni un instante gentiles con él, mientras su boca relegaba los labios de Lucy para morder su mandíbula, subiendo hasta su oído. Conocía todos los puntos débiles de la actriz y pensaba castigarla con cada uno de ellos, comenzando por ese rincón tras la oreja. Con el primero de los desgarradores gemidos de Lucy, Renee se dejó llevar y sonrió malévolamente, retándose a conseguir más, y más altos. Le siguió el lóbulo y su jadeo correspondiente, el cuello y con él una súplica y a la altura de la yugular, Lucy ya gemía contra ella intentando restregarse con su cadera "Aguanta" ladró Renee, notando la crueldad en sus propias palabras. Deslizó su mano hasta las caderas, aprovechando para contenerlas con tórridas caricias, mientras su boca descendía hasta la base del cuello. Chupó ávidamente su salada piel y disfrutó de los retorcimientos del cuerpo de Lucy bajo sus atenciones. Instigada por los alentadores resultados se atrevió a succionar con más fuerza, escuchando un aullido en toda regla, aunque acompañado después de unas temblorosas palabras "Nada de marcas, recuerda Pequeña" graznó Lucy sin ser capaz ni de abrir los ojos.

"Por supuesto…" gruño Renee, propinándole un último mordisco, que no dejaría señal alguna, pero que rozó el umbral de lo doloroso. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros en un simulado toque de dulzura, antes de deslizar las tiras de cuero de sus hombros con un par de tirones. Un instante más tarde un tercero, hacía caer la prenda al suelo. Ante Renee solo quedaba un dócil cuerpo cubierto por ropa interior. Pero a pesar de sus incesantes jadeos y el sudor que cubría su tembloroso cuerpo, la mirada de Lucy conservaba su fuerza y estremecía a Renee, haciéndole sentir que ella era la que se encontraba semidesnuda. Dejó de mirarla ofuscada antes de agacharse lentamente. Pudo escuchar la respiración de Lucy agitarse con anticipación y sus pulmones expandiéndose con más fuerza, acercando esos pechos a su rostro. Pero Renee aun no tenía intención de aproximarse a ellos. Mordisqueó su esternón, sin hacer caso a los silenciosos deseos de la morena, hasta alcanzar su estómago. Duro, firme, irresistible. Jugó con su ombligo percatándose de los reveladores sonidos que Lucy no se molestaba en contener. Era como escuchar la más bella de las melodías y se moría por tocar los acordes correctos. Se deslizó hasta sus abdominales y mordió con fuerza de nuevo su piel, calmándola acto seguido con suaves e intensas succiones, siendo consciente de la rojez que eso provocaría en el lugar escogido "Esta marca si que no la verá ese prepotente…" gruñó contra la piel antes de volver a morder y obtener como respuesta un violento balanceo de las caderas bajo sus manos

"Me encanta cuando te enfadas…" jadeó Lucy con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y casi sin voz. Era un tono grave y carnal, que raspaba las cuerdas vocales de la actriz entre jadeos, sacudiendo con intensidad a Renee. Esta se agarró con fuerza a sus caderas para reponerse, antes de volver a alzarse hasta su rostro.

"Pues aun no has visto nada" gruñó reanudando los salvajes besos. Cubrió el cuerpo contra la pared con el suyo y continuó rodando su boca por los hombros, mientras sus manos se hacían con sus pechos, endureciéndolos bajo su contacto, aunque aun permanecieran encarcelados en su sujetador. Renee tiró de sus hombros, apartándola unos centímetros de la pared "Quítatelo" ordenó, no confiando en su pulso para hacerlo. Pudo ver una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Lucy cuando esta adivinó el porqué de esa orden, aunque la acató al momento. Renee, como venganza, coló una de sus piernas entre las de Lucy y la dobló hasta tocar la pared, aplicando una irresistible presión contra el sexo de la alta actriz. Pudo verla gruñir de placer apretando sus labios hasta quedarse blancos, mientras se concentraba en recordar cómo se desabrochaba su sujetador. Renee rió victoriosa contra su oído, sin tener que añadir más palabras.

El aire de la habitación rozó un instante los pechos de Lucy cuando el sujetador tocó el suelo, pues la boca de Renee ya se hacía cargo de uno de ellos, torturándolo primero con cálidos lametones alrededor de su oscura aureola antes de ceder y cerrar los círculos hasta acariciarlo levemente con la punta de su lengua. Sonrió malévola al oír sus ronroneos de frustración y con una salvaje embestida, succionó el pezón. La bestial acometida con la que respondieron las rebeldes caderas de Lucy casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio, pero se repuso a tiempo de seguir devorando su pecho con ardientes mordiscos y rabiosas succiones. La resistencia de Lucy a la total subordinación, se agotó con un profundo y gutural gemido y liberó finalmente sus manos para acariciar el corto cabello de Renee y acercarla más a ella. La boca de su amante se deslizó con un húmedo recorrido hacia el otro pecho y usó su mano derecha para torturar el pezón que acababa de devorar. Lucy jadeó con ganas e intentó agarrar aquella mano para bajarla hasta el borde de su ropa interior, dejando claro su deseo; pero fue en vano.

"Tócame" ordenó Lucy, aunque con un débil hilo de voz, que le hizo perder cualquier autoridad. Renee la pellizcó con más rudeza y sin dejar de llenar su boca con la piel de Lucy, alzó la mirada hasta ella, para negar con la cabeza, con un travieso gesto en su mirada. "Por favor" murmuró consciente de que con el cambio de papeles, si Renee aun no lo deseaba, no atendería su súplica.

"Todavía no" respondió firme antes de volver al otro pecho, aunque como gesto magnánimo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla del tanga de Lucy y lo deslizaron por su piel, para que cayera al suelo. Lucy rodeó su cuello casi con desesperación, utilizándola de apoyo mientras levantaba un pie y después otro para desprenderse del cuero y la ropa interior. Renee torturó con la lengua, labios y dientes su pecho por ultima vez antes de descender en un camino de saliva y mordiscos por su esternón, delineando con los dedos sus costillas. Se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a la entrepierna de Lucy, contemplando la humedad que casi destilaba de ella. Se relamió encantada, antes de depositar atormentadores besos por su ingle, disfrutando del conocido olor que impregnaba la excitación de su amante.

"Ren… neeee" arguyó Lucy falta de aire, por los increíbles labios de Renee recorriendo la parte superior de sus muslos. Cuando aquella lengua tocó por primera vez su punto más sensible, su cabeza cayó hacia delante, pero no apartó sus manos de la rubia cabellera. Apenas logró no gritar cuando la cálida boca se cerró en torno a su clítoris. Con los suaves círculos que aquella lengua realizaba sobre ella y entre sus labios, bebiendo cada gota a su paso, concluyó que la recompensa sería aun más deliciosamente cruel que la espera. Renee se desplazaba despacio con profundos movimiento, apoderándose poco a poco de ella. Mientras agarraba con ambas manos su trasero para atraerla hacia su ávida boca, la pequeña actriz disfrutó primero de los sutiles escalofríos y después de las fuertes sacudidas que invadían el cuerpo de Lucy. Podía notarla flaquear y los indescriptibles gemidos que emitía le avisaban de lo cerca que estaba su orgasmo. Aumentó el ritmo, besó y lamió aquella zona con más ansia y la torturó hasta que las manos en su pelo se cerraron con fuerza avisándole de que Lucy estaba cayendo en el pozo sin fondo de un gran orgasmo. La acompañó con suaves lametones mientras se calmaba y la agarró con mayor afán al notar sus intenciones de dejarse caer. No la permitiría descansar aun. Conocía los límites de Lucy y no había terminado con ella todavía.

"Pequeña… sentémonos" rogó con la boca seca de tanto jadeo

"Aun no" repitió Renee con una sonrisa tan fiera que la hizo temblar.

"Renee, mis piernas no pueden conmigo"

"Aguantarás" se limitó a responder, sin aclarar si era una orden o una afirmación. Pero no hubo lugar a protesta. En ese momento era Renee quien mandaba, quien desechaba peticiones y quien decidía como y cuando. Se colocó en pie, pegando cada centímetro de si a Lucy, permitiendo a la alta mujer apoyar parte de su agotado cuerpo contra ella. Devoró su boca dejando que Lucy se saboreara en ella, cuando deslizó la mano derecha entre ambos cuerpos. Bajó acariciando su costado hasta posarse en su cadera y deslizarse hacia su ingle. Ayudada por una pierna, la invitó a abrirse algo más.

"Renee, yo no…" gimió Lucy tomando aire. Sin pararse a escucharla, Renee posó la pequeña mano sobre su sexo, notando toda la humedad y el calor que volvía a encontrar allí. Utilizó sus dedos para manipular expertamente su clítoris, reiniciando la estimulación en segundos "Ohhh... ¡Siii!" añadió entonces Lucy apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de Renee.

"¿Paro?" ronroneó con tono pícaro, casi rabioso. Lucy negó vehemente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aunque eso no evitó que escapara desde el fondo de su garganta un gutural gritito cuando los dedos se introdujeron sin previo aviso en ella. Comenzaron siendo dos pequeños dedos los que la atravesaban contrayendo sus músculos de puro placer en cada embestida, pero cuando Lucy quedó convertida en un cuerpo tembloroso y jadeante, un tercer dedo se incluyó, llenándola por completo, mientras el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Perdida en todo lo que el cuerpo de Renee y su mano le estaban provocando, Lucy regresó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, respirando sin un ritmo fijo, robando aire entre gemido y gemido y aumentando cada vez el volumen de sus sonidos.

Al hacerlo, Renee aprovechó para mirar su preciosa cara bañada en sudor, excitación y placer. La visión de su irresistible amiga, rendida al ritmo que su mano imponía, despertó algo en Renee más allá de la simple excitación, la cual se había apoderado de ella hacía largo rato. Era ese molesto sentimiento que la llevaba a mendigar tantas sonrisas de Lucy como pudiera, era lo que le obligaba a aguantar aquella rastrera situación aunque le hiciera daño, era lo que hacia latir de verdad a su corazón cada mañana, le gustase o no. Cerró sus ojos con frustración un par de segundos desechando esas ideas, dejando que el raciocinio tomara el control. Lucy tan solo era una amiga con derecho a roce, un roce de lo más placentero y era al tiempo la mujer de su detestable jefe, así que el único motivo de aquellos encuentros era el mero placer del sexo y una retorcida venganza contra Robert.

Los músculos en torno a sus dedos se contrajeron de golpe. Lucy estaba alcanzando un orgasmo seguido de otro más y al hacerlo gimió el nombre de Renee de forma indescriptible. La actriz más pequeña tragó hondo y cerró los ojos evitando llorar. Da igual cuanto intentara engañarse, amaba a esa mujer y por detalles como esos era por los que aguantaba todo aquello. Sintiendo su enfado sustituido por rabiosa tristeza, permitió que el tembloroso cuerpo de Lucy se abrazara a ella, mientras se recomponía, sintiendo su dulce calor contra si.

"Aguanté…" rió Lucy casi sin voz

"Te lo dije" sonrió también Renee, antes de separarse de ella. Al hacerlo, la actriz más alta tuvo que recurrir a sentarse rápidamente en el sofá más cercano, para no caerse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lucy triste, pero recuperando veloz su careta de frío carácter "¿No te apetece que me encargue de ti?"

"No. En otro momento, quizás" mintió Renee sabiendo que con el calor que recorría sus entrañas necesitaría un largo momento de horas para ella sola esa noche "Me voy a comer, te dije que tenía hambre. ¿Nos vemos ahora en el comedor?" cuestionó ya abriendo la puerta.

"Vale…" respondió esta tranquilamente, viéndola sonreír antes de marcharse. Ella también le sonrió, aunque en cuanto se quedó sola, la tristeza se dejó notar en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa y musitó para si "…No, Renee, no era eso lo que quería… ¿pero como decírtelo?" suspiró con voz rota, comenzando con desgana a vestirse.

 _Continuará_


	2. La primera de las veces

**LA PRIMERA DE LAS VECES**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

"Líbrate de él" gruñó Lucy contra su oído, antes de besarlo. Renee se dejó estremecer por el tono de voz de aquellas simples palabras y comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador, teniendo que retirar las manos del cuerpo de Lucy. Sin embargo aprovechó para sacar partido a sus labios y mientras luchaba con el cierre de la prenda interior, atacó con firmes mordiscos el cuello de Lucy, haciéndola aguantar la respiración con cada uno de ellos "Oh... si" graznó con ganas, al notar como el cuerpo de Renee, ahora libre de toda ropa, se pegaba con fuerza a ella. Tragó hondo, rodeándole la cintura y apretándola contra la suya "¿El sofá?"

"El sofá" respondió Renee, caminando con ella los dos metros que les separaban del asiento de la caravana, sintiendo como sus pieles se rozaban con cada paso, calentándose entre si y hormigueando en cada centímetro. Las caricias se habían transformado de pequeños roces, a profundos recorridos exploratorios por el cuerpo de la otra. Entre besos, mordiscos e irresistibles caricias, se robaban sin descanso gemidos y alientos.

Para cuando el cuerpo de Lucy comenzaba a temblar irremediablemente, bordeando el límite del orgasmo, comprobó con deleite que Renee estaba tan cerca como ella. El ritmo desenfrenado de las caderas de su amiga era un indicador infalible de que ambas resistían con las últimas gotas de control antes de abandonarse en un largo y arrollador orgasmo.

Con las primeras olas de placer, un profundo gemido inundó su garganta, haciéndole vibrar con fuerza la voz, en contrapunto con los sensuales y suaves jadeos de Renee. Sintiendo cada fibra de su ser estremeciéndose, dirigió por inercia los ojos al rostro de su amiga, que se retorcía por el mismo placer bajo su cuerpo. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría las mejillas y pegaba mechones de su cabello a la frente. Pero sobretodo permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, algo con lo que Lucy ya contaba. Jamás le dirigía aquella estremecedora mirada al alcanzar el clímax, fuera juntas o cuando Lucy se dedicaba largamente a ella. Tardó en acostumbrarse y aunque seguía molestándole, fingía no sentir esa punzada de dolor en el pecho. En lugar de ello, aprovechaba para recrearse en los rasgos y gestos de Renee. Había descubierto que alcanzaba rincones aun más altos de su propio placer, cuando tenía esa irresistible imagen ante ella. Al menos al cerrar los ojos a los suyos, Lucy podía disfrutar de esa situación sin que Renee la pillara con aquella sonrisa boba que debía lucir.

Con el orgasmo cualquier pensamiento lógico o racional se evaporó, permitiendo al placer ocupar toda la conciencia que Lucy poseía. Solo estaban ellas dos, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose y los indescriptibles sonidos que escapaban de ambas gargantas. Al fin las voces dejaron paso a un cómodo silencio y permanecieron calladas, apenas cortando la calma de la caravana con sus casi inaudibles respiraciones.

Cada una se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mente a kilómetros de ese sofá. Renee aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras el cuerpo sobre ella se recolocaba hasta estar una parte pegada a su costado y otra cubriéndola con cariño. Se concentró en continuar con los ojos cerrados y atrasar el momento de enfrentar el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy y su rostro luminoso y sonriente, producto de aquel encuentro. Ahora que la mente volvía a estar ocupando su lugar correspondiente como dueña de su cuerpo y alma, esa misma cabeza se reía con ganas e ironía de Renee. De nuevo estaba jadeante y satisfecha entre los brazos de Lucy... ¡y solo había ido a consolarla! ¿Como podía ser tan tonta, inocente, o lo que fuera que le hacía terminar siempre en esa situación? Mentalmente se golpeaba contra la pared, intentando entenderse.

Había conocido por boca de la misma Lucy, la noticia del aborto, tres noches atrás. Sabía que el embarazo, de apenas un par de semanas, no había sido buscado, pero su amiga no dejaba de estar menos ilusionada por ello. Y por desgracia sus ganas habían quedado truncadas apenas una semana después de saber que estaba en cinta.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Abandonó el rodaje en plena tarde, y al ingresar en urgencias le confirmaron que el brevísimo embarazo había sido interrumpido por culpa de un aborto natural y sin más complicaciones. Rob supo la noticia a la vez, porque él la había acercado hasta allí; pero la familia del matrimonio y Renee, se habían enterado horas más tarde y por teléfono.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomaron, la noticia terminó difundiéndose de manera imparable. Estaban rodando el último episodio y el estudio se encontraba repleto de cámaras externas, contratadas para realizar un especial centrado en el final de la serie. Eso significaba gente ajena al equipo de siempre, y sobretodo, posibles periodistas al acecho de jugosas exclusivas. Y desde luego la marcha inesperada de Lucy durante el rodaje no había pasado por alto para nadie. Así que, posiblemente en colaboración con algún enfermero o trabajador del hospital, la noticia ya recorría los pasillos del estudio y de algunas redacciones de revistas del corazón.

Por ese motivo se respiró un ambiente extraño en plató durante los siguientes días, que aumentó la mañana de su regreso. Renee lo distinguió nada mas llegar al plato. Tras dos días de reposo preventivo en casa, Lucy regresaba, según su médico, en perfectas condiciones al trabajo, y a Renee le bastó escuchar un par de cuchicheos para saber cual era el origen de esa tensión. Intuyó que a Lucy no le iba a gustar nada. Era muy reservada con su vida privada y más tratándose de algo tan duro. Pero era inevitable que se diera cuenta de la situación en el estudio, puesto que en cuanto pisara el plató sería victima de cientos de miradas lastimosas o llenas compasión, y posiblemente más de un cotilleo llegaría a sus oídos.

Como había calculado, Lucy estuvo en el estudio puntual y según se conoció su llegada, comenzaron a aumentar las habladurías y murmullos, pero Lucy aguantó con firmeza, como si fuera ajena a todo ello. Sin embargo solo dos horas más tarde dos desafortunados técnicos, encargados de las cámaras que rodaban el especial, comentaron el tema del día con tranquilidad sin reparar en que a solo unos metros Rob repasaba el guión con ellas dos. El trío se quedó en silencio cuando las palabras "aborto… rodaje… Lucy…" llegaron a sus oídos. Renee y Rob miraban a Lucy, pero esta no levantó la vista del suelo, como si así desapareciera y no pasara nada. Aunque el velo de tristeza que cubrió su rostro decía lo contrario. Renee tosió entonces con fuerza, asegurándose que aquellos cotillas advirtieran al fin su presencia y así fue. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, los dos trabajadores se alejaron con rapidez y en completo silencio de allí. Renee intentó volver a lograr la mirada de Lucy, pero esta se limitó a murmurar:

"Dadme un momento"

Para cuando Renee quiso contestar, ya caminaba veloz hacia su caravana. Rob suspiró, aunque no dejaba claro si le afectaba el ánimo de su mujer o la interrupción del rodaje. Renee le miró detenidamente, viendo que aunque sus ojos seguían a Lucy, el no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse del sitio. Bufó indignada y mientras Rob se giraba para repartir nuevas ordenes e instrucciones, ella salió casi trotando hacia Lucy.

Entre sus largas zancadas y que en aquella ocasión caminaba aun mas veloz, Renee no logró alcanzar a Lucy hasta que esta había llegado a la puerta. Intentó correr algo más rápido para llegar antes de que la cerrara, pero no fue necesario. Lucy había intuido que su amiga la seguía unos metros por detrás y sin llegar a entrar se giró buscándola con la mirada. Mientras dejaba de correr y quemaba la distancia en unos rápidos pasos, Renee comprobó que el gesto de Lucy permanecía triste y algo hundido.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres pasar? Posiblemente tengas que oírme llorar y maldecir…" musitó con tono inexpresivo, pero mostrando mil sentimientos con su mirada

"Anda, no seas tonta" siseó Renee acariciando con los dedos su mejilla y desarmándola con una mirada de pura ternura. Lucy se reclinó hacia aquella mano y respiró hondo, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar el pequeño cuerpo de Renee junto al suyo. Un leve soplo de aire trajo el perfume de su amiga hasta su nariz y dejó que aquel olor la llenase y reconfortara con ese efecto inexplicable que Renee ejercía sobre ella. Cerró los ojos e intentó que su aturullada mente se centrara solo en un problema por vez. Cerró la puerta de la caravana con suavidad y se apoyó en ella con todo su cuerpo.

Desde uno de los sofás que ocupaban la zona principal, Renee la observaba detenidamente con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Alguna palabra de apoyo o consuelo con la que desees empezar?" preguntó Lucy aun en la puerta. Desde que había salido del hospital cada llamada, correo o mensaje recibido eran intentos de animarla que no hacían más que trasmitirle la triste compasión de los que lo enviaban. Si Renee también tenía una retahíla de palabras deprimentes y prefabricadas que soltarle, quería oírlas lo antes posible. Pero como siempre no estaba preparada para lo que su amiga iba a contestar. Renee no era como los demás, y Lucy de vez en cuando cometía el error de olvidarlo.

"No creo que haya nada que decir, que te haga sentir mejor" siseó sin apartar los ojos de esa mirada azul, casi gris por las lágrimas que reprimía "¿Cómo te sientes tú?" musitó invitándola sin palabras, a sentarse a su lado.

Lucy inhaló profundamente, apartándose de la puerta y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo. Caminó hasta el sofá mordiendo su labio inferior por la ola de abatimiento que le embargaba, pero cuando ocupó el lugar junto a su amiga, dejó que las palabras volvieran a abrir sus labios

"No sé lo que siento..." siseó moviendo sus ojos desde la tapicería de la tela, hasta los ojos de Renee "Acababa de conocer la noticia, prácticamente estaba aceptándolo... y ya no..." suspiró conteniendo un sofoco que amenazaba con tragársela. No sabía cuanto había estado guardando en su interior, pero de repente le parecía demasiado y sobretodo una eternidad de tiempo en silencio. Necesitaba expresarse aun sin saber como y Renee frente a ella le daba esa oportunidad. Renee, su amante, su compañera... pero en ese momento por encima de todas esas facetas, su mejor amiga. "No era un hijo buscado, lo sabes, pero eso no diezmaba la alegría" musitó como si necesitara dejarlo claro "Era toda una sorpresa... pero me encantó. Aun no había podido asumir la situación, los cambios que traería, mis hijos ni si quiera sabían que venía un hermano en camino... y sin más todo eso ha desaparecido" gimió con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza.

Que Lucy dejara caer sus barreras y protecciones, y se permitiera mostrarse tan vulnerable, era señal para Renee de lo mal que iba todo. Siempre mantenía el control, al menos en apariencia, y frente a los demás no perdía ni un atisbo de seguridad y calma. Pero en ese momento ni su férreo control escapaba al tsunami de emociones que la embargaban. Y Renee no había esperado verla así; sabía que el aborto había sido un golpe duro y repentino, pero no imaginó que el mazazo afectara así a su amiga.

Lo que ella no alcanzaba a ver, era que el aborto solo sumaba otro doloroso asunto al montón que ya sacudían la mente de Lucy y entre los que estaba la misma Renee "Estas cosas suceden, y ya esta. Hay que asumirlas y al menos me ha servido para descubrir que quiero tener mas niños" siseó intentando una media sonrisa "Pero es que no lo esperaba..." gimió casi sin voz, y humedeciendo su sonrisa con dos rebeldes lágrimas. Giró su rostro intentando que escaparan de la vista de Renee, pero supo que no había tenido suerte en cuanto escuchó su voz:

"Luce..." suspiró, alzando su barbilla con dos dedos y todo su cariño. La actriz más alta le devolvió la mirada con un esfuerzo descomunal, sin poder evitar que un gimoteo escapara de su garganta. El corazón de Renee se detuvo con un fuerte golpe al ver toda aquella tristeza y confusión en los ojos de Lucy, y antes de meditarlo estaba envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y susurrando palabras de cariño y apoyo en su oído.

Lucy se dejaba acunar y ya sin resistencia, las lagrimas salían a tropel. "Lucy... no puedes pedirte tanto tan pronto" siseó Renee con suavidad y compasión "Claro que se supera, y tu tienes más fuerza que nadie para conseguirlo, pero no aun. Déjate tiempo par asumirlo, porque no será fácil..." musitó, sin ver como sus palabras lograban cerrar los ojos de Lucy, relajándola casi adormecedoramente. El dolor seguía ahí, pero con esa voz susurrando a su lado, todo parecía volverse tan fácil y posible… El consuelo era casi más duro que el mismo aborto. Pero en aquel momento necesitaba ese abrazo, aunque le clavase aun más la daga invisible que representaba su escondido amor por Renee. ¿Escondido? Su corazón se rió con ganas de ella. Estaba más y más presente cada día y amenazaba con sobrepasarla en cada uno de sus encuentros, ¿donde estaba la parte escondida ahí? Quizás en que no era capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ni si quiera a la propia Renee. Había empezado como un secreto y así debía continuar, cualquier otra opción era demasiado difícil... ¿Otra opción? No había mas opciones, Renee no querría más opciones. Seguramente se reiría solo con oírlo y zanjaría su extraña relación, y Lucy no estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a algo así, no ahora.

¿Ahora? Hablando de presente, se encontraba entre los brazos de Renee, casi sin recordar por qué y la voz de su amiga llegaba a sus oídos con palabras a las que no estaba prestando debida atención.

"¿Qué?" musitó con voz húmeda y titubeante Lucy

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Renee contra su pelo, depositando un dulce beso. Lucy movió la cabeza, asintiendo suavemente "Me alegro... y siento lo de esos dos cámaras impresentables..." añadió con sinceridad, y Lucy pudo jurar que se advertía un hilo de rabia en su voz. Alzó el rostro levemente, halagada por el instinto protector de su amiga y sonriendo irremediablemente

"No te preocupes por eso… ¿quién no lleva una maruja dentro?" susurró contra la piel de su amiga

"Pues podrían guardársela ahí y que no salga" gruñó Renee, haciendo reír a Lucy entre sus brazos. Las carcajadas de la morena acabaron contagiando a la actriz y segundos después las dos reían con ganas y abrazadas. Lucy alzó su rostro hasta el de Renee, pero sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separaran ni un milímetro en su cercanía.

"Gracias" musitó juntando sus frentes.

"De nada" susurró Renee permitiendo aquella intima cercanía. Notando como sus frentes se tocaban entre sí y sin ser consciente, permitió que se desplazaran sincronizadas, comenzando por rozar sus cejas y su nariz, para instantes después encontrarse casi tímidamente sus labios. Era increíble comprobar que tras decenas de fogosos y apasionados encuentros, en ocasiones como estas aun había lugar para la timidez y vacilación. Cuando era el amor quien iniciaba el momento y no la desmedida pasión, una inexplicable forma de actuar nerviosa y torpe se hacia con ellas.

Renee se separó dubitativa de los labios de Lucy, mirándola a los ojos. Sabía que no quería alejarse de ella, pero debía hacerlo. Se había prometido zanjar cuanto antes aquella relación, pero no estaba siendo capaz de impedir que las cosas fueran a más ni cuando su única intención era la de consolar a su amiga entristecida. Su aventura debía tener fin, lo había meditado concienzudamente, y por último había tomado aquella decisión. Tenía que plantarse, poner distancia y zanjar lo que fuera que había entre ellas. Al fin y al cabo aquello no tenía ningún sentido y...

La mano de Lucy comenzó a recorrer con las uñas su cuero cabelludo con indescriptibles movimientos y Renee dejó instantáneamente de pensar, permitiendo ser arrastrada de vuelta a los labios de su amiga. Tras un lento regreso, lo primero que la recibió fue la punta de una curiosa lengua, que acariciaba su labio inferior. Mientras su boca se deshacía ante el cosquilleo expertamente provocado por Lucy, unos dientes suaves pero intensos la sorprendieron tirando de ese mismo labio, desarmándola definitivamente. Su cuerpo dejó clara la rendición con dos señales: un profundo y sentido gemido que escapó sin control de su garganta, y una erizada piel que esperaba sensible y con ansias todo lo que ya sabía que vendría.

El beso, sin prisas, iba tornándose más cálido y húmedo, y las bocas se derretían una en la otra, al igual que sus dueñas. Lucy acercó aun más sus rostros al sostener con firmeza la nuca de Renee, mientras que las manos de su amiga se perdían por la curva de su cuello, erizando delicadas su piel. Invadió su boca con ganas, dejando a sus lenguas jugar y pelear, acelerándole peligrosamente la respiración. Lucy sabía a donde conducía todo aquello... a lo inevitable, y le encantaba. De repente su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a nada que no fuera amar a su amiga. Acarició la enrojecida mejilla de Renee, deslizando los dedos para colocarlos entre las dos bocas, deteniendo el beso. Alzó su mirada, perdiéndose en el esmeralda encendido que lucían con fuerza los ojos de Renee y advirtió que la velocidad de su sangre aumentaba, para concentrarse toda ella en un punto cercano al sur de su estómago.

"¿Me das un segundo?" preguntó, sin saber donde había conseguido raciocinio suficiente para tan larga frase. Renee en su lugar, se limitó a asentir vehemente, permitiéndola ponerse en pie. En dos zancadas, Lucy se hallaba frente a la puerta y cerraba el pestillo con prisas, antes de girarse ansiosa por enredarse en los brazos de Renee. Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su espalda al encontrar a su compañera ya en pie, esperándola con una mirada capaz de lanzar chispas de deseo.

Con una feroz embestida, alcanzó a su amiga, rodeando con fuerza su cintura. Besó su boca arrasándola y sosteniendo encantada el cuerpo inclinado de Renee, debido a la fuerza de su acercamiento. El pequeño cuerpo que se pegaba contra ella entre sus brazos, rodeó su cuello, deslizándose poco a poco por su ropa para deshacer los enganches que encontraba a su paso...

Y así era como había vuelto a acabar en los brazos de Lucy, tumbada junto a ella y jadeando suavemente para recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal. El simple consuelo se había convertido en otro fogoso polvo y aunque curiosamente había meditado —dos segundos, vale, pero menos es nada— sobre detener aquello, terminó siendo ella misma quien empezó a descartar prendas molestas del cuerpo de Lucy. Pero es que ¿cómo negarse a esa mujer?, meditó para si misma, sin ser consciente de cómo su mano se paseaba libremente por la espalda de Lucy, rozando delicada la suave piel. Sus dedos dibujaban tiernas figuras erizando los afortunados centímetros de la actriz, que respiraba completamente entregada a la dulzura de aquella caricia.

Lucy sabía lo rara que era la ocasión en la que Renee permitía el más mínimo gesto de cariño tras haber disfrutado juntas, e intuía que esa vez solo era una pequeña tregua a la que pondría fin en breves instantes. Procurando alargar aquel insólito momento, alzó su rostro del pecho de Renee para depositar suaves besitos por la curva que unía el tentador cuello con su correspondiente hombro. Respiró hondo y sonrió como una niña pequeña al descubrir que Renee inclinaba el rostro para concederle más espacio. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su amiga se había dejado querer así? ¿Cuándo había permitido una pizca de caricias o mimos más allá del sexo? El único momento que lograba recordar remontaba a muchos meses atrás. Demasiados ya, pensaba entristecida Lucy.

La primera vez que besó a Renee fue por equivocación. Nunca lo olvidaría, auque mas bien se trató de una soberana estupidez. En aquel momento había querido morirse, pero al recordarlo tiempo después, se reía con travesura. No había olvidado un solo segundo de ese perfecto día en el que empezó todo. Lo que no recordaba bien era como todo aquello que parecía tan maravilloso había acabado transformándose en la pesadilla en la que llevaba meses atrapada...

 **7 meses atrás**

Renee respiraba hondo y lento, meditando una y otra vez que no había motivo para estar nerviosa. Llevaba todo el día rogando por un descanso, por tener un momento más allá de cinco minutos entre escena y escena, para poder hablar relajada con Lucy; y ahora que lo tenía, ¿iba a ponerse histérica? Su mente repetía que no, que además no había razón para ello. Solo había sido un beso... un besito más bien. ¿Pero entonces porque se estremecía cada partícula de su ser con el simple recuerdo de su aliento? Porque eres tonta, Renee, porque eres tonta…, se repetía casi como un mantra. Sabía que las ganas del reencuentro post vacacional le habían jugado una mala pasada a Lucy, solo eso. Los dos meses habían hecho mella en ambas compañeras, y aunque nunca era fácil alejarse durante las semanas de descanso entre temporadas, en esta ocasión se había vuelto más duro, por alguna desconocida razón. No podía fingir que cada vez le preocupada más su propia manera de ver a Lucy, pero había sido un soplo de alivio comprobar que no estaba sola en aquellos extraños cambios.

Posiblemente por encontrarse en aquella nueva situación de la que cada vez era mas consciente, Lucy había tenido aquel pequeño gran desliz.

Aun no era capaz de creer lo que había visto, aunque había sido testigo segundo a segundo. El momento que repetía en su cabeza una y mil veces, se le hacía similar a un sueño. Exactamente uno en el que Lucy coincidió con ella en la zona central del set a primera hora de la mañana; ambas comenzaron por sonreírse a varios metros de distancia, caminando con paso acelerado para llegar junto a la otra. Pero no había sido ningún sueño. Había ocurrido y al llegar junto a su amiga se habían estrechado con fuerza en un tremendo abrazo. Cada parte de su cuerpo se había amoldado con cariño al cuerpo de Lucy, y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, había escuchado perfectamente como su compañera siseaba en su oído su nombre.

"Luce…" respondió Renee encantada, abrazándola todavía más fuerte, antes de separarse.

"Pequeña, como te he echado de menos" exclamó con una inmensa sonrisa, que competía en tamaño con la de su compañera. Como había añorado esa sonrisa tan bonita e inocente de Renee… Acarició sus mejillas con cariño y permitiéndose llevar por la euforia del momento, acercó velozmente ambos rostros.

Lo que siguió a continuación, recordó Renee, había sido un beso en toda regla. No podía llamarse de otra manera: no había sido breve como un inocente pico, ni planeado como un efusivo saludo, porque había visto su gesto al alejarse veloz. Lucy estaba asustada y más sorprendida que la propia Renee. Había tardado cerca de tres segundos en recuperar el habla y solo había podido pronunciar una especie de disculpa, mezclada con una risa nerviosa.

Renee había estrechado su brazo con cariño, y fingiendo que no ocurría nada o que su corazón no palpitaba a mil por hora, comentó tranquila que también tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla. Mientras intercambiaban sonrisas, aparentando no ver el tono rojo intenso que encendía el rostro de Lucy, alguien, Renee ni si quiera había reparado en quien, les había interrumpido, requiriendo a Lucy en alguna otra parte. Ese había sido el momento de despertar del sueño. En aquel instante todo había vuelto a ser su día a día real. Lucy se alejó, con un leve "Hasta luego" y la mirada gacha, y ella había contestado sonriéndola natural. Entendía la vergüenza de su amiga, pero tan solo había sido un pequeño desliz sin mayor importancia, ¿no?

Durante el resto de la mañana dio vueltas a aquel "pequeño desliz sin importancia" hasta desgastar el momento en su cabeza de tanto recordarlo. Rememoraba el inocente beso, disfrutando del recuerdo de su roce, del excitante movimiento de los labios de Lucy sobre los suyos y de la ligera pero estremecedora presión del beso. ¿Beso? ¡No había sido eso! Nada de besos, solo un pequeño descuido... aunque hubiera notado el movimiento de aquellos labios contra los suyos, o Lucy apenas le hubiese dirigido palabra durante el rodaje de aquella mañana, o se estremeciera cada vez que lo recordaba... Tonta, se repitió para si. Estas tonta, suspiró apartando aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Debía serenarse y utilizar el sentido común. Su amiga estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido y Renee estaba segura de que si veía en ella el más mínimo comportamiento extraño al respecto, solo empeoraría la situación. Y dejar libres sus pensamientos y deseos con respecto a Lucy era uno de esos comportamientos que estaba segura, debía vigilar.

Llamó a la puerta de la caravana con suavidad, casi como si su vergüenza intentara evitar que Lucy la escuchase. Pero el silencio dentro era sepulcral y los golpes habían llegado perfectamente a oídos de la actriz.

"Adelante" respondió su voz desde la caravana.

Bien, Renee, concéntrate; nada de pensar en sus labios, en su desliz, en ese delicioso y suave beso... ¡Nada de hacer justo lo que estás haciendo ahora!

Tomo aire, se relajó y abrió la puerta con suavidad, asomándose sonriente "¿Molesto, o no estas ocupada?¿"

"Renny" exclamó entre contenta y titubeante. Renee estaba segura de haber escuchado un pequeño gallo en su voz, aunque el rostro de su amiga permaneciera tranquilo "No te preocupes, pasa. No creo que vaya a estar ocupada hasta dentro de…" calculó mirando su reloj "…Dos horas"

"¿Nada hasta después de la comida?" inquirió sorprendida

"No, ¡ni tu tampoco! Ya sabes como son los primeros días, siempre algo más descansados. Bueno, eso y que el viento se ha llevado puesto medio decorado exterior por un error de montaje" bromeó con gesto inocentón, haciendo reír a Renee "Así que soy toda tuya" añadió con total tranquilidad, para torcer su cara en una mueca de vergüenza a los dos segundos. Renee no había perdido detalle de sus palabras y al escuchar aquello la miró detenidamente. Era extraña la ocasión en que veía sonrojada a su amiga, pero encontrarla muerta de la vergüenza dos veces en un día resultaba todo un inquietante record "Quiero decir que no estoy ocupada" aclaró titubeando lo menos posible al rectificar "¿Qué querías?"

"No hay ningún motivo exacto. Solo pasaba para decirte hola y ver como te marchaba el primer día" respondió Renee con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir. Su mente intentaba esquivar ciertos e incómodos recovecos de sus pensamientos, pero la actitud de Lucy no ayudaba a impedir ese tipo de ideas. Tenía que zanjar aquel tema antes de que su amiga terminara con un sonrojo permanente en su rostro "Pero parece que deberíamos hablar de algo, ¿no?" preguntó con tono comprensivo y amistoso, intentando que se sintiera mejor y dejara atrás su incomodidad. Odiaba tratar como un desliz sin importancia lo que para ella había significado tanto; pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a Lucy.

"Si, creo que si…" murmuró mirando al suelo, antes de enfrentar la atenta mirada de Renee. Esta notó que aunque respondieran a sus ojos, los de su amiga estaban mas huidizos que de costumbre. No había creído que aquel pequeño suceso fuera capaz de inquietar a Lucy de esa manera. "Quería… quería pedirte perdón, Ren. Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, de verdad" musitó con media voz "No quería… no quería besarte" siseó procurando que su voz no flojeara como debía estar haciéndolo el resto de ella. Respiró hondo y Renee supo que aguardaba por su respuesta. Sonrió todo lo sincera que pudo para que supiera que era broma y pronunció con voz medio ofendida:

"¿No querías? ¿Tan horrible ha sido?"

El rostro de Lucy reflejó mil sentimientos mezcla de miedo, confusión, sorpresa y finalmente tranquilidad, cuando estalló en carcajadas. Mientras el sonido de esa risa calaba y derretía a Renee, supo que había actuado bien. Rió también con ella, deseando no fijarse en lo irresistible que resultaban las sonrisas autenticas de su amiga. Eran gestos como ese los que despertaban algo en ella, que llegaba a temer. No acostumbraba a acallar sus instintos o a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trataba de ella, tenía que ponerse freno en demasiados momentos.

"¡Ey!" exclamó Lucy fingiendo indignarse, pero aun con la risa reflejada en su mirada "Encima no me tomes el pelo" Renee sonrió angelical, pensando que era una ironía del destino que justo lo llamara así. Suspiró rindiéndose y contestó totalmente metida en su papel de amiga comprensiva:

"Lo sabía… no te preocupes" comentó acercándose para estrechar su brazo con cariño. Lucy sonrió de medio lado, aun sin librarse de toda la vergüenza pero volviendo poco a poco a ser ella misma "Sé que no era tu intención… vi tu cara" añadió burlona, alejándose justo a tiempo de evitar un codazo de Lucy.

"Como te pille…" masculló amenazante, pero sin dejar de sonreírla. Sin embargo Renee comprobó que el brillo confuso que había invadido la mirada de Lucy, continuaba presente y sin gana alguna de marcharse. Y para ella se estaba convirtiendo en un desafío entender esa sombra que rondaba sus ojos, para poder borrarla. Pero no parecía haber forma. Algo se le escapaba, y no alcanzaba a averiguar el que.

"¿Pero entonces querías o no querías?" Las palabras habían huido de su conciencia escapando por la boca antes de poder cerrarla. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta y se quedó congelada con un gesto indescriptible en su rostro.

Lucy la miró como si de repente fuera una desconocida la que se encontraba con ella "¿Q… que?"

"Na… nada. Déjalo" intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa sumada a su mueca de susto, resultó una combinación nada creíble.

"Renny, ¿qué quieres decirme?" insistió Lucy acercándose un par de pasos. Renee permaneció en el sitio, mas por su incapacidad de mover un solo músculo que por placer. Cierra la boca, cierra la bocaza, ¡ciérrala!, era cuanto podía pensar como respuesta. Pero esos arrolladores ojos azules no estaban por la labor de dejar las cosas así. Renee no entendía nada, pero descubrió entre asustada y eufórica que esa sombra de tristeza se había evaporado de la mirada de Lucy.

"No me refería a nada…" musitó sintiendo que los ojos de Lucy leían la mentira en cada una de sus palabras "Solo era una pregunta estúpida y yo…" Tomó aire, meditando cuantos minutos había permanecido sin hacerlo. Ya con los pulmones repuestos decidió echar a correr y alejarse veloz de ahí; no sabía que decir o como diablos responderle, ni si quiera le aguantaba la mirada a Lucy. Giró en redondo y tuvo tiempo de dar una larga zancada antes de que su amiga la detuviera. Tenía agarrado su brazo y no le permitía huir.

"Ren, tan horrible no ha sido…" pronunció delicadamente pero con cara de marisabidilla. Renee escuchó un amago de carcajada y descubrió que era ella misma quien emitía esa risilla nerviosa, producto de los nervios que atenazaban con fuerza su estómago. Lucy sonrió con dulzura al escucharla, e interpretándolo como un buen presagio, se acercó casi imperceptiblemente a Renee.

"¿Ah, no…?" murmuró la rubia devolviéndole el acercamiento y la inmensa sonrisa. Estaba segura de que el exagerado palpitar de su corazón podría apreciarse al golpear contra sus costillas, pero eso no importaba, nada lo hacía salvo aquella conversación.

"No, más bien todo lo contrario…" fue la electrizante y segura respuesta de Lucy. Volvía a ser ella de nuevo... ¡y de que manera más irresistible!

"¡Oh, me alegro, me alegro…!" siseó Renee como si lo meditara a conciencia, aunque lo cierto es que no alcanzaba a pensar en nada.

"Y yo" Lucy redujo un poco más la distancia, acabando con el termino de espacio personal y con el raciocinio de Renee, de un plumazo. La actriz mas bajita solo era capaz de pensar en aquella mujer, esa sonrisa, sus labios, el beso… ese beso que habían disfrutado las dos, como estaba averiguando encandilada.

"Pues ahora…" siseó Renee devorando con la mirada y sin darse cuenta, los labios de Lucy. Como si se tratara de una orden tácita, la morena se reclinó obediente, siendo recompensada milésimas después por la ansiosa boca de Renee cubriendo cada rincón de la suya. Suavidad rozando suavidad, y compartiendo una pasión iniciada por Renee y tan intensa que resultaba estremecedor. Renee acercó más sus cuerpos y labios, sonriendo cuando eso motivó una mayor profundidad del beso. Como hipnotizada, jugó con la boca de Lucy y besó cada milímetro de aquellos seductores labios que la rebatían con pasión. Se separó de ella casi imperceptiblemente, lo justo para acabar con el beso, y musitó con un murmullo por voz "…Estamos igualadas"

Lucy cerró los ojos y saboreó sus labios con un sonido de pura satisfacción "No, no…" repuso con voz grave "Mi beso no fue tan largo"

"Porque tu no querías hacerlo…" bromeó Renee retomando temeraria el juego de palabras. Pero antes de poder reírse del gesto de fastidio de Lucy, esta había rodeado su cintura, aniquilando cualquier separación y arrasando la boca de Renee en un beso lleno de calor. En esa ocasión la lengua de Lucy provocó a los labios de Renee, jugueteando con ellos, desarmándola e invitándoles a abrirse. No obtuvo queja alguna a su imperiosa petición, y placenteros segundos después eran ambas lenguas las que se enredaban entre sí. Los sabores de las dos mujeres se mezclaban en uno, provocando pequeños y reveladores sonidos de placer que se escapaban de sus cuerdas vocales "…O quizás si" gimió Renee entregada completamente a ese sueño que se hacía realidad. Pudo escuchar la risa de Lucy en suaves carcajadas, pero por primera vez también la sintió vibrando contra sus labios, humedecidos y mucho más sensibles de lo que recordaba jamás. Antes de darse cuenta era ella la que retomaba el beso, perdida en todas aquellas sensaciones.

Eso era lo que había temido de si misma, lo que sospechaba que su cuerpo gritaba con exasperación y lo que intentaba evitar. Pero sus miedos no eran infundados, se trataba de un sentimiento más fuerte que ella, se encontraba escondido bajo la superficie, y finalmente había escapado para tomar el control total de sus actos. Con la lengua de Lucy perfilando en saliva sus labios, se preguntó porque no había cedido mucho antes. Un leve mordisco en su labio inferior le dio la respuesta, porque no creía que Lucy fuera a reaccionar de aquel increíble modo.

Era una locura, y lo sabía, pero su cuerpo nunca había estado tan vivo como en ese momento y estaba segura de que su corazón tampoco.

Rodeó el cuello de Lucy, perdiéndose entre los cabellos con caricias; recorrió con las uñas su nuca, escuchándola responder con un sonoro gemido, que retumbó desde sus oídos hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se separó sorprendida por aquella excitante reacción, pero sin dejar de rodear el suave cuello. Se encontró con el rostro cabizbajo de Lucy, que volvía a lucir un tono rojizo intenso y parecía incapaz de mirarla mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Renee sintió tal dulzura y ardor por aquella imagen, que sonrió encantada de haberle provocado esa reacción. Supo que ambas estaban igual de intimidadas por aquello, pero también igual de entregadas, y eso disipó gran parte de su propia vergüenza.

Se alzó de puntillas, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Lucy, alcanzando su oído y siseando cálidamente "Quiero robarte muchos más de esos sonidos…" se acercó al tentador lóbulo y lo besó antes de sorprenderla con intensos mordisquitos. La respuesta de Lucy no se hizo esperar, aprovechó su agarre en torno a la cintura de Renee para estrecharla contra ella sin pensarlo, mientras inclinaba su rostro para dejarle despejado el camino de su cuello.

La rápida rendición de Lucy y su total aceptación de lo que ocurría, encendió algo en ella. Se amoldó a cada curva del cuerpo de su compañera y tiró de la cinturilla de su pantalón para juntar ambas caderas. El sendero de besos fue sustituido por una serie de mordiscos y sus propias piernas amenazaron con fallar al notarla temblar contra ella. Estaba torturando y recorriendo el cuello de Lucy, de su compañera, de su amiga, y lo más extraño no era eso, sino lo muchísimo que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sus manos subieron hasta las caderas, detectando lo inoportuna que le parecía la ropa que cubría a Lucy. Deseaba serpentear sin rumbo por su columna, deslizarse por su piel y disfrutar de esa sinuosa espalda; pero su cabeza tartamudeaba mentalmente al pensar en hacer un solo amago de desnudarla.

Unas manos indagando bajo su camisa y arañando la piel sobre sus riñones y costados, detuvo de raíz toda divagación de Renee. Arqueó la espalda, jadeando de placer contra la curva del cuello de Lucy y esta sonrió complacida consigo misma:

"Hmmmm-mm, yo también quiero más de eso" gimió la morena como respuesta, recorriendo con toda libertad la espalda de Renee "¿Te parece bien?" siseó en su oído, con una de sus manos escapándose hasta alcanzar su estómago y perfilar los marcados músculos de Renee.

"Siiii…" gruñó sin reconocer esa ansiosa voz como suya.

"Perfecto" ronroneó Lucy separándose, pero entrelazando sus manos y tirando de ella hacia su sofá. Permitió que su amiga se sentara primero, solo para colocarse a su lado tan cerca que no quedaba espacio para respirar. Pero no hacía falta, cualquier centímetro de separación sobraba en ese momento. Prosiguió lo que habían dejado a medias, retornando sus manos al cuerpo de Renee y esquivando las prendas con rapidez. Permitía a sus dedos recrearse en el tacto de la suavidad de esa piel, pero el resto de sus sentidos exigían su propia oportunidad de empaparse de Renee. Quería saborear su cuerpo, poder verlo y escucharla responder a sus atenciones como segundos antes. Y ella no era nadie para desobedecer a sus sentidos, de forma que se dejó llevar.

Tironeó del primer botón de la suave camisa de Renee, desabrochándolo, y poco a poco se deshizo de todos. Con cada centímetro que quedaba descubierto, la respiración de Renee se volvía mas frenética y Lucy estaba siguiendo el ritmo del acelerado pecho de su compañera, sin perderse detalle.

Se humedeció los labios, permitiendo a sus ojos divagar desde el ombligo hasta la barbilla de Renee. Se acercó a ella cubriéndola de besos, deslizándose en un húmedo camino de saliva, por su cuello hasta su hombro. Retiró con ambas manos la prenda, desnudando a Renee, que movió sus brazos para librarse de ella y dejarla caer al suelo. Enredó los dedos entre los oscuros mechones de su amiga, invitándola con fervor a no alejar los labios de su piel. Aprovechó la estratégica situación para mordisquear su oreja y mascullar: "Volvemos a estar en desigualdad de condiciones..." La ronca y gutural voz pronunciada entre dientes, estremeció a Lucy, que apenas notó como las manos de Renee alcanzaban su camiseta y la deslizaban a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Para cuando Renee tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza, quitándosela, la actriz más alta había reclinado su cuerpo contra su amiga, obligándola a tumbarse. Los pares de piernas se enredaron entre si y los dos cuerpos se estremecieron al encontrarse por primera vez. Pero seguía siendo demasiada tela la que se interponía… Desde aquella posición Renee no tenía acceso a mucho más que la espalda de Lucy, pero no desaprovechó el regalo. Arañó sus omóplatos, hasta alcanzar el enganche de su sujetador. Con un atrevimiento que no sabía poseer se deshizo de la sujeción, desabrochándolo y sintiendo como terminaba con el confinamiento de los pechos de Lucy.

Esta se alzó, sentándose sobre las caderas de Renee, dándole una impresionante vista de su torso desnudo y obligándola a tragar con fuerza al notar la extrema sequedad de su garganta. Mientras desechaba el sujetador, Lucy sonrió con desparpajo, fulminándola con una mirada de puro deseo.

"Igualdad, igualdad…" ronroneó, recordando las palabras de Renee y regresando a su posición horizontal. Pero antes de recaer sobre su amiga de nuevo, se deslizó por su cuerpo casi como un felino, besando su esternón y descendiendo poco a poco hasta su ombligo. Se divirtió besando y recorriendo aquel tierno lugar, mientras sus dedos trasteaban con el botón que mantenía los pantalones de Renee recubriendo sus increíbles piernas.

Una sensación de alivio y anticipación recorrió las entrañas de Renee cuando la presión de la cinturilla desapareció y los vaqueros junto a su ropa interior se deslizaron sin dificultad por su recalentada piel. El contacto del sofá con su trasero fue electrizante, pero cuando las manos de Lucy acariciaron sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta su estomago, no hubo palabras para describirlo. Alzó las caderas instintivamente, descubriendo el brillo juguetón que mostraba la mirada de Lucy, mientras se posicionaba en el borde del sofá para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones. Se inclinó hacia Renee, retornando los profundos besos, cuando sus pantalones rozaron el suelo y lo saco de ambos pies.

"Eres preciosa" ronroneó contra sus labios, acariciando su cuello, su esternón y la suave piel bajo los pechos de Renee. Cuando Lucy rozó provocativa un pezón, tocando suavemente la tela del sujetador, el inconfundible arqueamiento de la espalda de Renee le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber "Preciosa…" repitió con un jadeo.

Renee enredó ambos cuerpos abrazándola. La indescriptible sensación que eso supuso no la detuvo, y giró llevándose a Lucy con ella, cambiando velozmente las posiciones.

"Mira quien fue a hablar" sonrió Renee de medio lado y con la más carnal de las miradas, al recorrer el cuerpo tendido frente a ella. La respiración de Lucy aumentó peligrosamente al sentir esos oscurecidos ojos disfrutando descarados de cada centímetro de su anatomía. Sentía que aquello debía cohibirla, pero era lo más excitante que su corazón recordaba y le estaba encantando. Solo había una cosa que tenía clara: ella también necesitaba perderse en ese cuerpo, poder disfrutarlo tan desnudo como lo estaba ella.

Tiró de la nuca de Renee con una mano, tumbándola sobre ella, dispuesta a repetir la estrategia de Renee, aunque con su propio sujetador. Pero la entrometida pierna de su compañera, deslizándose entre las suyas y aplicando una ligera presión sobre su centro, detuvo sus manos. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Su espalda se curvó en un sugerente arco, y su garganta tembló ante un suave pero profundo gemido.

La propia Renee contuvo la respiración ante la escena, advirtiendo que cada vez era menos abundante su saliva y mayor el caudal entre sus piernas. Y el calor húmedo contra su muslo le confirmó que no se trataba solo de ella.

Casi con travesura, repitió la presión con su pierna, pero esta vez Lucy estaba más prevenida. Respiró profundamente, permitiendo que el placer de aquello se propagara por todo su cuerpo, deslizándose con las uñas por la espalda de su compañera. Se hizo de nuevo con la boca de Renee, antes de arañar con suavidad su nuca, sus hombros, sus omóplatos y con especial atención, su columna. Disfrutó del cuerpo de Renee siendo sacudido levemente por los escalofríos producto de su acción, mientras el beso alcanzaba profundidades inhumanas para su resistencia. Desabrochó hábilmente el sujetador, y lo desecharon juntas, despidiendo al fin la última de las prendas.

Los cuerpos desnudos se encontraron, provocando varios sonidos satisfechos en ambas mujeres. La urgencia en los besos ya era un hecho, y las manos de Lucy se independizaron, cegadas por el irresistible cuerpo bajo ellas. Renee giró su boca lejos de los labios de Lucy cuando sintió que las manos de su amiba invadían cada parte de si, y se dispuso a degustar su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. Lucy escuchó un profundo y estremecedor gemido contra su oído, y sonrió satisfecha. Renee había advertido las manos de Lucy abandonando su espalda, pero no se había percatado de cuando las coló entre ambas.

En una de las embestidas de su cuerpo acompañando los besos que depositaba sobre la tierna piel de Lucy, notó unas yemas jugando ligeramente con su pezón. Antes de asimilar la dulce sensación de aquellos dedos, la mano entera se cerraba sobre su pecho, robándole aquel gemido.

"Más…" gruñó Renee, moviendo su cuerpo para concederle mayor libertad a las manos de Lucy. Esta sonrió permitiéndose disfrutar lentamente de aquellos pechos, aunque su cuerpo pidiera el alivio casi a gritos. Acarició la sensible punta, dibujando figuras sobre el endurecido pezón antes de volver a hacerse con el, tironeando con dos dedos.

Parecía que Renee se dejaba manejar entre sus manos, disfrutando sin reservas de las caricias que estaban enloqueciéndola. Pero hacia rato que su pierna se deslizaba sin dificultad alguna entre las de Lucy, debido a la abundante humedad que ahí le recibía, y al sentir el inconsciente balanceo de las caderas de Lucy, confirmó que el deseo de su amiga alcanzaba un punto sin retorno. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser ella la causante total de ese momento. Permitió encantada que continuara la dulce tortura a sus pechos, mientras ella movía estratégicamente su brazo. Se deslizó a la velocidad del rayo por su costado, impidiendo que el enturbiado raciocinio de Lucy resolviera el destino final de la mano hasta que ella se lo hubiera "revelado".

La primera vez que se hundió en el calor de Lucy... sintió que aquello no era hundirse, sino ahogarse en toda regla. El centro de su amiga desprendía un calor apreciable a centímetros de sus oscuros y suaves rizos, pero al colocar suavemente su mano entre su pierna y el centro de Lucy, sintió que se quemaba de placer. El pulso de su amiga palpitaba con fuerza contra su mano, y el suave balanceo de las caderas de Lucy se había convertido en embestidas contra su palma, que apenas la tocaba aun.

Buscó intencionadamente la mirada de Lucy, antes de deslizar dos dedos por los empapados labios, apartándolos para poder indagar en la irresistible profundidad de su amiga. Cada movimiento de su mano hacia responder al cuerpo bajo ella, y los ojos de Renee la observaban queriendo absorber cada detalle y conocer todos sus secretos. Quería lograr que se estremeciera, poder devolverle todo lo que le estaba provocando... y los ojos azules, casi grises por la excitación, le decían que no estaba lejos de su objetivo. La morena continuaba con rítmicas caricias sobre los pechos de Renee, pero era fácil leer en su gesto que el control desaparecía paulatinamente de ella.

La humedad de Lucy le estaba invitando entre resbalosas caricias a indagar, y Renee se permitió acariciar de refilón el manojo de nervios que permanecía hinchado y deseoso de ese toque.

"¡Siiiiiiiii...!" gimoteó, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Renee. Tiró del menudo cuerpo contra si, obligándola a apretarse más, aumentando la presión de la pierna de Renee contra la mano y pidiendo tácitamente mas contacto de esta. Su amiga obedeció encantada, y respondió con caricias mucho más largas y minuciosas, jugando con su clítoris. Lucy se abrió aun más, invitándola a no parar y pegándose bien a esos dedos, con cada desesperado movimiento de su cadera.

Jamás había soñado un momento semejante, Renee estaba segura de que su imaginación habría sido incapaz de concebir algo como aquello. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba de placer, su mano aumentaba el ritmo de su toque con urgencia y los ruidos que escapaban de los labios de Lucy estaban acelerando su corazón casi dolorosamente. Pero estaba concentrada en la mujer que le robaba toda lógica, así que se olvidaba de su propia necesidad tanto como le era posible.

Recorrió los preparados pliegues, separando delicadamente los labios y acercándose a la apertura de Lucy de manera furtiva. Pero no pasó desapercibido para la sensible piel de Lucy. Los ojos azules la desarmaron con una vehemente mirada y una ronca suplica:

"Por favor…" Sus deseos eran ordenes para Renee. Cuando dos dedos la atravesaron con sospechosa destreza, casi gritó, pero la boca de Renee se tragó todo ruido que pudo emitir. Lucy marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas, Renee la fuerza de las mismas, y la combinación de ambas estaba desatando algo imparable dentro de la mujer más alta. Su respiración se escuchaba por encima de los gemidos de Renee y mantenía la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, pero no le pasaron por alto los temblores que también sacudían el cuerpo sobre ella. Alzó sus caderas con decisión y con un último atisbo de control, dobló su rodilla presionando estratégicamente contra el centro de Renee.

"¡Luce!" exclamó refregándose contra la suave piel de su muslo

"¿Si?" gimió esta con gesto inocente dentro del aire de pasión que bañaba su rostro. No recibió contestación, ni realmente la esperaba. Mientras Renee aumentaba las embestidas casi de manera descontrolada, Lucy acompañaba los movimientos con su pierna, sabiendo que ambas rozaban el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando creía que el placer no podría ir a más, los dedos de Renee, torcidos hacia arriba y empujando hasta el fondo, tocaron un punto devastador para su resistencia. Un sonido comparable a un rugido huyó de sus labios, mientras abría los ojos de golpe ante el inesperado orgasmo. Los ojos verdes, casi negros por sus pupilas, la recibieron con una media sonrisa y con la más intensa de las miradas. Cuando el orgasmo se hizo con Renee, desencadenado al escuchar la gutural exclamación de Lucy, ambas actrices aun mantenían el indescriptible contacto visual. Dos miradas nubladas por la intensidad del placer y la fuerza del momento, pero trasmitiendo cientos de cosas en solo unos segundos.

Aceleradas respiraciones y dos corazones bombeando atronadoramente, se mezclaban, mientras las olas de placer iban concediéndoles un respiro. Antes de derrumbarse sobre su amiga, Renee sacó suave y lenta los dedos de su interior, provocando otro estremecimiento en la extenuada figura de Lucy. Sin fuerza en sus relajadas extremidades, se permitió descansar contra su amiga, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho. Con el corazón palpitando junto a su oído, sintió como los brazos de Lucy la envolvían protectores. Suspiró sin saber bien que hacer a continuación.

"¿Te... te aplasto?" siseó por fin.

"Para nada" susurró complacida, estrechando el agarre con más firmeza, tanta como permitieron sus aflojados brazos. Lucy notó entonces un suspiro de su amiga, que hinchó sus pulmones, mientras dejaba escapar el aire poco a poco.

"Dios..." murmuró Renee con una sonrisita satisfecha

"Dios no ha tenido nada que ver" bromeó Lucy, haciéndolas reír y relajando el extraño ambiente que circulaba entre ambas. Depositó un tierno beso sobre el pelo de Renee, al notar como unos delicados dedos acariciaban la base de su cuello y sus hombros.

"Eres increíble" añadió Renee alzándose sobre sus hombros y enfrentando el rostro de su amiga

"Creo que más bien eso me corresponde decirlo a mi" respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acariciando la mejilla que quedaba frente a ella. Renee negó con la cabeza riendo, mientras acercaban de nuevo ambos rostros, dirigidos inconscientemente a perderse en los labios de la otra.

"¡Lucy!" gritó la voz del regidor contra la puerta, acompañando al llamamiento con golpes en la puerta.

"¡Mier…grfrg!" el alarido de sorpresa de Renee, quedó callado por la mano de Lucy.

"Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?" contestó hacia la puerta.

"Retomamos el rodaje en 5 minutos. Si sabes donde esta Renee, avísala, por favor"

"Vale, yo me encargo de eso" Apartó la mano de la boca de su amiga, mientras la ironía de la situación le provocaba ganas de reír y llorar por igual. Junto a ella, Renee estaba recolectando las prendas de ambas y comenzaba a vestirse apresurada

"¡Genial! Os esperamos"

"Vale…" respondió Lucy resignada, escuchando los pasos alejarse de la caravana. Se puso de pie en completa desnudez, encontrándose con la mirada de Renee, quien se sonrojó casi al instante. De repente la vergüenza también se apoderó de ella al entender que estaba completamente carente de ropa y con su amiga semidesnuda ante ella. Aceptó las prendas que Renee había encontrado por la habitación y con un tímido "Gracias" comenzó a vestirse a la velocidad del rayo.

Antes de los cinco minutos de rigor, ya estaban de nuevo vestidas y abandonaban la caravana en completo silencio, rumbo al plato. Pasaron junto a la zona de exteriores que el viento había arrasado, y al verla, Renee se giró con una sonrisita hacia Lucy, recordando como se lo había relatado. Pero no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, solo dos risitas leves y más silencio hasta alcanzar el rodaje.

* * *

El día continuó, ajenos todos a su alrededor, de cuanto había ocurrido puertas adentro de aquella caravana. Pero Lucy y Renee eran incapaces de olvidarlo. Como la morena había pronosticado, el primer día fue bastante mas suave y tranquilo que de costumbre, pero ni por esas consiguieron dar todo de si. No habían comido, pero no podían reconocerlo; sus cuerpos permanecían mucho más relajados que de costumbre y eso las hacia estar como perdidas o lentas, y en cada oportunidad, su raciocinio se marchaba a dar una vuelta mientras ellas se perdían mirando a la otra.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible y lo que estaba resultando más duro era la sensación de que todo estaba dado la vuelta. Nadie las comprendía ni lograban intuir que pasaba detrás de todas aquellos deslices y torpezas, pero ellas completamente conscientes, no lograban concentrarse en nada. Para todo el estudio era solo un mal día de las actrices. Para ellas... eran incapaces de decidir si aquello era bueno o malo, solo sabían que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y sus corazones algo histéricos.

Renee intentaba recordar su diálogo, frotaba su mente procurando repetir sus frases y como las había ensayado, pero no lograba hacerlo. Sabía que Lucy estaba recibiendo indicaciones de los especialistas a unos metros. Además estaba concentrada en no recordar lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, para evitar repentinos acaloramientos difíciles de explicar y encima tenía que hacer memoria y rescatar de su mente los diálogos de la siguiente escena... ¡Era demasiado!

Respiró hondo, casi con furia, acomodándose en su silla y abriendo el guión por la pagina correspondiente.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó una voz a su lado. Se giró, mirando a Lucy con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir.

"Si, si. Solo algo cansada. ¿Y tú?"

Lucy meditó la respuesta, pero no contestó nada de lo que pensaba, tan solo se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa: "Creo que ando como tú… Esta siendo un día demasiado largo" musitó con normalidad

"Pues aun te quedan dos horas" respondió Renee con humor, sintiendo que aquella relajada charla con Lucy insuflaba algo de aire a su ánimo. Lucy miró hacia el gran reloj que coronaba una de las paredes del estudio, mientras gemía:

"¿Dos horas? Oh, dime que es mentira…" Renee negó graciosa con la cabeza, viendo aumentar el gesto de fastidio de Lucy "Podríamos intentar chantajearles, quizás si les digo que me he roto algo nos manden antes a casa…" meditó guasona.

"Te pondrían una escayola y nos harían continuar. ¡Parece que no les conozcas!" bromeó Renee.

"Cierto… Además esas cosas pican mucho..." bromeo completamente seria, sabiendo que su amiga no aguantaría la risa. Normalmente mantenía el rostro tranquilo o concedía media sonrisa a su propio chiste, pero esa vez el sonido de las carcajadas de Renee fue demasiado balsámico como para no acompañarla y rió con ella.

"Retomamos desde el principio; colocamos las luces y empezamos chicas" anunció la voz del director, primero para el estudio en general, después dirigiéndose a ellas.

"De nuevo en marcha…" farfulló Lucy desganada, mirando al resto del equipo ponerse en marcha eficaces "¿Vamos?" preguntó, buscando, pero con reparos, la mirada de Renee. Los ojos verdosos tampoco parecían mucho más firmes pero también aguantaban el contacto.

"Si, volvamos" Renee abandonó su silla, descubriendo que continuaba sin recordar el dialogo de la siguiente escena. Y sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta que hubiera podido dejar de lado, o al menos apartar un instante todo lo que torturaba su mente. Tenia que hacer algo.

Agarró el brazo de Lucy que ya se dirigía al plató y la detuvo, dispuesta a hablar antes de perderla entre el equipo. Lo estrechó con cariño y dijo carraspeando por los nervios:

"Luce, ¿luego podemos hablar?"

"¿Luego?" repitió Lucy con tono neutro.

"Si, a solas"

 _A solas…_ Acababa de sentir un escalofrío aterrador con solo sentirla agarrando su brazo y su corazón palpitaba como si corriera la maratón, ¿y ella quería quedar a solas? Tenía la intuición de que probablemente de hallarse en esa situación se olvidaría hasta de respirar. Era desquiciante la mezcla entre pánico y emoción que le provocaba aquella inocente propuesta.

Pero debía aceptar. Y sin lugar a dudas, también quería hacerlo.

"Claro" sonrió tímida "En cuanto acabemos" resolvió sintiendo como le fallaba la voz ante la mirada de Renee

"Genial" fue la aliviada y alegre respuesta. Con aquello resuelto, ambas se encaminaron de nuevo al centro del rodaje.

Fue una conversación breve, pero los escasos cinco minutos que había llegado a durar, marcaron un antes y un después en el rodaje. Las dos últimas horas transcurrieron mucho más fluidas gracias a la drástica reducción de equívocos y olvidos, y las renovadas ganas de ambas protagonistas. Y de nuevo el resto del equipo era un mero espectador que desconocía completamente lo que ocurría o dejaba de ocurrir entre ambas mujeres.

* * *

Renee siempre derrochaba alegría y eran pocos los que no se contagiaban de su radiante sonrisa, pero la felicidad que rezumaba durante aquellas dos últimas horas era exagerada hasta para la actriz. Sonreía por doquier y si tenían que repetir tomas era porque todos estallaban en risas flojas, iniciadas por ella.

Una de las "víctimas" del cambio de humor de Renee era la propia Lucy. Si su amiga parecía eufórica, su estado era mas parecido a un atolondramiento intermitente. Cuando olvidaba que no debía, se perdía en su compañera mirándola con media sonrisita; cuando reaccionaba, sacudía su cabeza intentando volver en si y olvidar como sus ojos se perdían allí a donde iba la rubia y como su boca tenía un tic automático que le colocaba una inevitable sonrisa por cada gesto de Renee.

Y se estaba desquiciando. Lo más molesto era sentir que no tenía dominio de aquello y que escapaba totalmente a su control; se estaba volviendo demasiado perturbador. Las ocasiones de sentirse tan perdida a lo largo de toda su vida, podían contarse con una mano, y además nunca eran debidas a sentimientos o amor; ni Rob, ni Garth, ni…

Un segundo… ¿amor? Pero es que esto no es amor, no se trata de eso, ¿no?, meditó asustada para si. Solo había perdido la cabeza, y permitido que un pequeño desliz desencadenara en una locura, pero solo era eso… Únicamente había besado por equivocación a Renee, y después olvido echar el freno, hasta que ya estaba gimiendo y pidiendo más con desesperación… casi con anhelo. Cada vez que su mente reflexionaba hasta ese punto, chocaba contra una pared infranqueable, con la que aprovechaba para darse golpes figuradamente. Sentía que era inútil intentar mentirse a si misma, pero no tenía claro cual era la verdad en todo aquello… ¿Qué su encuentro había sido una desorbitada locura? Cierto. ¿Qué llevaba quizás años deseándolo? Más cierto aun.

"Estoy perdida…" gimió para si, con voz derrotada y frotando su frente.

"¿Luce?" pronunció con insistencia Rob

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Llevo un rato llamándote, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó el productor, mirándola con atención como si así lograra adivinar en que recovecos se había perdido la mente de su mujer. Junto a él, algunos componentes más del equipo, prestaban atención a la despistada actriz, entre ellos Renee. Lucy atisbó a verla, al sentir su mirada, entre curiosa y preocupada, fijada sobre ella. Tragó hondo y se giró de nuevo hacia Rob.

"Solo estaba meditando acerca del siguiente fragmento" apuntó sosteniendo un guión que se hallaba oportunamente cerca.

"No le des más vueltas, te estaba diciendo que hemos terminado por hoy" sonrió el productor "¡Buen trabajo, chicos!" exclamó como de costumbre, utilizando las palabras mágicas con las cuales el equipo entendía que podían comenzar a recoger y marcharse "Por hoy hay sido suficiente" Anduvo hasta Lucy, quien permanecía más ida que presente, y colocó las manos en su cintura. Instintivamente, la actriz buscó la reacción de Renee, encontrándola a unos pasos de ellos, pero caminando con la cabeza gacha y sin demasiada prisa, como sin querer enfrentarles de esa tierna guisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo" medió sonrió Lucy, caminando para apartar las manos de Rob de ella.

"Luce" musitó entonces la voz de Renee, logrando toda su atención. "No tardare nada, ¿te espero en la entrada?" la leve pero dulcísima sonrisa que mostraba Renee aceleró su pulso y redujo aun más su capacidad de reacción. Cuando ya casi sabía que decir, la voz de Rob interrumpió su esfuerzo.

"¿En la entrada? ¿A donde vais?" cuestionó disconforme, mirándolas alternativamente.

La aturullada mente de Lucy solo alcanzaba a repetir "a hablar del polvo que hemos echado, a hablar del polvo que hemos echado, a hablar del polvo…" por lo que creyó más conveniente permitir que contestara Renee. Se giró hacia ella, como indicándole que así lo hiciera, pero el productor, al comprobar que no sería su mujer quien respondería ni se molestó en escucharla. La interrumpió, adelantándose y colocando un brazo en torno a los hombros de su mujer.

"Déjalo, ya lo apañáis para otro día" decidió él sin más "Tengo reserva para cenar, así que vayámonos a celebrar el comienzo de nuestra sexta temporada" comenzó a caminar, llevándose consigo a Lucy, que se dejaba guiar por inercia. Dieron un par de pasos, pero al cruzarse con Renee, les detuvo de un modo casi forzado.

Agarró el brazo de Lucy igual que hiciera solo horas antes, intentando recuperar a su amiga. Se acercó y siseó con la mas adorable de las sonrisas "¿Luce? Venga, ¿qué me dices?" Las palabras de Rob parecían no haber importunado lo más mínimo a Renee, como si ni si quiera hubiera escuchado al impertinente hombre.

Por su parte, Lucy se encontraba sumida en un inesperado temblor, como un leve terremoto bajo sus pies, que hacia temblar los cimientos pero que solo ella parecía notar. Cuando comprendió que no era ningún movimiento sísmico, sino sus imparables pulsaciones, tragó hondo nerviosa. No era ella misma, y lo sabía, pero solo ese agarre de Renee que quería decir tanto y esas dulces palabras con un trasfondo similar a una súplica, destrozaban sus nervios.

Debía anular la inesperada reserva para cenar, hablar con Renee como había prometido y aclarar algo de ese loco corazón que pateaba con violencia sus costillas en cada bombeo. Un vértigo desconocido nubló su vista y su equilibrio, y casi por inercia rodeó la cintura de Rob. La sola idea de permitir otro momento a solas con Renee, desarmaba su mente y anulaba su control, y aquello encendía una alarma dentro de si. Casi con un miedo irracional su cabeza comenzó a gritar "No puedo, no puedo, no puedo" Se afianzó aun más a la cintura de su esposo y tragó ruidosa.

El cambio de postura no paso desapercibido para Renee. Su respiración se detuvo involuntariamente, mientras esperaba paciente por una respuesta. Necesitaba hablar con Lucy y estaba segura de que ella también, así que no entendía esa reticencia. No sería la primera vez que pospondría un plan con Rob por otro con ella, y en esa situación con más motivo. Había ocurrido algo que las sobrepasaba a ambas y necesitaban ese momento. Para Renee era demasiado importante y trascendental como para dejarlo pasar sin más y quería pensar que era mutuo. Pero la duda en la esquiva y rara mirada de Lucy, le hacía temer una respuesta que hasta entonces no había esperado. ¿Realmente, después de lo sucedido, sería capaz de dejarla plantada?

"No nos recogeremos tarde" intentó dulcemente tirando de tantos argumentos como lograra inventar. Por favor, no me dejes así, no lo hagas, no pases de esto…

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que le destrozaba recibir. Una mirada compasiva en los ojos azules de Lucy, una sonrisita impersonal y el conocido ladeo del rostro. Ni si quiera necesitó escucharla porque adivinó palabra por palabra "Otro día, ¿vale, Ren? Es que ya tiene la reserva" musitó firme pero sin parecer ella misma.

"Esta bien" contestó seria, tan distante como logró parecer "Entonces hasta mañana; que tengáis buena noche" añadió cortés pero fría y sin esperar respuesta antes de girarse y marchar. Se alejó en dirección contraria, sin importarle demasiado que las caravanas quedaran en sentido opuesto. El set aun estaba repleto de gente y lo único que imaginaba para ese momento, era perderse entre ellos y por cualquier sitio.

Se sentía mal. No, eso era inexacto y escaso… Se sentía fatal, arrollada y hundida, y todo de mano de Lucy. Se había acostado con su mejor amiga, había permitido que todo se retorciera de aquella manera y ahora estaba sola con todo aquello. No había podido evitarlo, era cierto que habría sido incapaz de detener aquello, pero mientras ocurría tampoco lo intentó. Y el motivo había sido que parecía haber algo más, como si permaneciera junto a Lucy en aquello, compartiendo algo único en medio de esa locura. Como si las unieran un sentimiento.

Pero no había sido así. Se habían acostado, habían compartido un revolcón, y ahora ella estaba sola y Lucy no parecía tener intención de querer evitarlo. Prácticamente Renee le había suplicado que hablaran, pensando erróneamente que las dos querrían. Pero no fue así.

Lucy tenía reserva para cenar, así que se marchó con su marido, y ellas dos... pues ya se verían. Para Renee era tan simple como eso. Y ella estaba caminando solitaria por los set, pensando en Lucy como una boba y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Aquello no estaba bien, ¡era injusto y doloroso! Pero era lo que ella se había buscado. Quizás así aprendería a no enamorarse sin preguntar antes si era mínimamente correspondida.

¿Enamorada? No, ella no estaba enamorada. Respiró hondo con rabia contenida, permitiendo que el dolor fuera sustituido por un intenso cabreo. Pero no iba dirigido contra Lucy, sino contra ella. Por su inocencia, por dar algo de ella que nadie había pedido, por dejarse llevar como una tonta sin pensarlo antes.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose esa vez si, hacia su caravana. Posiblemente su amiga ya no estaría en los estudios, y de todas formas era estúpido seguir "huyendo". Ya se verían al día siguiente y posiblemente todo seguiría igual, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

"Hola Ren"

"¿Lucy?, ¿qué tal?"

"Bien, bien, ¿y tu?"

"Recogiéndonos y listos para ir a dormir en breves."

"Te he llamado muy tarde, ¿verdad?"

"No, no pasa nada, está bien. ¿Qué querías?"

"Verás, como mañana entramos a las nueve, había pensado en llegar algo antes. Así podríamos tener la charla pendiente, ¿te parece bien?"

"Claro, podríamos desayunar allí. ¿A que hora?"

"¿A las ocho?"

"¿Tan pronto? Ufff…"

"Si te parece muy exagerado o no…"

"Nah, no te preocupes, bromeaba. A las ocho allí, ¿entonces?"

"¡Claro! Gracias"

"Gracias a ti por llamar. Buenas noches, Lucy"

"Felices sueños, Renny…"

"…Bip bip bip…"

* * *

Prefería comenzar su jornada laboral cabeceando junto a la ventanilla del copiloto, mientras Robert o el coche de producción conducían hacia los estudios. Pero esa mañana era ella quien dirigía el volante, y no había sueño ni ganas de seguir en casa y remolonear. No eran ni las ocho menos cuarto y el cielo comenzaba ahora a recoger las primeras luces del día, pero pocas veces había estado tan despierta como entonces.

La cena había sido un tremendo fracaso. Rob hablaba de cifras y proyectos y Lucy no bostezaba por respeto, pero tampoco escuchaba ni media palabra. Pensaba en Renee, en lo que habrían hablado de no haberse acobardado, en que estaría haciendo y como la enfrentaría al día siguiente. Había imaginado una fuerte discusión, algún reproche por su comportamiento y muchas disculpas hacia Renee. Pero tras su conversación de teléfono la noche anterior, ya no estaba tan segura de sus suposiciones.

La reserva para cenar era a las nueve y media de la noche. Para las diez y media ya estaban fuera del restaurante y camino de casa, pero la escasa hora había sido como un mundo para la actriz. No había dejado de pensar en Renee ni un instante y en cuanto tuvo un momento, marcó el número de su amiga. La había pillado a punto de marcharse a dormir, pero por lo demás parecía tan tranquila y alegre como siempre, y eso lejos de calmarla, había despertado un mal sabor de boca en Lucy. Y era esa vaga pero desagradable sensación, la que se mezclaba con sus nervios y convertía a Lucy en un flan humano.

Aparcó donde siempre, y avanzó deprisa por el camino de pasillos que conducían a las caravanas. Siempre que quedaba con Renee, tenían acordado tácitamente ese lugar y supo que esa vez sería igual. Cumpliendo perfectamente con sus expectativas, se encontró con una figura de similar porte y forma que Renee, a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta de su camerino. Saco sus llaves, aunque aun estuviera a metros de la puerta y se acercó aun más rápido sonriendo tímidamente.

La dulce sonrisa de su compañera contestó como saludo, hasta que estuvieron una frente a otra "Buenos días" exclamó Renee, tendiéndole una tarrina de café, en la que Lucy no había reparado.

"Muy buenos días" respondió esta, alcanzando la tibia bebida. El calor calentó sus manos e infundió algo de animo a su espíritu "Llevas mucho esperando"

"No, solo unos minutos. Pero de camino paré en una cafetería. Íbamos a desayunar, ¿no?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa. ¿Como podía resultar escalofriante encontrar a su amiga feliz? Lucy no podía entender porque pero toda aquella alegre normalidad estaba acabando con sus nervios.

"¿Entramos?" preguntó al terminar de abrir su cerradura.

"Tu delante" propuso encantadora, permitiéndola pasar y siguiéndola a solo unos centímetros. La cercanía, hasta entonces siempre algo normal entre ellas, estremeció el cuerpo de Lucy de manera inexplicable. Respiró hondo exigiéndose calma a si misma, y buscando poner las cosas en orden. Estaba en su caravana con Renee, como ella quería, ¿no? Pues ahora le correspondía hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" comentó la actriz casi tartamudeando. Renee sonrió de medio lado, sorprendida por el educado ofrecimiento, pero lo aceptó sin rechistar. Ocupó cómodamente uno de los sofás, sin sorprenderse cuando Lucy se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa, Luce?" inquirió dando un tentativo sorbo a su café. Los ojos azules la miraron casi con incredulidad, sintiendo que aquella naturalidad estaba llegando a resultar más incomoda que el propio recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Tenía que aclarar aquello, y hacerlo cuanto antes. Suspiró, cogió aire y la enfrentó tan entera como pudo.

"Yo… Ren, siento haber anulado lo de ayer, de verdad"

"No pasa nada, Rob tenía planes para vosotros; lo entiendo"

"Era solo una cena sobre la que no me había dicho nada, y tu y yo ya habíamos quedado" insistió, apartando su café en la mesilla y permitiendo que la crispación se hiciera con sus palabras. La idea de sentir que para Renee su plantón no había supuesto mayor trastorno que un pequeño cambio de planes, estaba resultando demasiado dolorosa como para creerlo. Tenía que haber algo más, tenía que ser algo más…

"Luce, de verdad, no le des vueltas. Es tu marido, y teníais una cena. No es para tanto, ¿no?" siseó Renee mirándola detenidamente. Lucy estaba segura que de su respuesta dependían varias cosas, pero no sabía bien cuales. Renee también había dejado a un lado la tarrina de su café, y estaba girada totalmente hacia su amiga, con una mirada directa pero demasiado firme para permitir leer en ella. Tenía que responder, debía decir algo, y no cualquier cosa, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. La situación volvía a superarla como había ocurrido la tarde anterior, y los sentimientos se agolpaban contra ella, incapaces de salir expresados en palabras. Pero quizás en actos...

Renee no vio llegar el beso. Fueron sus labios los que reconocieron el ataque y sus instintos los que reaccionaron al volver a tener esa boca contra la suya. Pero no dejó pasar un segundo antes de responderla ni se paró a pensar nada al respecto. Había asumido el papel que su primer encuentro supuso para Lucy, sabía que esta no le había concedido más importancia que un esporádico polvo. Pero aunque no concordara con su manera de sentir aquello, Renee no se veía capacitada para negarse si se repetía de nuevo. Y era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Permitió el beso y lo profundizó agarrando con fuerza la nuca de Lucy, logrando una deliciosa presión. Una cosa era innegable y es que los besos de su compañera eran los más embriagadores que había recibido nunca.

Lucy había intentado explicarse, decir algo sobre ellas y pedirle disculpas, pero todo aquello había quedado relegado a un segundo plano al besar a Renee. Su raciocinio se perdía entre besos y gemidos, y la pasión volvía a estar al mando de su encuentro. Por un momento creyó que aquello era buena señal, pero pronto descubrió que había logrado todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba.

Por segunda vez, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una maraña de miembros, besos, fogosas caricias, y placenteros movimientos. Pero en aquella ocasión, cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, no hubo intercambio alguno de miradas, fue la primera vez que Renee cerró sus ojos a los de Lucy, dejándose llevar como si cada una viviera su propio encuentro aparte de la otra. Algo dentro de Lucy se partió dolorosamente, y junto al placer del orgasmo, una desagradable sensación se hizo con ella.

Pero por si no fuera suficiente tortura, tras el encarnizado encuentro y el fogoso orgasmo, su amiga ni si quiera permitió un respiró a ambos cuerpos. En cuanto retomó el ritmo normal de su respiración, miró su reloj para exclamar, sin otro sentimiento que sorpresa y desaire,: "Oh, mierda. Son casi las nueve." Se apartó de los brazos de Lucy y abandonó el sofá que las había recogido durante todo el encuentro, buscando su ropa "¿Crees que me dará tiempo a una ducha rapidísima, antes de que nos llamen?"

Lucy, aun desde su posición horizontal, la miró atónita, sintiéndose extrañamente vacía. Era como no estar allí, como si esas palabras no fueran dirigidas a ella, sino a cualquier otra persona. Abrió un par de veces la boca, antes de encontrar palabras para contestar, y para su propia sorpresa, lo único que pudo responder fue:

"Supongo que si, pero tendrás que darte muchísima prisa" Incluso medio sonrió y su voz parecía relajada y acorde con el comportamiento de Renee.

"Lo intentaré…" bromeó su compañera, colocándose las ultimas de las prendas y los zapatos "Ahora nos vemos, Luce"

"Hasta ahora" convino. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Lucy también se sintió sucia, pero algo le dijo que a ella no se le pasaría ni con una ducha, ni con cien baños

* * *

 **Presente**

Aquella tarde, que tan solo se remontaba a unos meses atrás y sin embargo parecía una vida, resultó ser la primera y última ocasión en la que Lucy se había sentido haciendo el amor, y no practicando sexo, con su compañera. Nunca había logrado entender como se habían torcido las cosas de esa manera; pero había alcanzado a un punto en el que era tan incapaz de comprenderlo como de pararlo. Simplemente continuaba con aquello, intentando quedarse con todas las cosas buenas que lograba robar de sus encuentros. Una de ellas eran las escasas ocasiones en que Renee permanecía más de diez segundos entre sus brazos tras quedarse satisfecha, o cuando permitía el más mínimo atisbo de mimos o gestos cariñosos.

Por eso Lucy estaba disfrutando como una enana. El comportamiento de Renee podía ser debido a que sintiera compasión por su aborto, o quizás que en ese momento estaba tan a gusto como ella… tampoco quería averiguarlo. Solo necesitaba saber que su amiga continuaba tumbada y le permitía besar suavemente sus hombros. Continuó con las suaves caricias sobre la base de su cuello, y alcanzó con los labios su oído en un tierno caminito de besos. Su piel, siempre tan lisa y suave, era un manjar bañada en sudor y olor corporal, que embriagaba sus sentidos.

Cuando alcanzó el susceptible lóbulo de Renee, casi se cayó del sofá al escucharla ronronear de placer. No era como un gemido, sino más bien un gruñido ronco y profundo, cargado de sensualidad. Continuó entregada a su labor, sonriendo por el resultado que estaba dando, hasta que algo rompió el momento. Y por una vez no era Renee quien detenía sus cariñosas atenciones.

"Ese es tu móvil, ¿verdad?" siseó su compañera sin apenas saliva.

"Si… ese mismo" rezongó Lucy molesta, alargando el brazo para alcanzarlo. Resopló molesta al ver en la pantallita que era su marido quien la llamaba. "¿Si?" respondió al tiempo que Renee golpeaba su hombro, como pidiéndola que se levantara de ella, para poder salir. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras se movía concediéndole la escapatoria, y las ganas de lanzar el móvil bien lejos, se volvían casi irresistibles.

"Lucy, cariño, regresar a plató que retomamos. Hemos rematado las escenas de lucha con las dobles, pero necesitamos vuestras tomas"

"¿Me llamas al móvil para eso? ¿No podía acercarse nadie a las caravanas, Rob?"

"Así era mas rápido, cariño"

"Lo que tu digas, Rob" farfulló, sin ganas de excusas "Ahora llamo yo a Renee. Estaremos por ahí en…" miró a su amiga, vistiéndose en medio de la caravana, y que levanto la mano con los dedos extendidos "…unos cinco minutos, ¿vale?"

"Perfecto; no os retraséis"

"Descuida. Adiós"

"Adiós, cariñito"

Abandonó con desgana el teléfono sobre el sofá y se concedió un par de segundos, frotando su frente pensativa, antes de ponerse en pie junto a su compañera de reparto y amante. Renee, sin mirarla ni detenerse, le tendió parte de su vestuario, mientras ella misma seguía escudriñando en busca de una bota. Cada vez que tenía que jugar al "busco a Wally" con su ropa, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo lejos que el desenfreno de Lucy era capaz de lanzar sus prendas.

Con una puntualidad ya practicada, cinco minutos mas tarde acompañaban al resto del equipo y retomaban el rodaje como si nunca se hubieran ido. Para alivio de Renee, y sobretodo de Lucy, el rumor de la indiscreción de ambos cámaras se había extendido entre los presentes y todos parecían más reacios a comentar o cuchichear sobre el aborto. Y Lucy creyó que entre ellos se encontraría su marido, quien posiblemente intentaría obviar una charla sobre su repentina fuga, con el fin de evitar lo más posible incómodos lloros o conversaciones sensiblonas.

Pero Rob la sorprendió, algo que no lograba muy a menudo. Al tiempo que repasaban las posiciones y movimientos con las dobles y que un par de maquilladoras se ocupaban de retocar su coloretes y brillos, el productor se acercó directo a ellas. Lucía una sonrisita medio compasiva, y parecía ir en son de paz, sin intenciones más allá de hablar, ni instrucciones, ni directrices u órdenes. Lucy no lograba adivinar que se proponía, y eso despertaba aun más su inquietud.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras, cariño?" preguntó buscando su mirada con gesto comprensivo

"Bastante mejor, gracias" resolvió la actriz, tajante y rápida. Tenía la sensación de que Rob buscaba algo y de ser así, no se lo pondría tan fácil.

"Me alegro" añadió con un tono parecido a la sinceridad "Todo es cuestión de tiempo; poco a poco pasara. Y siento lo de los dos técnicos, me aseguraré de que vigilen sus bocazas"

"Perfecto" contestó Lucy con una gran sonrisa que no duró en su rostro ni tres segundos. Pero eso no detuvo las intenciones de Rob

"Verás cariño, estuve hablando con la cadena hace unos minutos. Me han dicho que se ha convocado una reunión para dentro de dos días, en la sede de la cadena. Y… quieren que vaya…"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Te vas a Los Ángeles?!"

"Si, ¡pero serán muy pocos días! Lo que tarden en cerrar y dejar organizada la emisión de los últimos capítulos. Solo me ausentaré el fin de semana; el lunes llegaré prontito y listo para retomar el trabajo.

"¿Cuándo te marchas?"

"Esta noche, en unas cinco… no, seis horas" confirmó mirando su reloj. Renee permanecía callada pero en medio de la conversación, como mera espectadora y sin creer lo que escuchaba. El altivo y aburrido productor tenía una faceta maleable y sumisa, que solo Lucy y sus jefes, lograban sacar de él. Pero nunca le hubiera creído capaz de tomar decisiones con ese orden de prioridades; ¿Lucy acababa de abortar y el viajaría a los Ángeles por cuestión de trabajo y negocios? Era demasiado, incluso para él.

"Bueno, pues que te sea leve" respondió Lucy sin mayor queja, permitiendo que continuaran maquillándola. Pero tanto Rob como Renee sabían que no poseía ese pasotismo ni en sueños.

"Pero cariño, me sabe mal dejarte sola en estos momentos…" Una ceja alzada le confirmó que para Lucy aquella disculpa sonaba a chorrada "…Había pensado, si a Renee no le importa, que te acompañara en casa estos días, por si necesitas cualquier cosa, o…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron ambas mujeres al tiempo. La sorpresa mantenía los ojos de Renee abiertos como platos, y sin embargo una gigante y traviesa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Lucy.

"¿El fin de semana? ¿Estás dos noches?" preguntó Renee con un exagerado gallo en la voz, pero fingiendo tranquilidad. Aunque su compañera mantenía el rostro gacho, al decir la palabra Noches, Renee vio una pícara sonrisa que Lucy no pudo reprimir, ni aun en su vergonzosa postura. Y aunque el gesto le molestara, también la desarmó por completo; antes de responder se encontró intentando atar desesperada a su imaginación, que de repente se desbocaba frente el panorama del fin de semana "Yo…"

"Venga, di que sí" rogó Lucy con suavidad, casi tímida "A los peques les encantara la sorpresa"

"Y será como si estuvieras en tu propia casa" añadió Rob interesado.

Era una locura, decidió Renee para si; esa idea tenía que ser de todo menos buena, pero de alguna forma, sabía lo que acabaría pasando… Respiró hondo planeando una excusa creíble, pero al encontrar su mirada, el "No" dejó de ser una posibilidad radicalmente.

"Claro, como no…" musitó con la alegría y predisposición de siempre, pero con una sensación de terror inundando cada rincón de su ser.

"¡Perfecto! Gracias, chicas" celebró Robert eufórico, contento consigo mismo por haber logrado borrar milagrosamente el cabreo de su esposa, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo.

"Si, muchas gracias" concordó Lucy, apoyando a su esposo pero con la mirada fija en su compañera. Renee contuvo la respiración, y aunque conservó su exterior templado, sentía sus piernas flaquear.

…Se había dicho a si misma que el final de su aventura había llegado y que pondría la conveniente distancia. Y a las horas de esa decisión, estaba de nuevo en la caravana de Lucy gimiendo sin control y retozando con ella.

Ahora tenía clarísimo que debería actuar con mayor radicalidad y control: cada vez resultaba más duro continuar con esa historia y su salud mental y afectiva le rogaban a gritos que la zanjara. ¿Y que terminaba haciendo? Aceptando pasar un fin de semana con ella y a solas.

Por culpa de toda aquella contienda, su cuerpo era victima de una sensación extraña, como si la dirigieran al matadero, pero ella misma hubiera comprado un pase VIP para asegurarse la asistencia. ¡Aquello no tenía lógica! Pero era incapaz de decirle que no…

Trago ruidosa y casi aterrorizada, no quería pensar lo que les depararía el fin de semana…

"¡A rodar se ha dicho!" anunció a lo lejos la voz de Rob.

"Vamos, Renny" propuso su amiga, caminando hacia el centro del rodaje. Y como siempre, casi sin dudarlo, Renee la siguió; al fin y al cabo así terminaba siendo siempre, ¿no? Estaba comprobado, así que ¿para que resistirse?

 _Continuará..._


	3. No habrá más veces

**No Habrá Más Veces**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

"¿Te comentó algo Steve?" preguntó Lucy antes de detenerse en un semáforo. Miró a Renee, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, e intentó no sonreír más de la cuenta. Aunque la idea de un fin de semana con Renee fuera dolorosamente deliciosa, no quería asustarla demostrándole sus inmensas ganas.

"No estaba en casa cuando subí a por la bolsa de viaje. Ya le había avisado por teléfono y quiso aprovechar para quedarse más tiempo en el bar y cerrarlo él" respondió mientras volvían a acelerar. Se conocía de memoria el camino que conducía a casa de Lucy; una rotonda, dos urbanizaciones, un semáforo y habrían llegado. Lo que no tenía tan claro era si se moría de ganas o de miedo por empezar esos días. El gusanillo que la recorría desde las piernas hasta el pecho resultaba un tanto confuso y difícil de descifrar.

En la entrada del hogar de Lucy se encontraba rondando vigilante su perro, pero en cuanto reconoció el coche, permaneció sentado y atento. Antes de que las actrices hubieran podido sacar la pequeña maleta ya se restregaba alegre contra las piernas de Renee.

"No me das ni un segundo de respiro, ¿eh?" sonrió devolviéndole el gesto con carantoñas.

"Pues ya verás los peques" añadió bromista echándose la maleta a la espalda. Sin tiempo a que Renee pudiera rechistárselo una alegre voz llamó su atención desde la puerta de la entrada:

"¿Peques? ¡No tan peques, mama!" Daisy, desde el marco de la puerta, sonreía a ambas mujeres, antes de caminar a medio trote hacia ellas

"Hola, Dai" siseó Renee abrazándola con fuerza

"¡Renny, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó separándose levemente de ella

"Se viene a pasar un par de días con nosotros, ¿qué te parece?" se adelantó Lucy librando a su amiga de tener que pensar una explicación.

"¡Genial! ¿Pero es por el viaje de Rob? Prefiero que este Renny aquí, pero podría haberte echado una mano yo"

"Si, bueno, son varias cosas…" resolvió Lucy, sin ganas de aclarar nada más.

"Pues sea por lo que sea, me alegro de tenerte por aquí, rubia" zanjó Daisy encaminándose hacia su hogar, seguida de su simpática mascota.

"¿Entramos?" preguntó entonces con suavidad Renee sonriéndole, buscando la mirada de Lucy y estrechando su brazo con cariño. Su amiga se giró hacia ella, sintiendo como su propia sonrisa reaparecía con fuerza y el desanimo se marchaba sin avisar.

"Gracias por venir, pequeña" murmuró Lucy rodeando con confianza sus hombros

"Deja ya de decir eso" exclamó la rubia, asestándole un empujón cariñoso con la cadera, pero rodeando su cintura encantada y permitiendo que Lucy llevara la maleta hasta entrar en la casa.

* * *

En ocasiones meditaba acerca de su embarazo; solía ser cuando se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la mano en su tripa, aun lisa y sin señales aparentes. Pensaba en como sería su vida a partir del nacimiento de su hijo y en los cambios que supondría. Y en esos momentos, aunque se tratara de un futuro incierto, sabía que algo estaba claro: para ella sería más que suficiente lograr que su familia se pareciera una décima parte a la de Lucy. Cada vez que disfrutaba de su compañía, comprobaba con sana envidia que ese era un auténtico hogar, permitía respirar auténtico cariño, amor y confianza en cada rincón de la casa.

Habían pasado el resto de aquella tarde-noche con los hijos de Lucy. Durante casi tres horas jugaron con el pequeño de la casa, le prepararon entre ambas la cena, y una vez entrada la noche, Daisy y Renee se entretuvieron hablando en el salón mientras Lucy lo acostaba.

Para cuando Julius ya babeaba dulcemente en su cunita, Lucy regresaba con ellas, escuchándolas hablar en el piso de abajo. Para su hija, Renee era casi como una tía, sabía que compartía confidencias con ella y que mantenían una estrecha y cariñosa relación. Pero continuaba habiendo algo inusual en aquella situación. Resultaba raro pero al tiempo natural dirigirse a esas horas de la noche a su salón y encontrarse con las voces entremezcladas de esas dos personas tan importantes para ella. El sentimiento de calidez y hogar que despertaba la presencia de Renee allí resultaba bastante preocupante… igual que todo lo que Renee provocaba en ella. ¿Cómo podía esperar que fuera diferente esa vez?

Tomó aire y con una gran sonrisa entró en el salón uniéndose a ambas en la charla.

* * *

Con el reloj marcando las once de la noche, Daisy anunció entre bostezos que se retiraba a dormir. Después de cenar habían retomado posiciones en el salón y en ese instante se hallaban otra vez sentadas en los sofás y hablando entre risas. Pero tras digerir una suculenta y copiosa cena, el sueño mezclado con la digestión empezaba a hacerse notar.

"Buenas noches, chicas, y no trasnochéis" bostezó Daisy desde la puerta.

"No te preocupes, cariño, no lo haremos. Renee ya está mayor y no aguantaría" aseguró con gesto serio, haciéndolas reír aunque Renee le sacudió un codazo "¡Auch! ¿Ves?, ya ni tiene fuerza al pegar" insistió, deteniendo a tiempo a Renee para evitar que llegara a sacudirla de nuevo.

"Sois como niñas…" rió Daisy

"Yo no, ¡es tu madre!" farfulló fingiendo enfurruñarse

"Di que sí, Renny, que eso te ha sonado muy de adulto" respondió Lucy entre risas

"¡Felices sueños!" se despidió Daisy sonriendo por las bromas y jueguecitos de ambas compañeras. Cuando se alejó, aún alcanzaba a escuchar las risas. Oír unas carcajadas tan auténticas y despreocupadas proviniendo de su madre, era reconfortante. Lucy siempre sonreía y podía decirse que era feliz, pero pocas cosas lograban arrancarle esa alegría, y sin duda una de ellas era Renee. El sueño la venció con la imagen de ambas mujeres en su curiosa camaradería y con una sonrisita en los labios por su madre.

"Luce, no te engañes…" retomó Renee, tras ver marchar a Daisy "Tú eres mas vieja y…"

"¡Ey!" interrumpió como si fuera el mayor de los sacrilegios "Tan solo menos joven" aclaró, reanudando las risas de su amiga

"Llámalo como quieras, señora"

"¿Señora? Pero si me conservo mucho mejor que tú. ¡Auch! Ese si que no lo vi venir…" jadeó divertida ante un nuevo codazo de Renee.

"Tú tienes más años, y por lo tanto tienes menos aguante que yo" decidió Renee con una sonrisa inocente, que aumentó ante la ceja alzada de Lucy "Es un hecho comprobado, la edad pasa factura, ¿qué le vas a hacer?" musitó con gesto angelical y reclinándose relajada, como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

"Perro ladrador, poco mordedor, Ren" afirmó Lucy con superioridad.

"Mira, te salió un refrán… ¡como a los abuelitos!" exclamó divertida pero pegando un salto sobre el sofá para alejarse de Lucy. Como intuía, su compañera no apreció tanto el chistecillo como la burla incluida, y se había abalanzado sobre ella "No, no, no…" exclamó cuando los dedos de Lucy se movieron implacables por sus cosquillas. Se retorció entre risas sobre el sofá, sin ser consciente de cómo comenzaba a transformarse el ambiente entre ellas. "¡Pa…! jajajajaja, ¡Para, vieja abusona!" gritó revolcándose en un vano intento por huir de la tortura. Pero lo único que lograba era terminar aún más tumbada a lo largo del sofá, obligando a su atacante a acercarse.

"Esa no es una buena táaaaaactica" respondió malévola Lucy, pero deteniendo levemente su ataque. Antes de ser consciente estaba sentada cerca del cuerpo echado de Renee y sus manos recorrían cariñosas pero en alerta, las costillas de su amiga.

"¿Entonces… cual si sería una buena?" susurró Renee, recuperando la respiración normal y mirándola fijamente. Lucy tomó aire, sobrepasada por la situación en la que de pronto se encontraban y la repentina tensión que estaban compartiendo.

Tragó hondo, reponiéndose poco a poco de ese brusco descubrimiento y meditando donde se había ido la soltura y seguridad de segundos antes. Decidió que habrían huido tras la primera vez que sus ojos se encaminaran inconscientes hacia la boca de Renee.

Su amiga permanecía tumbada junto a ella y los turbadores ojos verdes se escapaban también hacia sus labios. Además las cosquillas habían cesado bastantes segundos atrás, pero las respiraciones se iban acelerando por momentos. Sabía a qué se debía todo aquello, pero no era lo que esperaba. Nunca habían cruzado esa línea. De alguna manera, mantenían un tácito acuerdo que delimitaba el territorio de su pasión al trabajo, el estudio y sus caravanas, pero jamás fuera de allí.

Continuar con lo que tenía entre manos en ese sofá, sacaba su aventura de ese establecido y precintado rincón de sus vidas; lo convertía sin remedio en algo real y con cada vez más consecuencias. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Tenía claro que quería, estaba en su hogar y compartiría su cama con quien deseaba. Sonaba perfecto, pero no se imaginaba viviendo por fin esa dulce situación, y que se tratara sólo de puro sexo. Seguir adelante era dar un paso fundamental de alguna manera, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a ser tan inolvidable siendo la pasión y el placer los únicos motivos.

Tenía que dictaminar un veredicto, porque era consciente de que en cuanto sus labios se perdieran en los de Renee, también lo harían su raciocino, su voluntad y su cordura. Y entonces si que no habría posibilidad alguna de decidirse a detener aquello.

"Hmmmm… quizás demostrarme cuanto eres capaz de trasnochar" musitó con voz baja y suave, intentando en vano romper ese silencioso y tirante ambiente. Su mirada volvió a escaparse a la tentadora boca de su compañera, que parecía encontrarse cada vez más cerca. Sonrió por dentro con resignación al comprender que era ella misma reclinándose hacia Renee sin darse cuenta. Lo tomó como el veredicto final de rendición de su cuerpo, aunque una sensación incomoda y melancólica le dijo que su alma no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Centró su mirada en Renee, tragando hondo y esperando impaciente a escuchar su respuesta.

A unos centímetros de la morena, un corazón bombeaba con velocidad. El pulso de Renee se había desorbitado al asimilar lo cerca que se encontraban y lo enrarecido que permanecía el ambiente, aunque no estaba sorprendida por ello. De hecho se planteaba con ironía si haber esperado cuatro minutos a que Daisy se retirara a dormir, sería un record o no.

Pero quitando su desmesurada velocidad, Renee había tenido claro cómo acabarían aquella noche. Y por el calor en su vientre y los cosquilleos que recorrían su piel debía reconocer que se moría de ganas, tanto como si se tratara de su primera vez. Se sentía ridícula al advertir el gusanillo, producto de la anticipación, recorriendo su estómago como si no hubieran estado juntas decenas de veces, como si no hubieran transcurrido apenas unas horas desde su ultimo polvo. Pero se admitió a si misma que era eso, esa sensación única y más poderosa que ella, la que había terminado por aniquilar su fuerza de voluntad y sus ganas de resistirse a Lucy. Así que era lógico que además lograra hacerla sentir como una adolescente temblorosa.

Respiró hondo, meditando su respuesta. Si no podía huir de aquello, y como única opción le quedaba derretirse ante la mínima ofensiva de Lucy, al menos lo disfrutaría.

"Trato hecho, Luce. Ven aquí" pronunció ronca y gutural, sintiendo el candor de su cuerpo extendiéndose y haciéndose con ella. Por si las palabras no lograran ser suficiente, recurrió a los hechos. Alcanzó el cuello de su camisa y tiró de el, impidiéndole cualquier intento de resistencia o negación y obligándola a doblarse hasta alcanzar su boca. Apenas se elevó para recibir a su prisionera y tan solo dos segundos más tarde el desfogado beso era un hecho.

Renee devoraba aquella boca con atención y liviandad, Lucy se dejaba hacer siguiéndola en sus movimientos y sintiendo como el beso incendiaba su vientre. El calor se extendió vertiginosamente por su cuerpo, concentrándose una gran parte entre sus piernas. Pero su raciocinio aún golpeó un par de veces su conciencia, intentando no quedar irremediablemente aplastado por aquella candencia. Era cierto que hasta su pensamiento parecía gemir mientras las lenguas se encontraban y comenzaban a juguetear entre ellas, pero fue capaz de discurrir algo más. Cuando la cercanía y el beso impidieron que el aire circulara entre ellas, sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno, y Renee concedió una leve escapatoria a la boca de Lucy. Se recreó en el sabor de su amiga, mientras las dos recuperaban el ritmo normal de la respiración.

Lucy confirmó en los ojos oscurecidos de Renee que no se permitían dudas sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero curiosamente fue su propia necesidad la que, dada aquella situación, traicionó toda la lógica que intentaba conseguir, y la segunda invasión fue propiciada por la misma Lucy. Cuando sus ansias, y no las de su pequeña amante, dictaron el ritmo del nuevo beso, dio todo por perdido.

Renee representaba para ella esa debilidad única e insalvable, que siempre le hacía recaer. Que su amiga no supiera que Lucy le pertenecía, no lo volvía menos real, y estaba siendo victima de ese hecho. Siempre que los ojos de Renee buscaran los suyos, ella acudiría, siempre que sonriera con ese toque de picardía que la pasión concedía a su gesto, Lucy estaría ahí para cuanto deseara... le gustase o no.

Pero había algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Aunque fuera un sueño bobo, o una fantasía irreal, exprimiría esa experiencia y la disfrutaría a su manera. Le robaría al destino cuanto pudiese aprovechar de ese momento. No podía negarse a Renee, pero tampoco quería renunciar a lograr tenerla en su hogar, en su territorio, como algo más que un simple polvo. Aunque no fuera compartido, esa noche no habría sexo, al menos ella haría el amor.

La mano de Renee serpenteando por su espalda marcó el final de sus divagaciones. Los dedos de su amante perfilaban su columna enviando escalofríos a cada nervio de su cuerpo, antes de alcanzar el enganche de su sujetador. Con un tirón experto estaba desabrochado, y Lucy contra los labios de Renee, no pudo evitar una sonrisita sorprendida por lo bien que se le empezaba a dar aquello. No reparó en la prenda desabrochada que bailoteaba por el interior de su camisa, hasta que sintió las manos de Renee desplazándose hacia su torso. Escapaban directas a la prenda, exactamente a los botones que la confinaban en torno a su cuerpo.

Con el primer botón desabrochado y un contundente jadeo escapándose de su garganta, Lucy consideró que el momento requería otro escenario que su salón. Acarició las mejillas de Renee, hasta deslizar sus pulgares entre ambas bocas, deteniendo el beso con delicadeza. Al hacerlo, la punta de la lengua de Renee, apareció entre sus labios para saborearlos, mientras abría los ojos, logrando estremecer cada fibra de Lucy. Empezaba a temer que no llegaran al cuarto, de forma que se dio prisa en explicarse lo mejor posible:

"Creo que deberíamos subir al dormitorio... ¿te parece b...?"

"Te sigo…" ronroneó la voz de Renee, contra su oído, alcanzando el lóbulo con un tentador mordisquito. La descarga que provocó en su amante se tradujo en un sonoro lloriqueo de total frustración. Con una sonrisita casi maquiavélica, Renee se removió bajo el cuerpo de Lucy, escapando de la presión de este, y poniéndose de pie de manera tortuosamente lenta. La actriz más alta no perdió detalle, siguiéndola con la vista y dejándose levantar cuando Renee tendió una mano hacia ella. Con un leve tirón se puso en pie y aprovechó el impulso para dejarse llevar contra Renee. Ambos cuerpos se mezclaron por inercia en una maraña de miembros y besos, que no detuvo sus intenciones de subir. Aunque el excitante sonido de sus labios mezclándose y devorando la boca de la otra, se dejaba escuchar con fuerza sobre el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, Lucy fue capaz de recordar el camino a su cuarto y guió a ambas hacia el pasillo, sin separarse ni un ápice.

Antes del primer escalón, Renee ya se perdía en torno a la cinturilla de su pantalón. En el tercero, había asaltado su cremallera y el botón, se colaba por sus vaqueros y apretaba con fuerza el trasero de Lucy, haciéndola trastabillar al dar el siguiente paso. Recuperó el equilibrio con un gutural sonido, que fue tragado por los labios y lengua de Renee.

"Si no dejas de hacer eso, no llegaremos nunca" murmuró con un pequeño respingo de deleite.

"Hmmmm… o quizás consiga que... lleguemos más rápido" siseó Renee contra su oído, pegando ambas caderas y con un matiz que dejaba claro que el doble sentido era más que intencionado.

"Madre…" gruñó Lucy mordiéndose el labio inferior y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Renee, al sentir esas palabras calándola hasta lo más hondo de su libido. Se separó veloz de Renee y agarrando su mano, comenzó a ascender rauda los inacabables escalones, sabiendo que aquellas curvas junto a ella eran su perdición y que la distancia era el único modo de no terminar haciendo algo en la escalera de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Tras ella, su amante mantenía su ritmo, y subía con las mismas prisas por alcanzar el dormitorio. Lucy atravesó el marco de la puerta procurando no chocarse con nada. Pero estaba resultando bastante complicado puesto que Renee la había girado y por lo tanto caminaba de espaldas, y además tiraba de su camiseta por su cabeza, dejándola a ciegas. Para cuando logró cerrarla, intentando no dar un portazo a pesar de las prisas, Renee ya apartaba su camiseta con un hábil movimiento de muñeca. El desabrochado sujetador se le unió veloz, pero Lucy ni se percató. Unos ávidos y entregados labios devoraban la curva de su cuello, robándole toda su atención. Acarició la corta melena de su amante, animándola a no detenerse y permitiendo que las manos de Renee se perdieran por su anatomía.

Dos minutos después los labios marcaban una apasionada ruta por su mandíbula y las manos habían deslizado los pantalones por la cinturilla junto a su ropa interior. Se encontraba completamente desnuda ante Renee y aunque sabía que era su compañera quien estaba dirigiendo aquella orquesta, y su sensible y excitado cuerpo era una prueba de ello, Lucy también deseaba disfrutar de la perfecta desnudez de Renee.

Abrazó su cintura, pegando ambos cuerpos y encaminándolos hacia la cama. Renee se movió con ella sin poner la más mínima objeción, estaba entretenida recreándose con sus manos en la espalda de Lucy. Recorrió su columna, consciente de los escalofríos que provocaban, antes de detenerse en los tentadores hoyuelos que tenía en la parte baja, unos centímetros por encima de su firme trasero. Decidió que las curvas de Lucy guiaran el recorrido de sus manos, de forma que al reclinarse en la cama, sobre su amiga, ya se dirigían hacia ambos costados perfilando sus costillas y haciendo amago de rondar sus pechos. Disfrutó del gemido anticipado de Lucy contra su oído, antes de poner distancia entre ellas. Con el gutural sonido aún resonando en su cabeza, alejó sus manos y boca, y se sentó sobre el regazo de Lucy.

Bajo su atenta mirada, pero sin realizar ningún tipo de ceremonia, se desvistió con prisas. Solo recuperó la posición horizontal cuando su cuerpo se pudo comparar en desnudez con el que se agitaba bajo ella. En ese momento sus manos regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado una silenciosa promesa a medias.

Cerró su palma en torno a un turgente pecho, casi con crueldad, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Lucy se arqueó involuntariamente como placentera reacción. Pero lo que más disfruto Renee fue observar su boca firme y temblorosamente cerrada, conteniendo lo que se adivinaba como un gran gemido. La imagen era demasiado incitante como para dejarla pasar sin más. Descendió hasta los labios de Lucy, robándole un beso fiero y puramente sensual.

"Esto del silencio no lo tenemos tan ensayado, ¿eh?" jadeó Renee contra su boca, haciendo vibrar sus labios.

"No…" reconoció Lucy respirando con dificultad "Pero somos actrices de método, seguro que podremos con ello" aseveró con una seguridad que no quedaba patente en su entrecortada voz, y menos aún cuando la boca de Renee se cerró traicionera sobre su pezón sin previó aviso "¡Ooooh… hmmmm!" gimió con los labios blancos de la presión, y las manos agarrando con fuerza sus sábanas.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó juguetona, alzando la vista hasta el enrojecido rostro de Lucy. Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte, devolvió su dedicación a la jugosa piel que se traía entre manos. Lamió con detenimiento su pecho, utilizando tan solo la punta de la lengua. Sus dientes se unieron con intensa suavidad segundos después y el espasmódico movimiento del cuerpo de Lucy le chivó cuando necesitaba oír. El silencio no era impedimento para saber que le robaba hasta la última gota de placer poco a poco.

Se colocó completamente sobre ella, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo y sometiéndola a sus designios que en ese instante se trataban de pequeñas y gozosas torturas. Su boca paseo traviesa de un pecho a otro, concediéndole inesperados mordisquitos que ponían a prueba la resistencia y silencio de Lucy. Lograba tragarse todos los sonidos que Renee y sus manos iban provocando en ella, pero esa situación estaba desbocando sus caderas y el río que se formaba bajo ellas.

Las piernas de Renee se colocaron estratégicamente entre las de Lucy de forma que sin alejarse de su "atormentado" tórax, pudiera mantenerla abierta para su toque. Sus manos descendieron lentamente por el vientre de Lucy, contrayéndolo violentamente al deslizarse con las uñas. Un leve y traidor gemido se escapó de la actriz más alta, logrando la atención de Renee. Lucy mordía su labio inferior y arrugaba las sábanas con ambos puños, y al notar las suaves manos en sus ingles, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Arqueando sensualmente su cuello, pero siempre sin ruido alguno por encima de un leve ronroneo.

Cuando sus dedos jugaron con los oscuros cabellos del sexo de Lucy, las necesitadas reacciones de la actriz despertaron el lado más indulgente de Renee. Fue incapaz de hacerle continuar con aquel voto de silencio, consciente de lo expresiva que solía ser su amante bajo sus atenciones. Su mano descendió lentamente entre los oscuros rizos, cada vez mas cerca del nudo de nervios, pero el resto de su cuerpo se trasladó hasta cubrir el de Lucy, incluida su boca. La sorpresa del inesperado beso no impidió que Lucy se desfogara. Renee arrasó esa cálida boca con un devastador beso y dominó con su lengua cada rincón, al tiempo que amortiguaba un sonoro jadeo por sus íntimas caricias.

Continuó con el beso, permitiéndole terminar con la tortura, pero dominándolo con pasión y desenfreno, en un inútil intento de no sentirse tan maleable ante Lucy. Sus dedos caminaron con presiones precisas entre los mojados pliegues, antes de dejarse resbalar por el manojo de nervios. El profundo y agitado gimoteo que Lucy emitió, casi detuvo el beso al sacudirlas por sorpresa, pero Renee se pegó a ella con obstinación para evitar que se separaran sus bocas.

Se deslizó sobre su clítoris, a sabiendas de lo cerca que estaba su amante, pero sin ganas de terminar aún. Redujo el ritmo y descendió hasta la entrada de Lucy, tomándose su tiempo y tanteándola con pequeños roces. El inconfundible sonido que escapó de la garganta de la morena, fue toda una queja en contra de ese segundo de pausa. Renee, sonriendo con juguetona obediencia, la penetró con la punta de los dedos, empujando despacio y con firmeza. El salvaje movimiento de las caderas de Lucy fue la perfecta respuesta que Renee esperaba, y sus embestidas continuaron con mayor seguridad, cada vez más profundas y veloces.

Cuando el orgasmo se hizo con Lucy, Renee sintió que su boca no sería suficiente como para acallar sus sonidos, ni su resistencia la mínima para no restregarse de pura necesidad contra el muslo de su amante. Pero ambas bastaron. Su beso amortiguó el gutural gemido y sus caderas permanecieron quietas a pesar de la presión que sentía palpitar entre sus piernas. Se limitó a acompañarla hasta el último estremecimiento de su cuerpo, abandonando su interior cuando se hubo calmado totalmente. Sólo entonces se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado, con unos centímetros de separación, pero también boca arriba y respirando tan profundamente como le permitía su tremenda excitación.

"Woooow..." escuchó susurrar a su amiga junto a ella. Renee giró el rostro con una sardónica sonrisa y dispuesta a soltar un comentario jocoso en relación a su elocuente comentario, pero permaneció en silencio. Junto a ella, su amante se había recolocado de costado, apoyada sobre un brazo y reclinada levemente sobre Renee. Su rostro estaba dirigido hacia ella y su cabello caía suavemente hasta rozarle el hombro. Tragó hondo al encontrarse con la azul mirada y el extraño brillo que poseía. No entendía bien el motivo, pero su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y su lengua olvidó como se pronunciaba "Ahora me toca a mi disfrutar" siseó Lucy sonriendo con suficiencia y acariciando su mejilla, antes de aproximar ambos rostros.

El primer beso que Renee recibió, hizo saltar todas sus alarmas. La temperatura de su cuerpo se multiplicó drásticamente y toda ella reaccionó de manera involuntaria a favor de ese beso. Era lento, tierno y minucioso, y toda la intensidad de la que Lucy era dueña parecía haber sido volcada en él. Y no se equivocaba… La mujer morena aprovechaba ese como su momento y estaba más que convencida de cuales iban a ser sus intenciones.

Cuando la suave lengua de Lucy perfiló con cariño sus labios, Renee tembló irremediablemente por una mezcla de placer y miedo. Concedió paso a la inquieta lengua, pero intentando terminar con aquella lenta dedicación. Utilizó dientes y labios para tentar a Lucy y forzar el beso hasta recuperar la crudeza típica de sus encuentros, pero no funcionó. Como respuesta, su amante se detuvo con suavidad, alejándose de ella y quedando fuera del alcance de su ávida boca.

La rubia abrió los ojos confundida, encontrándose con Lucy reclinada tiernamente hacia ella. Su mano acariciaba con devoción la frente de Renee y el puente de su nariz, para terminar delineando con dulzura los entreabiertos labios. De nuevo descendió hacia ellos, dispuesta a poner distancia si Renee intentaba llevar el beso por derroteros más sexuales, pero esa vez no ocurrió. Renee era víctima de su propia estrategia, y le resultaba imposible poner resistencia. La necesidad y excitación se habían hecho con ella tras la tortura aplicada a Lucy, y su raciocinio estaba también anulado por la extraña pero maravillosa forma de comportarse de su amante.

Era un beso demasiado dulce para los parámetros que acostumbraban a manejar y escapaba a su control, dejándola a merced de su amiga. Lucy, de alguna manera, presintió entre sus brazos la rendición de su amante y sonrió orgullosa contra su boca. Se separó despacio de los labios de Renee, que suspiraron, y descendió por su mejilla con suaves besitos, mientras colocaba su cuerpo sobre el de Renee. Todo el peso permanecía sobre sus antebrazos, pero al tiempo que su boca alcanzaba el oído de Renee, ambas pieles entraron en contacto total. Mordió casi imperceptiblemente el jugoso lóbulo, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se encontraban y la profunda inspiración de Renee le hizo sonreír. Sabía que andaba bien encaminada; nunca uno de sus encuentros había rozado tanto el amor y tan poco el sexo vacío. Rectificó: nunca, excepto aquella primera vez.

Desechó la nostalgia agitando la cabeza y centrándose en lo que se traía entre manos¬. Acarició con las uñas la nuca de Renee, erizando su piel mientras saboreaba la tentadora oreja que permanecía a su alcance. Masajeó aquel fascinante cuello, sensibilizando cada rincón antes de dedicarse a él. Renee no daba crédito, pero tampoco intentaba entenderlo, estaba sumida en un torbellino de emociones demasiado dulces como para cuestionarlas.

Lucy prodigaba besos por sus hombros, cuello, barbilla y mandíbula, pero sin prisas ni rudeza, solo con intensidad y suave tacto. Regresaba de manera irregular e intermitente a sus labios, dejándola al irse con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y un sabor, que Renee degustaba con deleite. Entonces retomaba los recorridos perdidos y sin rumbo fijo, con sus manos y boca. Lucy se perdía por cada recoveco de su ser, y siempre parecía estar donde más se la necesitaba. Cada vez que esta le premiaba con otro beso, más destruía las barreras de Renee. Jamás había imaginado que a aquellas alturas de su aventura quedara sitio para besos así, pero estaba descubriendo sorprendida que era posible. ¿Y cómo decir que no a un sueño como ese?

Lucy sintió que la emoción atenazaba su estómago y amenazaba con hacerla llorar al advertir como su propia ternura y entrega eran superadas por las de Renee. Tras un húmedo reguero de besos por su clavícula, había vuelto a sus preciosos labios, pero esa vez algo había cambiado. Renee continuaba sumisa y receptiva, permitiéndole seguir con sus transformados besos, pero no se dejó hacer sino que fue partícipe directa. Amó y acarició su boca como Lucy había comenzado a hacer, e incluso aceptó sin rechistar cuando ella se apartó de nuevo. Tan sólo depositó un ligero pico en sus labios, haciendo que Lucy contuviera la respiración. Esta frotó su nariz con la de Renee, antes de soltar el aire, acongojada por lo que había llegado a conseguir.

Cuando se deslizó por la curva de su cuello escuchando un dulce ronroneo de satisfacción, no podía ocultar su felicidad, transformada en una enorme sonrisa. Su boca fue más allá de donde había estado hasta entonces, recorriendo el suave esternón, pero sin una trayectoria predeterminada. Sólo deseaba alcanzar cada rincón de Renee como si fuera su primera vez, tocar y disfrutar de cuantos puntos sensibles lograra alcanzar, y robar de su cuerpo y placer todo lo que su amiga permitiera.

Renee respiraba con fuerza, completamente sometida a aquella deliciosa exploración, sintiendo como cada roce atravesaba su cuerpo y las manos de Lucy incendiaban uno a uno los nervios de su ser. La suave y atenta boca se movía lenta sobre sus pechos, casi sin tocarlos; el cálido cuerpo presionaba meticulosamente contra el suyo, consciente de lo que esa presión estaba consiguiendo; los dedos se movían cariñosos, siguiendo el pausado ritmo que estaba matándola.

Renee había alcanzado un punto de no retorno en el que era incapaz de decidir si se moría por llegar o por que aquello no acabara nunca. Algo dentro de ella gimió con fuerza y tuvo que reprimirse para no jadear hasta despertar a media casa, cuando Lucy besó uno de sus pechos. Se estaba dedicando largamente a él, sin prisa pero sin pausa, alcanzando una intensidad inimaginable entre tanta delicadeza. Los cinco sentidos de Renee se decidieron; si fuera posible, estaba dispuesta a que aquello no acabara jamás. Apretando su mandíbula con fuerza para evitar la fuga sonidos inesperados, enredó sus manos en la espesa y suave cabellera de Lucy. No intentaba presionarla ni dirigirla, solo necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, era como su ancla, un "agarre" que la ayudaba a no perderse del todo en medio de aquella oleada de sensaciones. Pero lo más difícil de soportar en aquel momento no eran las consecuencias físicas, sino las emocionales, y para eso estaba descubriendo que no había ancla posible.

El cuerpo de Lucy descendió sinuoso por el de su amante, conquistando cada recóndito lugar de este, y Renee apenas era consciente de ello. Desde hacia minutos, para ella horas, intentaba disfrutar maravillada de todo lo que ocurría, sin acelerar ni pedir nada más allá. Pero su resistencia estaba siendo aniquilada y su cuerpo tomaba el control. La lengua de Lucy perfilando su ombligo fue demasiado. Sus caderas bailaron su propio son, a pesar de sus frustrados intentos de resistirse, y el movimiento no pasó inadvertido para la actriz. Aun con las manos de Renee moviéndose en confusos círculos entre sus mechones, alzó la vista hasta ella. Se encontró con la imagen de su amiga respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados con tal ímpetu que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Renee no quería que aquello cesara, aunque se estuviera volviendo insostenible seguir así, de forma que cuando Lucy, guiada por las claras señales de su cuerpo, acarició sus rodillas y separó sus piernas, cedió. Notaba su pulso y su sangre palpitando con fuerza en su centro, como si toda ella gritara por liberarse, pero cuando Lucy bajó los dedos y trazó una línea por la piel de la parte interna del muslo, supo que para bien o para mal, tampoco se apresuraría esa vez. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, casi agitada, sintiendo cada beso que depositaba alrededor de su centro como la mayor de las provocaciones. Eran suaves, casi volátiles, pero estaban enloqueciéndola. No lograba comprender como Lucy había aguantado en silencio, pero cuando la lengua de la morena recorrió de un largo lametón todo su centro, dejó incluso de poder comprender. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tensionó todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo atrapó la cabeza de Lucy entre sus piernas. Tras el primer espasmo, permitió que Lucy pasara los brazos en torno a sus piernas para mantenerla abierta a su boca, antes de abrir los ojos.

Alzó levemente el rostro, y la imagen que encontró acongojó su corazón, robándole un latido. No era la primera vez que observaba a Lucy a "escondidas" en un momento así, ni sería la última, pero ese instante era único, al menos en su memoria. Lucy no estaba acostándose con ella, no estaba dándole el placer que Renee exigía, sino que estaba amándola. No quería creerlo, no podía sentir que esa idea fuera cierta, pero el rostro bañado en placer, los ojos dulcemente cerrados, la dedicación con la que se perdía entre sus piernas, y las caricias que prodigaba en sus caderas, intentando apaciguarla, no dejaban otra posibilidad abierta. Durante ese segundo no pareció un encuentro entre dos amantes, sino entre una pareja…

La breve ilusión fue demasiado dolorosa para Renee. Era tal la sensación de cariño que desprendía, que creyó que se ahogaba. Antes de darse cuenta aquella emoción la superaba, encontrándose gimoteando suavemente, pero no lo bastante como para no ser escuchada en el casi silencioso dormitorio. Atemorizada, sintió la pausa de los labios y lengua de su amiga, e intuyó como alzaba el rostro hasta mirarla, pero cerrando los ojos, evitó responder a los que la perdían. Antes de darse cuenta, Lucy retomaba brevemente sus atenciones sobre su clítoris con perfectos y sincronizados recorridos, lográndola estremecer, hasta el punto de no advertir que la húmeda lengua de Lucy era sustituida por sus dedos. Sólo fue consciente, cuando el cuerpo de su amante ascendió hasta cubrirla.

Con la mirada rebosando sorpresa, Renee se enfrentó al oscurecido azul, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo en oleadas de placer, y por la repentina cercanía de Lucy. La morena sonrió con una dulzura tan atípica como el resto de la noche, acercándose a su oreja, mientras las caricias se volvían más intensas y profundas:

"No iba a dejarte enfrentar el silencio sola, ¿no?" cuestionó besando su oído, su mandíbula, su mejilla y por último, sincronizada con la mano que permanecía atormentándola en su calor, sus labios. Cuando dos dedos, bañados en su propia humedad, la atravesaron en una profunda embestida, no se vio capaz de reprimir un profundo jadeo. Y no fue necesario. La boca de Lucy amortiguó el excitante sonido con un húmedo y candente beso, que la desarmó. Con el primer orgasmo, desapareció toda lógica. Era probable que no recordara donde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, pero eran cuestiones que carecían de toda importancia en ese estado. Estaba perdida, o quizás encontrada, en medio de un descomunal cúmulo de placer, que no parecía querer acabar. Alcanzó una cima, y se dispuso a descender, cuando una segunda cumbre, aún más alta y resbaladiza se presentó ante ella. Sin más opción, alcanzó la cima dos intensas veces.

Dentro de aquella maravillosa inconsciencia, algo intentaba llegar a sus sentidos sin lograrlo. Los erizados cabellos de su nuca le advertían de que los ojos de Lucy permanecían sobre ella, pero aun sin poder reaccionar, su instinto de supervivencia había actuado de manera automática, cerrando sus ojos sin planteárselo. Algo dentro de ella palpitaba lloriqueando que, de abrirlos, aquello podría ser mortal…

Los calambres contra sus dedos y las contracciones de los músculos hablaban más que mil palabras, aunque los gemidos que tragaba con gusto, también colaboraban en predecir el orgasmo. Renee estaba cerca de irse, y el corazón de Lucy bombeaba histérico, a mil por hora. Una desesperada y exigente sensación se hizo con ella… era tanto lo que había conseguido aquella noche, tanto que deseaba y al final había obtenido, que necesitaba ser capaz de lograr más… Sus ojos; los quería para ella, necesitaba ¬–si, necesitaba – su mirada, volver a encontrarse con esa sensación de compartir un vínculo más allá de tanto sexo… Sin romper el beso, miraba atenta y desesperada su rostro, pero su primer ruego había sido escuchado, demasiado escuchado. Tuvo de Renee cuanto esta le permitió coger… y su mirada no fue una de las cosas concedidas.

Los dedos de Lucy quedaron atrapados en el interior de Renee con el orgasmo. Continuó con el beso y un suave mecer de su mano, ayudándola a reponerse de la impresionante ascensión, pero apartando la mirada de su rostro, bañado en pasión y sudor, enmarcado con varios mechones rubios en torno a sus mejillas y frente. Se dejó caer sobre ella, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y apoyando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, lejos de la atormentadora visión de sus parpados cerrados. Respiraba hondo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la tristeza de su mente y centrarse en todo lo que habían compartido. Finalmente pudo colocar una media sonrisa en sus labios, para enfrentarla junto con una máscara de tranquilidad.

Renee no pudo girarse hacía la cabeza que reposaba junto a ella, antes de haber tragado hondo un par de veces. Sentía las lágrimas cerca de escaparse, humedeciendo hasta su garganta y haciendo brillar sus ojos. Para cuando alzó su rostro, un minuto después, la única señal que quedaba de todo lo ocurrido era su rostro enrojecido y su respiración algo agitada. Cruzó los ojos con su amante solo unos segundos, pero ya protegida con su velo de imperturbabilidad.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Lucy apartando con dos dedos uno de los mechones rubios de su mejilla.

"Hmmmm… más que bien" gimió Renee, sintiendo que mentía por lo escueto de su respuesta, pero tampoco tenía palabras para lo ocurrido, ni las compartiría con su amante de haberlas "Seguro que hoy no tengo ninguna dificultad para caer dormida…" bromeó con una sonrisa guasona.

"¿Has tenido problemas para dormir últimamente?" preguntó Lucy preocupada, alzando el rostro de su cuello. Renee, meditó disimulada su respuesta. ¿Como contestar que últimamente el insomnio era una constante en sus noches? Ese tipo de trastornos casi siempre traía consigo una razón, una preocupación que impedía descansar, y ella era más que consciente de que Lucy era su motivo. Y no quería responder nada que trajera consigo preguntas que no supiera contestar.

"No… solo alguna noche más larga que otra, nada importante"

"Ohhh…" respondió recuperando su particular almohada sobre la piel de Renee. Depositó un suave beso sobre la curva de su cuello antes de respirar su perfume y murmurar "De todas formas… ¿Quién habló de dormir ya?" Aquel tono de voz, acrecentado por la proximidad de sus sugerentes labios, estremeció cada poro de Renee "Ahora empieza el verdadero trasnochar…" aseveró chupando suavemente su cuello y acariciando el estómago que quedaba tan al alcance de sus intrépidas manos.

Renee tuvo que admitir que en solo dos segundos su lívido volvía a resucitar con fuerza, y toda ella respondió a la provocación. Lo que temía no era toda una noche de pasión, sino el hecho de necesitar que el resto de su encuentro fuera tan dulce e intenso como Lucy se había comportado. Después de lo ocurrido, no quería otra cosa… y le daba miedo.

"¿De dormir? Nadie…" ronroneó Renee "Ven aquí, Luce" siseó bromista, imitando sus propias palabras de horas antes, y tirando de su nuca hasta alcanzar sus labios. Para sorpresa de Lucy, el beso fue la ternura hecha gesto; para su felicidad, las siguientes horas resultaron igual de románticas, y no fue ella la única propulsora.

* * *

El llanto de un bebé… ¿bebé? Abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida y desubicada. Si, ese sonido era sin duda un lloriqueo infantil, ¿pero de donde venía?

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertarse y por un instante no supo si era más extraño aquel sonido o el calor que sentía bajo su cuerpo. ¿Calor humano? Abrió los ojos, y observó. Estaba tumbada sobre Lucy, rodeada por sus brazos y acariciando su tórax…

Los recuerdos iban regresando poco a poco con su despertar. Lucy y ella juntas, con sus cuerpos enredados hasta la madrugada, cayendo rendidas una sobre la otra, cientos de besos para trasnochar… Parecía una utopía. Se movió levemente, intentando mirar a su dormida compañera, pero el movimiento y el llanto de fondo, terminaron con el sueño de Lucy. Lo presintió cuando la respiración del cuerpo sobre el que estaba, cambio; y lo comprobó cuando los entrecerrados ojitos azules la miraron sonrientes:

"Ey…" fue cuanto pudo pronunciar con voz ronca y dormida "¿Qué hora es?"

"Hmmm… las cinco" siseó Renee mirando el reloj, y sonriendo a su vez

"Ese es mi hijo, ¿verdad?" bromeó con tono resignado "¿Lo echamos a pares o nones?" propuso con carita inocente, provocando las risas de Renee "Esta bien… Me lo tomaré como un no" farfulló enfurruñada "Voy a ver que le ocurre…" decidió, separándose de Renee al tiempo que esta se apartaba, para dejarle espacio. Frente a ella, el espectacular cuerpo de Lucy quedó cubierto con una de sus batas, al salir de la habitación. La siguió con la mirada antes de perderla en la oscuridad de su pasillo.

De repente la cama vacía y desecha le parecía un mundo, y ella su única habitante. Al despertar, Renee era la desubicada; en ese instante lo eran sus sentimientos. No sabía si le destrozaba la manera en que habían hecho el amor durante horas, el modo en que se habían dormido, o que entonces todo pareciera volver a ser como antes. Intentaba decidir que enfoque sería más sano y menos dañino, pero aunque se decantara por la indiferencia y neutralidad que solía derrochar, sabía que algo dentro de ella suplicaba por que lo ocurrido esa noche no se volviera único.

Renee censuró esa parte de su ser. Rodó hasta una de las mitades de la cama, arropándose e intentó seguir durmiendo. Quería que cuando su amante, a la que escuchaba arrullar dulcemente s su hijo varias habitaciones más allá, regresara, no se viera obligada a abrazarla o recuperar la posición anterior. Posiblemente aquello había sido un desliz de Lucy, un error debido a su costumbre a dormir acompañada de su marido, solo eso.

El lloriqueo del bebe había cesado a los segundos de perder a Lucy de vista, pero el leve canturreo de la actriz acababa de apagarse lentamente. Julius debía haber caído dormido, y por los pasos que escuchaba por el pasillo, su madre regresaba. ¿Esperaría Lucy que ella siguiera ahí? Se sintió como una boba por no haberlo pensado antes. Quizás su amiga hubiera agradecido recuperar su cama para si, por comodidad o solo para evitar ser vistas por sus hijos. Tuvo la tentación de salir de ella en ese mismo instante, pero Lucy ya llegaba y algo le dijo que hacerlo entonces resultaría demasiado raro. Decidió quedarse, fingiendo un relax que no sentía, y marcharse en el caso de que Lucy diera cualquier señal de desearlo así.

Cuando el colchón se hundió por el peso de Lucy, Renee cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a la morena. Ya la había sentido volver y entrar al cuarto, y había decidido que no miraría. Al escuchar caer la bata, había imaginado que de echar un vistazo se encontraría con su escultural cuerpo, y ni podía enfrentarlo, ni quería ver de lo que tendría que despedirse si las circunstancias terminaban por enviarla a dormir al cuarto de invitados. En esas divagaciones se encontraba cuando todo se volvió del revés.

Lucy, la misma que había abandonando la cama sin mucho miramiento y comportándose con toda la pasividad de una amiga, se deslizaba entre las sábanas hacia ella. ¿Habitación de invitados? Algo le dijo a Renee que no se movería de ahí, al menos esa noche. Primero advirtió las caderas y estomagó de Lucy contra su trasero y su espalda, y el esfuerzo por no pegarse a ella fue descomunal. Pero cuando las piernas se amoldaron a las suyas, y todo el cuerpo de Lucy se adaptó a su espalda, fue demasiado para Renee. Aprobó el acercamiento, incluso ella misma se arrimó cuanto fue posible, y permitió que un brazo descasara en torno a su estomago y otro se colara bajo su cuello. Aguantó la respiración asumiendo el tierno abrazo de Lucy. Aunque toda ella ardía, no era vana excitación lo que la consumía. No había nada sexual en ese gesto, se estaba dando cuenta de que cualquier intención que pudiera desprender esa situación, era pura ternura. Para cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones en una larga exhalación, ella se giraba hacia la actriz, sin salir del abrazo y adaptándose al suave cuerpo entorno a ella, hasta descansar el rostro cerca de la curva de su cuello. No había sido consciente realmente de lo ocurrido, aun continuaba confusa sobre como habían podido derivar en ese estado, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada para pensar.

"Duerme bien, Ren, aun tenemos unas horitas…" escuchó farfullar sobre ella, antes de sentir un tierno beso en su pelo.

"Tu también, Luce…" bostezó contra su cuello. Sin saber bien porque su instinto le indicó que Lucy sonreía, y ella misma también deseo hacerlo, pero no pudo. Esto, el dónde estaba y cómo, no era normal, trascendía de toda lógica, y Renee no encontraba manera de entender algo. Solo era capaz de pensar una cosa, que ojala la almohada no revelara su secreto y Lucy no advirtiera a ver sus lágrimas. Ella por su parte se encargaría de no hacer ruido alguno…

* * *

Con las cortinas echadas la única luz que lograba entrar no iluminaba apenas nada, pero no necesitó claridad para descubrir que Renee ya no dormía con ella. Con la cabeza completamente despeinada y aun medio dormida, se apoyó en un brazo, alzándose para buscarla con la mirada. No respiró tranquila, hasta que en la oscuridad del cuarto alcanzó a ver los zapatos de Renee a los pies de la cama y su chaqueta a unos metros de ellos. Lo siguiente que razonó fue que había una fina línea de luz bajo puerta de su baño. Posiblemente no habría escuchado a Renee levantarse, para meterse en él, pero con lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo no le extrañaba nada esa posibilidad. Se desperezó estirando cada músculo, acompañado de un gran bostezo. Pero se detuvo en cuanto oyó la voz de Renee y el sonido de la puerta.

"Claro, solo una hora… si, adiós" susurró al tiempo que abría la puerta, permitiendo que Lucy escuchara los últimos retazos de conversación. Cerró el móvil y lo guardó, dirigiendo la mirada a la cama, donde una sonriente mujer la observaba. Lucy permanecía aun echada y las mantas cubrían su desnudez, pero estaba claramente despierta "Lo… lo siento, ¿te desperté?" preguntó apurada, señalando su teléfono.

"No, no te preocupes, no fuiste tú" se apresuró a aclarar mientras se sentaba, colocando las sábanas sobre ella "Buenos días" musitó frotándose los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Hola" respondió Renee, intentando aguantarle la mirada, pero el suelo terminó por obtener su atención. Había supuesto lo duro que podría resultar ese fin de semana, pero como solía ocurrir, su imaginación se quedó corta. Era demasiado difícil enfrentar a una Lucy despeinada, recién levantada y totalmente desnuda, pero muchísimo mas doloroso había sido encontrarse esa mañana entre sus brazos, completamente abrigada por su cuerpo, su olor y su calor. Siempre había sido duro afrontar que no sería suya, pero descubrir lo que perdía exactamente era superior a todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar el móvil, se había despertado al instante, pero al reconocer donde estaba y todo lo que había vivido, el teléfono pasó a un segundo plano. Había respirado con fuerza, casi histérica y con agobio, y su forma de abandonar el lecho fue una huida en toda regla. Se sorprendió de no haber despertado a Lucy, aunque si no se daba tiempo, el timbre del teléfono acabaría por lograrlo. Lo recogió veloz, dirigiéndose con cuidado al baño y silenciándolo por el camino. Al cerrar la puerta vio brillar el nombre de su marido en la pantalla, provocando que la ansiedad y malestar de su cuerpo se multiplicara. Era Steve, su marido, a quien ella realmente tenía… no era lo que amaba, pero si alguien muy querido, y era real, era tan suyo como podía llegar a ser. Y Lucy era su sueño… pero era consciente de que era fiel completamente a la definición de sueño, perfecta pero irrealizable, por más que delirara y delirara…

"Los sueños… sueños son" gimió aguantando las lágrimas "Hola cariño" había exclamado descolgando el teléfono con tono animado.

"Buenos días, Renny. ¿Dormías?"

"Si, pero no te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es tu ginecólogo, ha llamado"

"¿El doctor Smith? ¿Hoy, sábado?"

"Bueno… realmente le llamé yo. Supuse que hoy tendría consulta y le encontré en la clínica"

"¿Encontrarle? ¿Para que?" preguntó, meditando si su marido maquinaba algo raro, o ella estaba aun muy dormida.

"Como teníamos cita para este miércoles, y tenía que cerrar el bar y tu escaparte del rodaje, pensé en adelantarlo a hoy, si tenía algún hueco en su agenda y…"

"¿Para hoy?" repitió extrañada tomando el retrete como improvisado asiento "Steve… ¿Qué pasa el miércoles?"

"¿Qué? Yo, esto… no…" tartamudeó "Bueno, hay rugby y los chicos quieren venir a verlo al bar, ¿te molesta?"

¿Normalmente? Me sería indiferente. ¿Hoy? Eres la excusa perfecta para huir de aquí, meditó para si. "No, no hay problema, cariño. Nos vendrá mejor a los dos" resolvió escuchando un suspiro de alivio al otro lado "¿Entonces lograste cambiar la hora?"

"¡Si! Verás…" Steve, intentando librarse de cualquier regañina, se había ofrecido caballeroso a ir a recogerla y llevarla de vuelta cuando acabasen. Renee decidió que esperaría a verle para rechazar el segundo ofrecimiento. No quería darle explicaciones sobre el corto fin de semana en la casa de los Tapert, sobretodo porque no las tenía.

Tras hablar con su marido, despedirse y salir del baño, una deliciosa y desnuda Lucy, le había dado los buenos días. Tenía que admitir que aquel no era un despertar muy típico, pero secretamente había esperado que fuera ella quien la despertara y no su marido, como cada mañana, pero estaba claro que el destino no quería cederle un respiro en lo mas mínimo.

"¿Una llamada urgente?" preguntó Lucy con voz algo ronca y somnolienta, palmeando el colchón junto a ella como invitándola a sentarse. Renee no desoyó la petición, que ella sentía casi como orden, y se acomodó a su lado.

"No, solo era Steve. Quería ver si…" ¿…Cambiaban la hora con el ginecólogo? ¿Dónde se había perdido su coeficiente? Posiblemente detrás de las curvas provocativamente cubiertas por la fina tela… ¡No podía decirle la verdad, ni se veía capaz de pensar! "…podía estar en casa para comer" Fue lo primero que pudo razonar y decir en voz alta.

"¿Para comer?" la mueca de Lucy era de pura sorpresa

"Si, es por mi suegra. Ha decidido venir a vernos y quiere que esté con ellos. Pero sobretodo necesita que prepare algo de comer"

"¿Necesita? ¡Renee, él es quien trabaja en la hostelería!" bromeó Lucy

"Lo se, y es justo por eso… Hoy esta el bar hasta arriba y no puede escaparse para cocinar"

"Oh, bueno… Vístete y te llevo. Si quieres puedo recogerte más tarde" propuso encantadora, pero intentando no presionarla ni permitir que salieran a relucir sus ansias.

"No es necesario, Steve se acercara en una hora"

"Pero ¿y el bar?"

Renee jamás se imaginó añorando la habilidad de mentir, pero en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un poco de maña en ese sucio arte. Su exagerada falta de práctica le estaba pasando factura, era un desastre mintiendo "La hora punta es algo mas tarde, así que aprovecha y se toma un respiro"

"Claro…" respondió Lucy aceptando la respuesta. Renee no supo si ese fugaz brillo en los ojos de Lucy había sido debido a que olía la mentira pero desistía de continuar indagando, o si habían sido imaginaciones suyas "Entonces te dejaré tranquila para que te vayas duchando. ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?" preguntó mientras recuperaba su bata.

 _Sí, que no te la pongas…_ gimió silenciosa la mente de Renee "Hmmmm, no. Cualquier cosa ira bien, ¡me muero del hambre!" bromeó, decidiendo que su cansado cuerpo agradecería el alimento que fuera en esos momentos.

"Perfecto, veré que tenemos" exclamó Lucy sonriente "Aunque conociendo tu estómago, no se si será suficiente" se burló con adorable inocencia "Lo retiro, lo retiro, ¡nada de cojinazos, por favor!" suplicó bromista al verle coger una de sus letales almohadas.

"Cobarde…" musitó Renee con gesto triunfal, dirigiéndose al baño de nuevo.

"Comilona…" la imitó antes de salir corriendo a la puerta del cuarto. Cuando la cerró a su espalda, apoyándose por la carrera, escuchó el ruido amortiguado del cojín contra ella y sonrió por inercia como una niña pequeña.

Sin embargo su rostro pronto se vio inundado por cada sentimiento que había desechado hábilmente frente a Renee; tristeza, decepción, soledad, todos en tropel en su rostro. Iba a marcharse al segundo día, y encima para comer con su marido. No sabía que dolía más, si perderla toda la tarde o saber que sería el quien la acompañaría.

Con gesto alicaído, bajó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, sin que la sensación de malestar cesara. No quería repetir lo de anoche, no deseba tener que luchar para conseguir algo más aparte de sexo. Se encontraba añorando como una boba lo que su mente había recreado en su febril imaginación, un día con ella y con los suyos, juntas y sin sentirse como una sucia y simple amante. Con todo eso, aunque la noche terminara culminada del mismo modo, se sentiría más que afortunada. Pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya no había nada que hacer.

Respiró hondo, resignada, y cogiendo con desánimo la leche de la nevera.

* * *

El desayuno había transcurrido tranquilo entre charlas y algunas risas, y solas, puesto que los más pequeños de la casa apuraban el fin de semana para descansar hasta bien entrada la mañana. Además quedaban escasos minutos para la hora pactada con Steve y un secreto sentimiento de egoísmo invitaba a Lucy a tener a su amiga solo para ella cuanto fuera posible, de forma que tampoco tenía intención de levantarles.

El té de Renee, la única bebida que había querido tomar, rechazando una buena taza de café, agonizaba en sus últimos sorbos, cuando el silencioso patio de la casa permitió que llegara a sus oídos el conducir de un coche. Exactamente como aparcaba en la entrada y el motor se detenía, y aun sin acercarse a la puerta Lucy adivinó rendida que se trataría del de Steve. Y por como habían detenido la conversación supo que no era la única con esa idea.

"Me parece que vienen a por ti, ¿no?"

"Posiblemente…" siseó, ojeando su reloj antes de dirigir la mirada a la entrada, como si lograra ver mas allá de la puerta y confirmarlo. Por último alzo su rostro hacia Lucy y con una sonrisa prefabricada, apartó su té, como dando por finalizado el desayuno. La morena sonrió con ella, y ambas se levantaron de la mesa.

"Entonces ¿hablamos después?" preguntó Lucy colocando su silla y siguiendo a Renee fuera de la cocina.

"Claro, luego te aviso, ¿si?" pronunció con toda naturalidad Renee, resguardada de esos ojos que sentía a su espalda gracias al modo en que caminaban hacia la puerta. No enfrentarla de cara facilitaba tremendamente las cosas y volvía llevables los nervios que atenazaban su estómago. Se sentía como si al marcharse traicionara a Lucy por la espalda, como si anular aquel simple fin de semana fuera una rastrera evasión por su parte. Quería girarse y avisarla de lo que pasaría, despedirse reconociendo que no volvería para pasar la noche, y evitar que se enterara como lo iba a hacer. Pero era consciente de que su resistencia posiblemente no duraría ni dos asaltos a las preguntas de Lucy, y si esta insistiera de algún modo en que regresara, habría cedido a la primera sílaba. No, su miedo y su corazón se habían aliado estratégicamente y estaba decidido, tenía que irse, no había más opción.

"Es Steve…" comentó Lucy asomándose por la mirilla, recibiendo una sonrisita de Renee "¡Había que confirmarlo!" razonó guasona, abriendo la puerta, desde donde vieron el coche aparcado del hombre y este esperando paciente y con una gran sonrisa junto a la entrada del piloto "Dale un beso de mi parte" pidió Lucy acercándose a Renee. La rubia también se aproximó deseosa del abrazo que sabía que obtendría, y no fue decepcionada. Se recreó en el, luchando porque a su mente no volvieran imágenes de esa noche, cuando la voz de Lucy alcanzó sus oídos "Después te veo, peque" siseó, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Luce" respondió Renee, con un nudo en la garganta y un fuego en su mejilla, acercándose al coche donde su marido la esperaba. Con un leve y simpático alzamiento de brazo, saludo a la actriz desde la distancia antes de regresar al automóvil, acompañado de Renee. Se saludaron con un fugaz beso, mientras el motor arrancaba y abandonaban la casa.

* * *

Suspiró hacia el cristal del coche, reclinándose derrotada contra el asiento y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su vientre. El paisaje desapareciendo y reapareciendo a toda velocidad frente a su ventanilla, ayudaba demasiado a la hora de dejar volar su mente con facilidad. Cientos de pensamientos recorrían sin parar su cabeza y temía volverse loca; no lograba resolver nada, solo recordaba una y otra vez cuanto la mantenía tensa y apesadumbrada. Otro suspiro involuntario se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, llenando de bao el cristal.

Una mano en su rodilla y una tierna caricia, tensaron su cuerpo por el susto, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Steve conducía concentrado en la carretera, pero de vez en cuando dirigía la atención a su callada esposa, y los suspiros no pasaban desapercibidos bajo el sonido de la radio. Estrechó con cariño su muslo, antes de mirarla un par de segundos.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó medio perdida "Oh, si, si… solo estaba pensando, no es nada"

"No tienes que preocuparte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió tranquila con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla "El doctor nos dio únicamente buenas noticias"

"Lo se, y estoy feliz por ello"

"¿Te preocupan entonces las recomendaciones?" Renee sonrió irónica de medio lado. La respuesta era un rotundo "Si", pero sus motivos y los que seguramente imaginaría su esposo debían ser tan opuestos, que resultaba patéticamente divertido. El embarazo continuaba su curso perfectamente y sin complicación alguna, pero el médico había recomendado que comenzara a delegar totalmente las escenas de mayor acción a las especialistas y dobles. La buena noticia sobre su embarazo, iba a decidir por ella sobre cuando revelar su pequeño secreto. Su gestación se daría a conocer en su trabajo, llegaría a oídos de todos… "¿Es por Lucy, verdad?" preguntó la estoica voz de Steve, deteniendo hasta la respiración de Renee. Se giró hacia él con los ojos como platos y un hilito de voz aflautado.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó carraspeando para recuperar su voz "¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes…" comenzó como si le costara continuar "Hablo de su aborto. Lo tienes aun muy reciente y temes que nos ocurra lo mismo, ¿no?"

Tomó aire con fuerza, preparándose para mirar a su atento y tierno esposo. Todo aquello que recorría su mente regresó con intensidad, aturullando sus sentidos y devolviéndole la sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago. Tragó hondo antes de responder a la encantadora sonrisa de Steve:

"Si, puede ser, pero se me pasará. Ya escuchamos al doctor, todo va perfecto, ¿no?" preguntó retóricamente, devolviéndole una sonrisa que no sentía y riéndose de si misma al escuchar la mentira en sus labios. Estaba claro que a veces engañar no se le daba tan mal, empezando consigo misma.

"Exacto. A nosotros no nos pasara"

"No, claro que no" sonrió Renee, regresando al paisaje y dando por zanjado el tema.

"Cariño, ¿seguro que no quieres que te acerque a casa de Lucy entonces?" preguntó él insistiendo inseguro.

"No, no te preocupes… Llévame a casa, por favor…" siseó cansada y acariciando su abdomen casi inconscientemente, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes. Al menos habían averiguado que tendrían un niño, un precioso y encantador pequeño.

* * *

Inhaló aire con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones y soltando el aire lentamente, pero sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza las asas de la maleta. Casi dos días pensando que decir o hacer, y en ese momento ningún ensayo parecía servir. No había entendido nada de lo ocurrido ni como había terminado pasando el resto del fin de semana sola, pero lo peor era saber que no podría preguntar ni indagar sobre aquello. Tan solo se le concedería la posibilidad de continuar como amigas y descubrir algún atisbo de explicación por casualidad. Con suerte.

Pero su nunca acordado trato daba lugar a ello, permitía que Renee se marchara de su lado en pleno sábado y no regresara en todo el fin de semana sin que ella pudiera objetar. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la amante, con la que tenía que buscar las excusas y las explicaciones para estar, y Steve su marido, quien poseía derecho a cada momento con ella sin motivo alguno. Respiró hondo una vez más, enfadada y dolida sin saber muy bien con quien. Ella había terminado por entender cual era su papel a fuerza de interpretarlo, pero su resignación tenía un límite. Había esperado algún aviso de Renee, una llamada, una visita fugaz, o cualquier cosa más allá del simple mensaje al móvil que había recibido de su amiga, avisando escuetamente de que el resto del fin de semana lo pasaría en su propia casa. Su cara de decepción al recibirlo había debido ser un poema, pero dos días más tarde ahí estaba ella con su careta de amiga feliz y con la pequeña maleta de Renee en mano. Era cuanto había conseguido de ella esos días, su muda. Patético. Aunque más patéticas habían sido sus tontísimas ganas de dormir abrazada a la mochila.

Fuera como fuese, el fin de semana había quedado atrás y ella, intentando parecer lo menos desesperada posible, buscaba a Renee por los estudios, sin soltar la maletita que le servía como excusa. Y lo último que esperaba en su búsqueda entre compañeros, cámaras y reporteros externos, era encontrarla allí. Entre los estudios y el plató, ya caracterizada de Gabrielle y acompañada de los dos productores principales, Renee parecía enfrascada en una trascendente charla. La imagen de su amante con su esposo nunca era de su agrado, y por las chispas que saltaban entre ellos cuando se tenían que soportar, sabía que no era la única con esa opinión. Pero esa vez, se trataba de algo más que simple molestia, era más como un incómodo y extraño agujero en la boca del estómago, que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

Se serenó, irguiéndose y colocándose una sonrisita, para acercarse a ellos y unirse con toda la naturalidad que pudiera fingir. Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo. Su presencia se dejó notar en el pintoresco grupo a los dos pasos y la conversación que mantenían se zanjó entre silencios y grandes pero incómodas sonrisas.

"Buenos días" exclamó Lucy repartiendo besos, uno a su marido, dos a su compañera y una gran sonrisa para Sam Raimi.

"Hola, buenos días" respondieron sonrientes a coro. Fuera el que fuera su tema de conversación, se había zanjado al momento con su aparición. Y quizás por esa razón o por evitar el simple e incomodo silencio, ella continuó hablando:

"Renny, los peques te echaron de menos. Me preguntaron por ti" musitó con un tono libre de reproche y cargado de una no sentida calma.

"Oh, cierto. Es que no pude volver… muchas cosas, mucho lío. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo" sonrió aunque temblando por dentro por el extraño actuar de la rubia.

"Gracias" musitó Renee mirándola por primera vez a los ojos mas de dos segundos esa mañana "¿Es esa mi maleta?" preguntó cabeceando hacia la bolsa que Lucy aun cargaba.

"Sip, toda tuya. Voy a cambiarme a la caravana, ¿te acompaño a la tuya a dejarla?" propuso con poco tacto y menos sutileza aun. Pero se olía algo raro en el ambiente y sabía que la única forma de hablar con Renee y quizás averiguar algo referente al fin de semana, sería estando a solas, y no veía el momento de conseguirlo.

"Claro…" musitó Renee con la mirada de nuevo esquiva. Antes de comenzar a caminar y alejarse de los dos hombres, la voz de Sam las detuvo.

"Luce, date prisa, empezamos en media hora" Esta cabeceó conforme y sonriente, y con Renee a su lado, listas para irse "Y Ren, regresa rápido para que tu doble practique las nuevas tomas contigo antes de empezar a rodarlas"

El rostro de Renee quedó blanco como la leche, casi transparente, pero Lucy no se había percatado. Tan solo miraba con inocencia y tranquilidad a ambos productores, preguntando ajena a todo y sonriente "¿Nuevas tomas? ¿Ha habido cambios o a que se debe?" Sintió la penetrante mirada de Renee a su vera, incluso creyó notar un respingo nervioso en el cuerpo de la pequeña actriz, su marido no apartaba la vista de ella entre jocoso y asombrado, y por último Sam parecía extrañado pero era el más sereno de los tres.

"¿Cambios? Solo uno, pero bien grande" exclamó Sam sonriendo a Renee con cariño. La cara de despiste que lucía su esposa le dijo a Rob cuanto quería saber.

"Lucy, ya te habrás enterado, ¿no?" preguntó con una amable sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con sus palabras "Nuestra Renny va a ser mama, ¡esta embarazada!" exclamó estrechándole el brazo a la actriz que ni si quiera se giró a mirarle, estaba demasiado centrada en Lucy y su reacción, que de momento se limitaba a abrir la boca y cerrarla.

Quería sacarla de ahí, hablar detenidamente con ella y explicarse a solas. Esperaba que no se lo tomara mal, que no actuara… justo como lo estaba haciendo. No entendía esa imperiosa necesidad de parar el mundo y cambiar todo aquello, pero era el único deseo que recorría su mente en ese momento, que todo saliera bien. Pero el mundo no se podía detener y Renee supuso que los deseos no se cumplirían con tanta facilidad y más si ella había hecho todo lo posible para sabotearlo. Solo le quedaba esperar, ni si quiera sabía que decir, mientras que a Rob parecían no faltarle las ideas.

"Casi tres meses de embarazo, ¿no es así? Pues estas estupenda, Renee" exclamó todo lo políticamente correcto que pudo ser. Pero el tono de voz y las florituras del productor pasaron desapercibidas para ella. Cerró los ojos, asimilando lo que acababan de confesar por ella y agachó el rostro, huyendo así de la tentación de captar cada detalle de la reacción de Lucy. Por alguna razón supuso que imaginarla sería menos dolorosa que entrenarla de verdad.

Renee embarazada. No era una niña boba e inocente, siempre había contado con que no se acostaba solo con ella. Realmente siempre había tenido claro que más bien no solo se tiraba a Steve, eso era lo único seguro. Pero nunca lo había tenido tan presente como en ese momento. Ella también había estado en cinta, e incluso antes de abortar todo había continuado igual, como si a Renee no le importunara. Pero Lucy no se veía capaz de afrontar algo así, no quería ni podía… ¿tres meses? Eso no era una noticia, sino un secreto, algo que compartir con su marido y ocultar a su amante, e incluso a su amiga. ¿Creía Renee que no le interesaría saberlo, que le daría igual, o ni si quiera había pensando en ella a la hora de guardar silencio? Tragó con dificultad, como si digiriera toda aquella información.

Una sensación húmeda y corrosiva amenazaba con sobrepasarla. La molestia en su estomago se había transformado en un retorcido dolor, amenazando con nauseas, y sus ojos se humedecían, traicioneros. Estaba mirando a su amiga, que en ese instante le parecía una desconocida, y por un segundo deseo que lo fuera, que no se conocieran de nada, que todo aquello no doliera tanto… y que no hubiera nadie mirándola fijamente. Pero no pudo ser, todos seguían allí y ella tenía que hablar. Si su raciocinio no se equivocaba, debía responder como si se tratara de una feliz y maravillosa nueva, y para esas ocasiones, el protocolo establecía una gran sonrisa y un eufórico "¡Enhorabuena!" y eso hizo.

"Eso… ¡Eso es genial, peque!" gimió emocionada, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa gigante "¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! Bueno, ¡por vosotros!" exclamó sin cambiar un apéndice de su radiante careta y acercándose para abrazarla "Enhorabuena" añadió al estrecharla brevemente entre sus brazos.

¡Gracias, Luce!" sonrió Renee, aunque sin ganas. Apenas había pronunciado esas dos palabras y el escaso abrazo ya terminaba "No lo esperábamos tan pronto, pero ha sido una bonita sorpresa" siseó como relatándoselo a todos, aunque guardaba un sentido explicativo dirigido únicamente a Lucy. Pero supo que era más que probable que no lo captase. Incluso si no fuera por su mirada de puro pasmo entre tanta sonrisita, habría afirmado que le daban igual sus palabras y todo aquello. Pero no era así, y enseguida comprendió que el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba comprobar que las consecuencias no fueran tan malas como preveía.

"Ren, creo que en ese caso deberías ir ya a plató y ponerte con las dobles, ¿no?" preguntó en tono neutro

"Pero, ¿y la maleta?" cuestiono rauda

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de llevártela" alegó con tal firmeza que no daba lugar a ninguna queja y las dos lo sabían. ¿Temía las consecuencias? Ahí tenía el primero de los golpes. "Ahora os veo, chicos" añadió dispuesta a irse "Media hora, ¿no?" Sam asintió mientras Lucy ya se perdía por el pasillo. Renee quiso hablar, añadir alguna palabra más para no zanjar de ese modo la conversación, pero fue consciente de que no existía nada que decir que fuera a parar a Lucy en ese momento. Su amante, si aun podía llamarla así, había decidido, y Renee recibía ese fallo como un mazazo en pleno tórax, costaba respirar y advertía hasta su garganta húmeda.

Su cabeza no estaba muy segura de que era lo que había ocurrido, pero su corazón palpitaba histérico que nada bueno.

"¿Vamos hacia plató?" preguntó Sam

"Si…" hasta su tono de voz resulto mecánico, mientras andaba junto a ambos hombres como una autómata. Instintivamente se giró una última vez, alcanzando a ver la figura de Lucy alejándose en dirección contraria y entonces lo sintió. Casi como una premonición, o quizás debido al modo en que conocía a Lucy, supo que ocurriría a partir de entonces y sintió que su alma caía a sus pies solo para que la pisotearan un poco más. Lo que fuera que tenían, ¿había terminado? ¿Habría más veces? No, algo le decía en su interior que no, como un palpito que le avisaba de que esa última vez, añorada durante tantos meses, ya había sucedido y frente a sus ojos, sin opción a despedirse. Solo había pasado el momento... su momento con Luce. Era lo que había ansiado desde que se vio atrapada en todo aquel torbellino de destrucción, lo que anhelaba en cada ocasión en la que no podía decir que no, y terminaba por gemir un sí. ¿Entonces por que de repente la seguridad parecía haberse ido de paseo, y curiosamente hacia los camerinos?

Lo descartó como pleno miedo, debía tratarse únicamente de temor a lo desconocido, a no poder estar segura sobre que ocurriría tras esa mañana. El sabor amargo de su boca, rezaba que el final era un hecho, y aunque todo su cuerpo aparentara quejarse, era algo bueno, ¿no…? Así debía ser.

* * *

Lucy rió resignada en una especie de jadeo grave. ¿Quién había dicho que Renee no necesitaba excusas para estar con su marido? Oh, sí, había sido ella, en su eterna y estúpida sabiduría. Claro que no las necesitaba, pero las tenía. Esos días en su casa se habían convertido en apenas uno, porque el matrimonio habría decidido celebrar su pronta paternidad con una comida familiar, y finalmente el panorama de otro día mas con ella había sido abatido por las ganas de permanecer con Steve en casa. ¿Y donde estaba el problema de todo aquello? En ella, en la propia Luce y su tonta esperanza; en sus utopías de adolescente, que ni si quiera se había molestado en meditar. Tenía claro que quería dar todo de si, que Renee provocaba en ella la necesidad de ser feliz tan solo a su lado. Pero no era lógico regalar lo que no sobraba a quien no lo quería. Ni si quiera se había parado a pensar si Renee pondría las manos para sostener y ojear lo que ella quería entregarle ciegamente, y ahora toda ella se desmoronaba como una cría ante los hechos. Su amante vivía una vida y esta seguía su curso; ella tan solo una fantasía irracional y como era de esperar, la realidad había terminado por imponerse y ganar. Y como derrotada que era, solo le quedaba abrir los ojos, retirarse con dignidad y aceptar y acatar de una vez por todas los términos de su "acuerdo sexual". Y si no le gustaban, saltárselos no era una opción, no tenía ese poder; sin embargo si podía abdicar. Renunciar a lo poco que tenía a cambio de no sufrir más derrotas. Quizás estuviera comportándose como una cobarde, pero por una vez estaba siendo realista. Todo tenía un fin, ¿no? Pues aquella campaña había terminado. Y con una carcajada amarga, imaginó a su amiga, y futura madre, aliviada ante la idea. Su amiga… solo amigas.

Caminó hasta llegar a su camerino y entró sin ser muy consciente de qué hacía, pero al mirar al espejo su triste estampa le refrescó la memoria. Había regresado igual que se había ido, cargando con la maleta y con cientos de pensamientos hirviendo en su cabeza, pero esta vez sin un ápice de ánimo, solo concienciación y realismo, mucho realismo.

Una ventaja que siempre había apreciado de su caravana era que los sonidos, sin importar su fuerza, jamás escapaban a oídos ajenos. Era hora de comprobar si con el llanto funcionaba igual de bien...

 _Continuará..._


	4. Por aquella vez

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esta historia es la cuarta (Si, dios mío, ¡ya la cuarta!) parte de la saga de Las Veces (bautizada así por Macka, si no me equivoco :p), de manera que personalmente recomiendo haberse leído o al menos hojeado las otras tres anteriores (Una vez y otra y otra; La Primera de las Veces; No habrá más veces; en ese orden…). Si no quieres… ¡no te las leas, que igual con un poco de suerte también te gusta aun así!

Esta historia sigue las pautas de las anteriores: más o menos breve (vamos, que no tiene más de cuarenta hojas… turuturutuuuu….), continúa con nuestras actrices como protagonistas, y recoge con orgullo el titulo de FR Erótico, ciertamente. Aunque digamos que algunos (muchos) detalles de altas temperaturas varían en comparación a FF anteriores… Un pequeño cambio, nada más… Y por algunos entendidos ha sido calificado de "muy Rennista", cosa rara en mí, pero si por ahí lo dicen… ¡será!

 **ADVERTENCIA (2)** : Esta historia fue escrita para uso y disfrute de quien la quiera leer, y no pretende herir la sensibilidad de ninguna persona. Solo es una historia sacada de mi mente y desde un punto de vista que comparto con otras varias personas. También por esto la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi permiso.

 **Por Aquella Vez**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

Diez años habían transcurrido desde su último encuentro íntimo. Una década cargada de infinitos proyectos, eventos, encuentros, etc.; y sus vidas habían continuado con total normalidad, dejando esa noche como colofón final de una historia ya pasada. No se volvió a mencionar, como si se hubiera pactado de antemano, desterrándolo a la memoria. Pero aunque parecía que ahí se acumulasen cada vez más cosas, ese recuerdo conservaba un lugar único, aunque doliera. Eso sí, todo en completo silencio.

Renee tenía especial pavor por ese rincón de su mente. Cuando hacía limpieza, lo cerraba con llave y no tocaba esa habitación, y si algo llamaba la atención de su memoria y entreabría la puerta, la cerraba de nuevo, veloz y con un sonoro portazo.

Con su embarazo todo había terminado. El retrasado anuncio puso fin a su relación, tal y como ella había predicho y deseado. Pero según el destino escuchó sus plegarias, parecía haberse arrepentido de lanzar semejante petición al aire. El mundo había seguido girando y sus vidas no se quedaron atrás, incluso continuaron siendo amigas… de una nueva manera. Seguían compartiendo una conexión única, eso no había nada que pudiera dañarlo, pero el tiempo que decidían pasar juntas o la cercanía física, se redujeron paulatina pero drásticamente. Siempre había considerado sus acercamientos con Lucy como simple sexo, incluso cuando su instinto gritaba que tenía que haber mucho más, oculto tras aquella deliciosa pasión. Sin embargo desoía esas sensaciones, repitiéndose a si misma que eran sus propios sentimientos jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero pronto descubrió que no. Para bien o para mal, aquellos deslices habían traído consigo una dulce intimidad entre ellas y una proximidad que se traducía en cientos de gestos al día. Tenían tal cercanía que incluso cuando permanecían únicamente en el plano de amigas, las bromas, los abrazos y los mimos era una constante entre ellas.

Su zanjada aventura había robado todo eso, llevándoselo consigo. Los abrazos iban con cuentagotas, sobretodo si provenían de Lucy, y eran despegados y tiesos; seguían sabiendo acabar la frase de la otra, aunque no solían hacerlo; más de una vez Renee se había encontrado demasiado perdida en los labios u ojos de Lucy y acercándose a besarla. Sabía bien que se trataba de un suicidio, pero su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta en esos momentos, aunque siempre lograra frenarse a tiempo.

Había confiado demasiado y demasiadas veces en que su enamoramiento fuera algo pasajero, una enajenación transitoria debida a la serie y sus personajes. Pero diez años de cambios, con una única constante en su vida, lo que Lucy despertaba en ella, le confirmó que no tendría tanta suerte. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla y pasar página? No sería el primer caso de actores eclipsados por sus personajes y confundidos por la trama romántica, que acababan adoptando transitoriamente los sentimientos de sus papeles. Pero al finalizar la serie, había terminado por asumir que ella no era víctima de ese síndrome, sino que posiblemente ellas habrían eclipsado a los propios personajes. Era muy probable que la historia más allá de la amistad hubiera comenzado de fuera de la serie a dentro y no al revés. ¿Así que como iba a solucionar nada el final del rodaje? Únicamente enfriaría las cosas, pero no sería de ayuda alguna, como venía comprobando desde hacía años.

Esa había sido una de las razones que pusieron fin a su matrimonio.

La chispa que pudo llegar a sentir por Steve al comenzar su relación, se había mantenido a matacaballo entre la boda y los primeros meses de matrimonio, y el nacimiento de Miles y la felicidad de la recién estrenada maternidad renovaron la magia. Miles creció y ellos resultaron ser unos padres entregados, pero una pareja casi inexistente. Quería a su esposo, eso no lo se lo cuestionó un solo día de matrimonio, pero esa chispa se había convertido en ceniza mucho tiempo atrás: el amor mutó en cariño y el deseo en inocente ternura. Ese cambio en su relación fue duro de asimilar, pero más complicado había resultado aceptar que mientras esos sentimientos menguaban, lo que experimentaba por Lucy permanecía e incluso tendía a crecer sin importar los desengaños, la distancia, o la realidad. No, no había sido nada fácil ni sencillo aceptarlo, pero se lo debía a si misma y a su familia, tenía que afrontar ese bache como fuera. Ignoró cuanto fue capaz lo que ocurría con su amiga, tan solo aceptó el aviso que encerraba ese hecho y firmó el acta de defunción de su matrimonio. Claro que hubo más motivos, incluso por ambas partes, pero la situación con respecto a Lucy había funcionado como un esclarecedor barómetro, donde la comparación no dejaba nada bien parada su relación con aquel buen hombre.

A veces meditaba si ese matrimonio habría surgido realmente del amor, o de lo perfecta que resultaba la idea. Steve había sido con diferencia el mejor tipo con el que se había relacionado, un ser estupendo y con madera de perfecto marido, fantástico en comparación con alguno que otro cafre anterior, o algún chulo redomado… grupo dentro del cual quizás podría contar a Jed.

Si ese había sido uno de los motivos de su matrimonio, posiblemente también era uno para no caminar al altar con Jed. Otra de las razones era que la sola idea de esa unión le hacía reír. Era probable que su gusto en cuanto a hombres no fuera perfecto, pero si en lo que a maridos se refería, y Jed despertaba todas sus alarmas en contra. Casi no entendía como había surgido una relación amorosa entre ellos: antes de la paternidad, apenas habían sido amigos "íntimos", y de repente intentaban desastrosamente convertirse en pareja. Como resultado, habían alcanzado un extremo en el que eran compañeros de piso que en ocasiones compartían cama y en otras solo desacuerdos y gruñidos, llegando a la insostenible situación en la que se hallaban: él casi un desconocido y ella casi segura de no ser la única en su vida.

Pero en todo aquello solo Iris y Miles importaban, incluso había comprobado que ella misma era inmune a sus broncas con Jed, siempre que sus niños continuaran felices y permaneciesen ajenos a esos problemas. Sin embargo, a su manera eran una familia y todo aquello terminaría por volverse insostenible. No quería otro fracaso más, otro sonado final, pero a ese ritmo, la relación tendría fecha de caducidad y bastante cercana.

Suspiró hondo, afligida por la reflexión que recorría su cabeza cada vez más a menudo, antes de detenerse de golpe. Si había sonado tan alto como presentía, era imposible que hubiera pasado desapercibido para quienes estaban con ella. Quizás eso explicaba por qué notaba varios ojos sobre si, posiblemente ninguno de los presentes creía que la planificación de una convención pudiera provocar semejante respuesta.

Sharon continuaba con su retahíla de detalles sobre escenarios, entradas y eventos, pero varios de los asistentes permanecían girados hacia ella, entre ellos Hudson y Lucy. Prestó toda su atención cuidadosamente a la organizadora, deseando dejar de estar en su punto de mira, pero al notar a Hudson reclinarse hacia ella desde su propio asiento, supo que no iba a tener suerte. Sin embargo su amiga se detuvo y cambio de idea.

Era el efecto Lucy. Todo el mundo parecía respetar un tácito acuerdo cuando algo se trataba entre ellas dos, como si intuyeran que cualquier intervención en una situación así sería más efectiva viniendo de la otra. Era una estrategia jamás establecida, pero de lo más acatada. Hudson recuperó su posición en la silla y su vista en Sharon, al ver la mano de Lucy cubrir las de Renee con cariño, reclamando su atención. Aceptó el gesto con tranquilidad y tomó la invitación a mirarla, intentando una de sus mejores caras de póquer.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Lucy en un susurró que pasó desapercibido entre todos los presentes menos ella. Sabía que eran sus labios quienes pronunciaban, pero para Renee eran sus ojos azules quienes le estaban hablando y resultaba delicioso, tanto como para olvidar que tan solo un segundo antes estaba suspirando y por qué.

"¿Qué…? Oh, sí, sí, no te preocupes. Sólo un poco cansada…" sonrió estrechando suavemente la mano de su amiga, sin concederle mayor importancia y asegurándose de que la breve conversación se zanjaba. No estaba segura de haber convencido a Lucy, ni siquiera que la hubiera creído realmente, pero no deseaba hablar de aquello, menos aun con su amiga. Aunque resultaba encantador sentirla tan pendiente, en esa ocasión vencía la frustración, frustración por lo importante que esa mujer era para su corazón, lo intenso que resultaba cada emoción que despertaba sólo con mirarla, y sobretodo porque entre relación y relación frustrada, donde el amor terminaba por esfumarse, lo que sentía por Lucy permanecía ajeno e indeleble, inmune al paso del tiempo y los golpes, y consideraba, dolida, que no era justo. Y aunque no fuera culpa de Lucy, sí era el centro de todas esas reflexiones, así que prefería no tenerla a poca distancia, al menos en esos momentos.

Lucy siguió el ejemplo de Renee y, recuperando su mano, fijó la vista al frente, justo donde Sharon seguía con su explicación sobre la convención que tendría lugar en enero del dos mil nueve. Quiso recuperar la concentración y limitarse a escuchar los detalles y preparativos de su siguiente evento, pero en su cabeza se repetía el lánguido suspiro de Renee y la escasa veracidad de la respuesta que había obtenido. Aunque intuyera el disimulo en la dulce voz de su amiga y conociera su tendencia a no abrirse ni cargar con sus preocupaciones a los demás, prefería dejarlo pasar y aceptar su silenciosa declinación a hablar. No tenía sentido intentar obligarla a hacerlo si no quería, quizás no era el momento, o ella la persona, sólo Renee lo sabría…

"¿Qué os parece?" La voz de Sharon interrumpió sus divagaciones, devolviendo de golpe su cabeza a la realidad. En ese momento, era ella la abstraída y la reunión estaba terminando. Por suerte, nadie parecía haber advertido su breve ausencia, mientras asentían y daban su visto bueno a las indicaciones de la organizadora. La convención estaba perfectamente cerrada, con la eficacia que caracterizaba a Creation, y ella deseosa de dar por zanjada la reunión, sin entender bien de dónde provenían sus repentinas prisas, aunque bastara con mirar a su vera para encontrar el porqué.

El resto de ellos asentía a las palabras de Sharon y no esgrimieron objeción alguna, por lo que empezaron a recoger papeles y levantar el campamento, mientras alcanzaban sus abrigos y bolsos.

"¡Solo una cosa más!" exclamó Sharon alzando la voz sobre el ajetreo que comenzaba a formarse. El silencio regresó pronto y los asistentes se giraron hacia ella "Recordad la fiesta de Navidad de este viernes, por favor. Como nadie ha dicho lo contrario, os esperamos a todos en mi casa a partir de las ocho"

"¿Al final te endiñaron el marrón?" bromeó Hudson haciendo reír a los presentes.

"Sí, me terminaron liando… pero el catering y la organización corre por cuenta de los jefazos, de manera que aprovechemos para comer y beber como cosacos" añadió logrando los aplausos apasionados y bromistas de los actores "¡Así me gusta! Nos vemos el veintiséis, chicos" afirmó como despedida, dando por terminado el encuentro.

Lucy se repitió mentalmente la fecha, como si las dos semanas previas que llevaba pensando en esa noche no fueran suficientes para recordarla. Tenía ambos días, los de la reunión y la fiesta, grabadas a conciencia desde que las había oído, y sobraba repaso alguno. El lunes había llegado y lo había tenido en mente desde el fin de semana; ahora le quedaba por delante otra larga temporada de pensar en el viernes. Recogió su chaqueta aún con la fiesta en la cabeza, cuando una mano rozó su hombro, devolviéndola al presente. Alzó el rostro del infinito hacia quien la tocaba, y su mirada se cruzó con la amistosa sonrisa de Renee. Ahí estaba, la radiante razón que mantenía a su olvidadiza mente pendiente de dos simples citas. Con aquellos ojos verdes sonriéndola, casi olvidaba el suspiro que había escuchado no muchos minutos antes. Casi. Todavía recordaba su respuesta carente de convicción, aunque por una mezcla de pánico y respeto, supo que no preguntaría al respecto. Se conformaba con que Renee no tuviese ganas de zanjar ese breve encuentro muy rápido, ni se despidiera ya de ella, como sí iban haciendo otros de sus compañeros.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y se detuvo para escucharla:

"¿Aparcamiento?" preguntó Renee con humor. Lucy sonrió por inercia, sin saber si era una despedida poco común o el principio de una charla y un café.

"Aparcamiento" respondió entonces, caminando con ella hacia la puerta "¡Hasta el viernes!" exclamaron a la organizadora, la única que permanecía aún allí. Con su respuesta, abandonaron la sala, dirigiéndose a la escalera de la planta baja. El silencio no solía ser un problema entre ellas, y no solo porque cuando se trataba de Renee casi nunca lo había, sino porque siempre que podían verse había mil temas de los que conversar y unas delatadoras ganas de hablar con la otra. Ese anhelo y el tiempo de separación, formaban siempre un buen equipo, que hacía surgir con pasmosa facilidad sus charlas, normalmente ligeras y divertidas. Y esa vez no iba a ser menos.

El largo pasillo que daba al aparcamiento había perdido todo su carácter tedioso al acoger las sonoras carcajadas de Renee y la suave risa de Lucy, que terminaba de contar una curiosa anécdota.

"…Y al asomarme por la ventana, para comprobar como iba el paseo pasado por agua de Rob lo encontré a pocos metros del jardín tirando del perro con la correa. Pero lo mejor fue escucharle suplicar con voz tierna `Haz pis, por favor, bonito´, mientras Lucky pasaba de él, rebozándose feliz por el barro" Renee volvió a estallar en carcajadas, deteniéndose, y a Lucy con ella, que también sucumbía a la risa.

"Eres mala" exclamó aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

"Ey, eso no es justo" respondió fingiendo indignarse "Rob pasa casi todos los fines de semanas en el piso del centro. Por uno que viene a casa, que apechugue con el perro él también" razonó con un toque más serio y sincero que el resto de la conversación. Pudo ver el cambio reflejado en el rostro de su oyente, que la miraba atenta, casi con preocupación. Su tono de voz había podido sonar resignado o melancólico, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba cansada de lo que quedaba de su matrimonio, pero no extrañaba los viejos tiempos ni a su marido, el problema era el limbo en el que se encontraban desde hacia años, sin darle salida alguna. A medias entre un matrimonio, una sociedad de trabajo y dos desconocidos compartiendo piso. A veces no entendía como seguían en pie y otras sólo se dejaba llevar como con la marea, logrando que los años se fueran acumulando a sus espaldas. Pero era algo sobre lo que prefería no meditar, y menos con Renee junto a ella. Sacudió su cabeza y recuperó su enorme sonrisa antes de continuar "Además, estaba lloviendo. Con lo cerca que esta la convención yo no podía salir a la calle. Tengo que cuidar mi instrumento" bromeó toqueteando su garganta, con pose y voz de diva. Escuchar otra ronda de risas por parte de su amiga fue cuanto necesitó para expulsar todos sus demonios de la cabeza. Sonrió con ella mientras alcanzaban el casi vacío parking.

"Una gran excusa" remarcó Renee "Tiene mucho sentido, sí…" bromeó buscando con la mirada su coche. Aparcado cerca de la entrada y con un brillo en la carrocería, que parecía estar enviándole un saludo, como si le recordase que debía conducir y regresar a casa. Se había marchado con ganas, deseando airearse y dejar atrás por unas horas su última y reciente bronca con Jed. Una larga noche de riñas y discusiones, antes de terminar durmiendo cada uno en un dormitorio distinto. En el desayuno apenas habían cruzado dos palabras antes de que Renee se marchara a las oficinas de Creation, y ahora en lo que había parecido tan sólo un suspiro, ya tenía que volver. De Lucy a Jed; de las risas y sonrisas, a las malas caras; no había comparación.

Otra vez un suspiro traidor se escapó de sus pulmones. Sin lugar a queja ni impedimento, se escuchó resoplar derrotada tan alto que incluso ella se sorprendió. Los pasos de Lucy se detuvieron y en esa ocasión la risa no tuvo nada que ver. Renee procuró continuar andando, fingir que no pasaba nada, pero una mano en torno a su hombro la paró junto a su compañera.

"Renee…" musitó con cariño "¿Qué ocurre?" Podía sonar seria, pero intentaba ser comprensiva. Estaba leyendo a distancia que esos suspiros llevaban la firma del padre de Iris. Aquel prepotente tenía todas las papeletas para ser el motivo, sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Nunca había congeniado con Jed y, en momentos como ese, sabía que no estaba equivocada con su juicio sobre el actor ni se trataba de simples celos. Por esa razón procuraba no preguntar ni indagar en demasía: no le gustaba perder los estribos, no ayudaba en nada a su amiga, pero la sola mención del hombre que estaba con Renee sin tratarla como se merecía, al menos en su opinión, solía encenderla con demasiada facilidad. Además, no servía de consejera, era consciente de lo tonta y temblorosa que se tornaba al tener frente a si a Renee y en una situación íntima. Nunca sabía bien comportarse y terminaba siendo un tanto seca, al elegir el estoicismo frente a pasarse de "cariñosa". Se temía a si misma y su reacción. Pero por encima de todo aquello, no soportaba verla mal y en ese momento vencían las ganas de ayudarla, abrazarse y acabar con aquellos lacónicos suspiros… por eso se temía.

"Yo no…" suspiró Renee, intentando recuperar una sonrisa que se negaba a regresar a su rostro. Todo su empeño por no pensar en Jed se estaba volviendo en su contra, impidiéndole quitárselo de la cabeza. El malestar que llevaba arrastrando con ese tema, regresaba con fuerza, hundiendo sus hombros, y los cálidos ojos azules cargados de ternura y preocupación no ayudaban. Oponer resistencia a Lucy era una utopía… se recordó antes de contestar con sinceridad "Es Jed…" jadeó cansada "Él… No estamos pasando una buena racha, y la convivencia a veces resulta imposible, ¿sabes?" preguntó retórica, sin esperar más respuesta que el gesto de compasión de Lucy, completamente volcada en ella "Creía que lograríamos salir, pero sólo va a peor desde hace ya demasiados meses… Anoche volvimos a discutir y ¡la bronca comenzó por la pasta de dientes!" comentó resignada, con un toque amargo de humor. Dos pequeñas carcajadas escaparon de ambas mujeres entre rostros serios y compungidos. Renee frotó su frente, exhalando derrotada "Luce, te prometo que ya no se que hacer… no sé que más… no se que puedo intentar…" tartamudeó casi sin voz y con tono de frustración. Cuando un leve y triste respingo se hizo con su cuerpecito, Lucy desechó lejos todo su control, sin ningún cuidado. Ella y sus precauciones dejaban de existir ante la imagen de una Renee derrotada.

"Peque…" siseó frotando sus brazos con cariño "Vamos, no te hundas" pidió acariciando su mejilla con tanta ternura como siempre evitaba hacer "¡Sólo hace unas horas que habéis discutido, mañana todo parecerá más sencillo, seguro!"

Renee se recreó en la deliciosa caricia, estremeciéndose. Toda la ironía de su vida, resumida en un gesto de cariño. ¿Cómo podía solucionar su crisis con Jed, si al sentir aquella mano contra su mejilla olvidaba cualquier preocupación más allá de lo preciosa que era su amiga?

"No… no estoy tan segura" susurró compungida "¿Y si es el final? ¿Y si nos estamos agarrando como locos a algo que ya se ha terminado? Yo… no sé…"

Si se ha acabado, ponle fin, déjale, déjale, déjale… masculló la mente de Lucy sin tacto alguno, pero no sus labios. Los apretó con fuerza, una mezcla entre la impotencia y rabia que experimentaba y para no arrepentirse de hablar. En su lugar se dejó llevar y cambió su tozudo silencio por un tierno abrazo. Sus manos pasaron a estrechar el menudo cuerpo, y se acercó hasta tenerla contra sí con reconfortante cariño. Un suspiro ahogado y satisfecho le avisó de que había acertado, igual que la cabeza reclinada contra su hombro. Sintió la entrecortada respiración sobre su piel y su ánimo se unió al de Renee, notando sus ojos húmedos. Acarició el suave pelo con la mejilla, antes de depositar un beso sobre su coronilla. Con rítmicas caricias perdidas por la espalda de Renee, se escuchó rezando palabras de ánimo e intentando reconfortarla a como diera lugar.

"Tranquila, Renny… Sé que parece imposible, pero todo terminará arreglándose de una forma u otra…" siseaba casi por inercia, notando cada vez más tembloroso el cuerpo entre sus brazos; no podía asegurarlo, pero era probable que su amiga hubiera cedido a las lágrimas y eso le partía el corazón. Inclinó el rostro y susurró en su oído "Peque, a ti no hay nada que pueda vencerte, lo sé; demuéstratelo" No sabía de dónde habían surgido esas palabras, pero eran dueñas de toda su convicción.

El ronco murmullo en su oreja, aderezado por el compungido tono de voz, recorrió cada gramo de su ser, como si de una caricia se tratara. Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo esa añorada calidez que tan puntualmente lograba compartir con Lucy… pero sin advertir que también estaba "absorbiendo" su olor. Renee había cerrado más el abrazo en torno a ella, al ser sacudida con semejante susurro y en ese momento su rostro se movía buscando y olisqueando el familiar perfume de la piel de Lucy.

Permitió que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda. Se entretuvo en la curva de su cuello, allí donde notaba la nariz de Renee, hasta que llegó a su cerebro, portando un claro mensaje: Su amiga estaba olisqueándola. No era una simple inspiración, sentía su nariz acariciando en torno a su piel, recreándose lentamente. Cerró los ojos acongojada y tragó con fuerza. Quería pensar, incluso comenzaba a intuir que su instinto exigía alejarse de ella, pero no se doblegó ante aviso. El cuerpo de Renee pegado al suyo y los tiernos brazos rodeándola por la cintura y estrechándola hasta no dejar centímetro alguno en medio, estaba pudiendo con ella. La sentía tan dulce y cercana, tan tierna como si buscara un refugio entre sus brazos, que su corazón estaba tomando el control, envalentonado por encontrarse jugando en su terreno. Y encima esa forma que tenía de respirar su perfume en la sensible piel de su cuello…

Otro escalofrío se hizo con ella, pero esta vez no llevaba un mensaje para su mente, sino para su cuerpo. El cambio de posición fue casi imperceptible: siguió el ejemplo de Renee y estrechó sus brazos aún más en torno al pequeño cuerpo. No recibió queja alguna y el peso del abrazo quedó sobre sí, de manera que al agachar su rostro casi no se apreció. Un suave beso en el hombro de Renee fue el desencadenante, su perdición. Posó los labios sobre la tela del abrigo, lo que lo volvía todavía más frugal; fue el siguiente, rozando el cuello de la camisa, el que precipitó una fila de besos, que alcanzaron poco a poco la piel descubierta de Renee. Cuando su rostro se amoldó a aquella curva que no había olvidado en años, respiró con intensidad, disfrutando la deliciosa inconsciencia de la que era víctima, preparándose para el festín a sus sentidos…

Lucy… Lucy y su abrazo… ¿Lucy besando su cuello?… Hmmmmm, ¡y mordiéndolo…! No cabía lugar a dudas, esos labios no estaban siendo nada indulgentes, y el gesto rezumaba de todo menos inocencia. Arqueó la espalda contra Lucy y el cuello a favor de sus besos. La gozosa sensación que su cuerpo parecía disfrutar por primera vez en siglos, la mantenía bajo mínimos, siendo capaz tan solo de permanecer de pie. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cada matiz del exquisito recorrido de aquella boca: húmedos y lentos besos se intercambiaban con intensos mordiscos que animaban a sus cuerdas vocales a tensarse. Renee cerró las manos, atrapando en sus puños la ropa de Lucy, quien comenzaba a ascender, provocando a su yugular, su mandíbula, su lóbulo, su mejilla y… Lucy se dirigía a besarla, pero en los labios.

Abrió los ojos, veloz. Carraspeó nerviosa y se apartó. Se tragó un jadeo, sustituyéndolo por una inspiración fingida y tranquila. Pero Lucy no había abierto los ojos como ella, ni parecía dispuesta a detenerse. Soltando su cadera y ascendiendo la mano, colocó casi con urgencia dos dedos sobre sus labios, que la abrumaron con el calor que desprendían. Interrumpió su beso y logró su mirada: unos ojos azules y sorprendidos. Tampoco Lucy manifestaba estar muy segura de lo que ocurría. Renee, con el corazón desbocado, el aliento asfixiándola y el pulso golpeando con fuerza su sien, negaba con la cabeza casi de manera inconsciente. Procuró pensar y razonar, pero esas acciones se encontraban demasiado lejos de su alcance.

"Luce…" fue capaz de pronunciar sin casi voz, pero con una sonrisa serena de lo más lograda "… ya somos mayorcitas para andarnos con esos juegos, ¿no?" siseó con una capacidad de restarle importancia que ella misma desconocía.

Juegos… se repitió Lucy para sí. Ella desoía a su cordura y cedía a sus anhelos como una boba, y Renee lo clasificaba de pasatiempo. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Ignoró la sensación de codazo en pleno estómago y sonrió de lado, pícaramente, con la misma pasividad que mostraba Renee:

"Sí, sí… tienes razón" resolló rascándose la nuca con gesto entre divertido y vergonzoso, sonriendo con Renee "Discúlpame" susurró con una sonrisa angelical.

"No pasa nada" musitó Renee, estrechándole el brazo con cariño, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de haber roto el abrazo, se mantenían firmemente pegadas. Se echó hacia atrás con gesto torpe y mirando al suelo "Venga, te acompaño a tu coche" propuso como gesto de paz, comenzando a caminar hacia el conocido auto.

"Perfecto" respondió Lucy simulando estar encantada. Ya que posiblemente la tierra no iba a ser benigna y tragársela, deseaba dejar atrás a Renee, subir a su coche y salir corriendo de ahí, y que su amiga la acompañara no colaboraba con sus planes. Caminaron en un silencio total, apenas roto por el petardeo del coche de Lucy al ser abierto.

"¿Quieres que te lleve o…?" se ofreció Lucy sintiéndose algo torpe.

"No es necesario, traje coche. Pero te lo agradezco" sonrió encantada "Y gracias también por escucharme"

"No seas boba, peque. Nunca me agradezcas algo así" pidió sincera, estrechándola en un breve abrazo de despedida. En esa ocasión resultó corto y seco… como solían ser. Al separarse, Lucy ya abría su puerta y Renee se encaminaba hacia su coche "¿Nos vemos en casa de Sharon?"

"Por supuesto" confirmó Renee "Hasta entonces, Luce"

"Claro, hasta entonces" se despidió agachándose y desapareciendo tras la puerta de su automóvil. Los pasos de su compañera resonaban por el parking, confirmando que se había alejado. Con esa realidad llegando a ella, todas las demás aterrizaron también y en tropel, hundiéndola. Apoyó su frente contra el volante, y gruñó con fuerza. No tenía claro si era más estúpida su vena masoquista o la kamikaze… ¡¿Por qué había hecho eso?! ¿En que pensaba? Quizás ese era el kit de la cuestión, que no pensaba y era imbécil… Con ansias kamikazes se había arriesgado a un tortazo o algo peor y sólo para volver a escuchar, como una autentica masoquista, que esos "juegos" ya habían pasado a la historia.

"¡Joder!" exclamó furiosa y llena de frustración. Con algunos males el tiempo no era una solución, continuaban inmutables y como el primer día. No importaban los años, ella siempre sería una boba que se permitía perder la cabeza con solo pensar en su amiga. Arrancó el coche con prisas, pisando el acelerador con demasiada fuerza, pero sin importarle mucho. "Imbécil" se espetó como última palabra, antes de castigarse a sí misma con un silencioso cabreo.

Renee se colocó el cinturón, tomó posesión del volante y se preparó para arrancar. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar miró de la palanca de cambio al volante, observando el exagerado temblor de sus manos. Antes de intentar pisar el embrague, adivinó que las piernas tampoco le iban a responder mucho mejor. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al estomago, el cual se contraía con una emoción inexplicable. ¿Por qué?, gimió en silencio ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho eso?, se preguntó desesperada sin abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía aún que excitar cada centímetro de su anatomía con sólo una sonrisa, su abrazo y una tonta hilera de besos? Y lo peor, pensó abriendo lentamente los parpados, ¿por qué se había apartado… si su corazón le rogaba a pleno pulmón que le siguiera el juego? Las lágrimas, demasiado recientes como para detenerlas, se derramaron mientras lo sucedido regresaba a ella. La forma de abrazarse, su cuerpo contra el de Lucy encajando con la misma perfección de siempre, y esas preciosas palabras dignas de la antigua Lucy, que ella tan bien había conocido… Al llegar al instante de los besos, su corazón ya galopaba desenfrenado, como el de una niña débil y enamorada, igual que ocurría siempre. "Ilusa…" lloriqueó, obligándose a arrancar.

* * *

Su ritmo cardiaco no se había ralentizado al entrar en casa. Ni casi medía hora más tarde lograba un segundo de calma, pero no esperaba realmente conseguirlo. Dejó las llaves sobre el cuenco de la entrada y su chaqueta en el perchero, respirando hondo y frotando su nariz con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, tranquila y en completo silencio; eso tenía que ayudar en algo, se suplicó a sí misma. Los besos de Lucy regresaron como un tornado a su cabeza, haciéndola bufar molesta. Debía meditar, dejar de lado aquellos… sugerentes momentos. Se concentró en el silencio de la casa, cavilando sobre dónde se encontraría su familia y expulsando así a sus demonios morenos durante un rato.

Por la hora, Miles continuaría en la escuela, pero Iris y Jed debían encontrarse en casa. Sospechaba que padre e hija no estarían dando un paseo o tomando el aire, no era el plan preferido de Jed, pero el silencio le hacía dudar.

Se libró del resto de la ropa de abrigo e incluso de sus zapatos, preparándose para subir al segundo piso. Siguió sin captar sonido alguno, pero Iris dulcemente dormidita en su cuarto y la puerta cerrada del dormitorio que compartía con Jed, fue respuesta suficiente. Habían sucumbido a una siesta a medio día, posiblemente por la ajetreada noche que la pequeña les había dado. Al menos su pareja había tomado la precaución de encender el intercomunicador, cuya luz verde parpadeaba suavemente junto a la cuna de Iris.

Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, intercalando la mirada entre su hija y la casa, y sin saber qué hacer. Le tomó unos minutos aceptar que dependía de ella decidir su siguiente movimiento, pero su cuerpo no esperó ni un segundo, antes de sugerirle un delicioso y relajante baño. Se lo merecía, y cada músculo de su ser le daba la razón entre cansados y consumidos. La espuma, el calor, el penetrante olor del aceite… Se encontró meditando la idea, pero con los pasos certeramente encaminados hacia el cuarto de baño. Aceptó con media sonrisa la decisión, y su agotamiento se relamió con la idea del relajante momento que se iba a dedicar.

Midió la temperatura con la punta de los dedos. Caliente… hmmmm, casi hirviendo. Perfecta. El orden establecía que primero fueran las sales, después el jabón; de manera que el intenso y afrutado olor comenzó a llegar a ella antes de que la espuma creciera, cubriéndolo todo. Dejó caer su albornoz deseosa de perderse entre las burbujas, y al estar completamente sumergida, suspiró de puro placer. Todo su cuerpo cedió al delicioso calor y las tensiones se esfumaron junto al vapor, dejando su mente en blanco… o eso esperaba.

Cerró los ojos con el agua acariciándola hasta la barbilla y sonrió satisfecha, cuando un azul claro e intenso, invadió traicionera su relax. Abrió los ojos incómoda, agitando su rostro y procurando olvidar aquella sensación. Se deshizo veloz del recuerdo y respiró con fuerza, pero esta vez la mirada de Lucy no espero a que cerrara los ojos para regresar. En contra de su voluntad, la sonrisa de la actriz y sus ojos, fluctuaron por su cabeza y supo que no sólo su mente había sido testigo de esa aparición. La tensión había regresado a su cuerpo y oprimía su corazón, obligándole a correr como un loco. Se esforzó en pensar en cualquier otro tema, idea o concepto, todo valía; pero su mente ya se relamía recordando lo sucedido horas antes y su cuerpo palpitaba en consecuencia.

No quería pensar en su voz o sus tiernas palabras, no tenía intención de recordar sus besos y carantoñas, y se negaba a rememorar sus expertos y deliciosos mordiscos… pero ya era muy tarde. Tragó con fuerza y observó sus brazos, donde ya había presentido que toda su piel se encontraba erizada. Deseaba mentirse, no reconocer las señales y olvidar aquello, pero no había réplica posible. ¿Iba a argumentar que su piel estaba encrespada por alguna brisa fría que se había colado misteriosamente en un baño de vapor y agua hirviendo? No sonaba muy factible… Ni siquiera su gran capacidad de negación le permitió agarrarse a ese clavo ardiendo, y tuvo que reconocer lo que ocurría. Era el efecto Lucy, y cuanto más se resistía a él, más munición proporcionaba a su retorcida mente para recordar.

Estaba sumergida en un mar de sales aromáticas, pero el perfume de Lucy impregnaba misteriosamente su mente, haciéndolo más real que cualquier otro olor… Rodeó su propio cuerpo, intentando consolarle ante el recuerdo de los protectores y cariñosos brazos de Lucy, y se estrechó con fuerza al recordar como se había dejado perder entre ellos… Dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, apoyada contra el borde de la bañera y suspiró, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus antebrazos con la yema de los dedos. Ascendió hasta sus hombros, rozando por el camino un endurecido pezón con el brazo. Calibró la sensación que provocó aquel simple desliz y gimió embelesada. Si, aquello era claramente una reacción por el "frío" baño, rezongó resignada, antes de convertir el paseo errante de sus manos en auténticas caricias. Acarició la curva de su cuello perfilando la yugular, y tentó a sus labios entreabiertos deslizando su dedo índice por ellos. Al cerrar los ojos, reconoció lo que se traía entre manos… y ni se planteó resistirse, ya no. Su nuca se erizó por el gentil toque, el rastro de fuego que fue dejando en su sinuoso camino descendente, era cuanto Renee necesitaba. No ponía atención al rumbo que seguían sus dedos, tan solo disfrutó dejándose llevar por unas manos que sabían perfectamente donde pulsar… como si fueran la mejor de las amantes.

Un jadeo entre erótico y disconforme escapó de su garganta cuando sus movimientos desencadenaron una imparable fantasía. Sus caricias interpretaban un papel, estaban asumiendo sin autorización el personaje de Lucy. Pero no era su cuerpo, sino su mente quién dirigía la función. Antes de darse cuenta y sin abrir los ojos, disfrutó de la sinuosa anatomía de su amiga acompañándola en aquella bañera y sin desbordar lo mas mínimo el nivel de agua. Las uñas de su mano derecha contra su hombro, fueron el más vivo retrato de los urgentes mordiscos de Lucy, y calentaron su piel en un camino descendente hasta su pecho. La mano izquierda rondaba su estómago con movimientos circulares, como si intentara calmar el calor que allí comenzaba a acumularse. Sus ojos continuaban relajados y a oscuras, pero eso no menguaba la impresión de los ojos azules sobre ella. Ya se había resignado a su suerte y caído rendida ante la suculenta fantasía. Rememoró las embestidas de Lucy cuando la pasión se hacía con ellas, yendo esta vez más allá de lo ocurrido en el parking. Su memoria abrió la puerta prohibida y su lívido se desató encantada con un gemido de satisfacción. Sus manos, la suavidad de su cuerpo, sus perfectas curvas…

Entre sus piernas, un palpito de puro placer reclamó su atención, pero Renee no quería prisas. Rodeó su pecho tentándola y alcanzando en rítmicas caricias su pezón. Tironeó de él con la punta de los dedos y se deleitó con su dureza. Cerró la palma en torno a la turgente curva y arqueó la espalda en un inesperado acto reflejo. Conocía su cuerpo y sus puntos clave, y aquella no estaba siendo una exploración usual. Si surgían, solía atender sus necesidades con detenimiento y dedicación, pero ante todo, con rapidez y eficacia. Pero esa vez… esa vez no era una necesidad solamente, sino un recuerdo, o muchos de ellos juntos, y quería "reproducirlos" de forma fidedigna.

Cercó el otro pecho, esta vez con menos calma, y evocó las grandes manos de Lucy cerrándose sobre ellos, conocedoras del estimulante resultado. Cuando el agudo calor golpeó su centro, no fue capaz de asegurar a quién pertenecía esa mano. Profirió un grave gemido, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Los movimientos de los dedos y su cuerpo dejaron de tener pausa alguna; caricias, largos recorridos y tentadores pellizcos se sucedieron deliciosamente y sin descanso. Sabía que Lucy apreciaba con especial devoción su estómago, de forma que perfiló su vientre, ayudada por el escurridizo remojo, que intensificaba la sensibilidad del camino marcado. Con un ligero mareo, producto del placer, encaminó ambas manos hacia sus costados, deteniéndose en sus inquietas caderas, atormentándolas suavemente. De haber abierto los ojos, su vista, nublada y poco firme, le habría revelado lo cerca que se encontraba. Pero continuaba a ciegas, sus otros cuatro sentidos eran su barómetro y estaban tan colapsados con las sensaciones, que no lograba pensar con claridad. Acompañando a sus manos en el descenso final, tragó la escasa saliva que quedaba en su boca y rozó los empapados vellos de su centro, provocando que el temblor se hiciera con ella. Sobrevoló su entrepierna en un acto de cabezonería y resistencia, y se posó en sus muslos. Se abrió guiada por el toque de sus manos arañando el interior de sus muslos y jadeo con más fuerza. La fantasía se encontraba fuera de sí y Renee con ella. Ladeó su rostro, exponiendo un gran trozo de su cuello. La boca de Lucy comenzaría por morder su lóbulo, sin crueldad alguna y sincronizando el estímulo con el recorrido de las manos en sus ingles. Lamería su mandíbula, hincharía sus labios sorbiendo y con ligeros chupetones, y mordisquearía su barbilla. Sólo un pequeño aviso para el resto de su ser.

Jamás era monótona ni previsible, podía atacar su nuca, devorar su cuello y dedicarse lánguidamente a sus hombros y clavícula, o recorrer todo su cuerpo intercalando intensos ataques con dulces embestidas. Siempre disfrutando, y sobretodo, arrancando eficazmente el raciocinio y el placer de cada nervio de su amante.

"Oh, dios…" gruñó dominada por el abanico de sentimientos. Podía sentir la respiración de Lucy contra su cuello, sus jadeos resonando en sus oídos y las exclamaciones de la morena acompañando a las suyas, de manera que los preparados pliegues estaban empapados más allá del agua y su clítoris escapaba entre ellos, pidiendo ser escuchado. Los generosos dedos aceptaron el ruego y fue incapaz de contener un gutural grito "¡Luce, si!" Su siguiente movimiento los condujo a explorar la entrada de Renee, que alzó sus caderas y retuvo su aliento, incrementando la expectación. El dedo gordo vibró despiadado sobre su clítoris y con una ola de placer como compañera, fue atravesada por otros dos, en una inesperada emboscada. Sucumbió al ritmo, las intensas entradas y los calambres de su cuerpo, arqueándose contra la figura de Lucy, y buscando su proximidad. Con el orgasmo, el agua dejó de rodearla, la espuma no rozaba su piel y nada enturbiaba su ascenso, solo Lucy permanecía a su lado. Con la calma… regresó la realidad. Mientras el corazón regresaba a su sitio y la respiración a su ritmo habitual, captó su garganta vibrar, y sin haberse escuchado, imaginó que habría prorrumpido con más de un gemido y quizás demasiado estridentes… Pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo sola y dentro de aquella bañera, le dio igual haber gritado o no. Un vacío inexplicable se hizo con sus entrañas, enrareciendo el ambiente e incomodándola consigo misma. La ilusión de Lucy se había evaporado de allí como el suspiro como el que escapaba de sus labios.

Junto con el oxígeno en sus pulmones, algo más se adentro en ella, una pequeña idea. Añoraba el cuerpo de Lucy y sus encuentros, se trataba de un hecho, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Pero era probable que se tratara tan sólo de un asunto inconcluso, de una deuda pendiente por la abrupta forma en que terminó. Debía dejarse llevar, igual que Lucy había hecho, y concederse esa última vez para disfrutarla como tal. Si le otorgaba el final merecido, podría darle carpetazo, sentenció recreándose en la extraña seguridad que se había adueñado de ella. Con esa nueva convicción nublando su lógica, acepto que cincuenta minutos era tiempo de sobra para un baño y abandono la espumosa bañera.

* * *

Resultaba extraño encontrarle un lado positivo a su crisis con Jed, pero lo cierto era que lo tenía aunque fuese inquietante. Ajustó los tirantes sobre los hombros, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda, mientras de fondo escuchaba las monerías de su pareja para lograr que Iris terminara la cena. Su falta de intercambio alguno de palabras, había terminado por provocar que Jed diera por supuesto que Renee asistiría sola a la cena de Sharon, y ella no había puesto objeción alguna. No iba a echar en falta sus malas caras, y su ausencia encajaba estupendamente en sus objetivos con Lucy. Lo primero había sido decidirse a llevar acabo su loca idea. Una vez realizado ese paso, elegir la cena de navidad como el momento idóneo resultó pan comido. La gente y amigos que se congregarían podían constituir un factor en su contra, pero nunca habían tenido problemas para perderse cuando era necesario. Además, una fiesta era el motivo perfecto para vestirse de infarto sin levantar más sospechas que algún atónito piropo. Su confianza crecía considerablemente llevando puesto aquel vestido negro, largo pero ajustado, que había aderezado con unos tacones de aguja. Se miró al espejo, aceptando su aspecto como válido, girándose levemente y apreciando el recogido que había diseñado con su pelo. El cuello despejado y algún delicado tirabuzón enmarcando su rostro le parecía el perfecto acompañamiento para la ropa escogida. Sólo confiaba en que Lucy pensara lo mismo...

Había un tercer motivo, junto con la ausencia de Jed y la excusa de la fiesta, por el que había preferido ese día, aunque odiara admitirlo. Temía que las razones de Lucy para abalanzarse a su cuello cambiaran, o peor, desaparecieran, y sentía que cuantos más días transcurrían, más probable le resultaba. Por culpa de esos miedos había llegado a desear buscarla al día siguiente, pero había vencido la prudencia. Esperó, y su noche al fin había llegado. Sonrió a su reflejo, satisfecha con el resultado, y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Jed lucía diversos lamparones en la camiseta e Iris empuñaba un tenedor como arma, haciéndolo salpicar contra la salsa de tomate y decorando la ropa de su paciente padre. Cuando la imagen de Renee se hizo notar, la niña sonrió y detuvo cualquier movimiento, intuyendo que su madre caminaría hacia ella. La niña recibió dos cariñosos besos de Renee luciendo una enorme sonrisa y se abrazó a su cuello con cantarinas carcajadas.

"Espero que hagas caso a papi y que te comas toda la cena, ¿vale?" siseó tocando juguetona la punta de su nariz y aumentando sus risas "No sé a qué hora regresaré" añadió esta vez dirigiéndose a Jed, pero sin mirarle.

"No… no te preocupes. En un rato les acostaré" la respuesta fue sencilla, pero con un leve tartamudeo. Renee, gratamente sorprendida, se giró hacia él, disfrutando del efecto que debía haber causado su aspecto. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Jed estaba realmente azorado y Renee no pudo más que apreciarlo como una buenísima señal.

"Perfecto. Gracias" contestó dejando la cocina y escuchando como a los pocos segundos Iris retomaba su chapoteosa forma de cenar.

* * *

Miró su reloj. Media hora tarde, calculó Renee avergonzada. Su "pequeño" acicalamiento había llevado mucho más tiempo del esperado y ahora posiblemente llegaría la última al convite. Si pensaba pasar desapercibida, no empezaba con buen pie. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pero ante el jaleo que rezumaba la casa, optó por el timbre. La sonrisa de Sharon la recibió como calurosa bienvenida, restándole cualquier importancia a su retraso:

"Solo nos faltabas tú" anunció alegre, invitándola a entrar, en la que se avecinaba como una buena fiesta.

"Hola Sharon, ¿llego muy tarde?"

"¡No, no te preocupes! Además el catering empezó a recorrer la sala con las copas antes que los canapés y están todos tan chisposos que no creo que nadie se acuerde de molestarse" bromeó dejando entrever que quizás ella era una más de esos chisposos "Yo me encargo de tu abrigo, los demás están en el salón" indicó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la prenda de encima, hasta recogerla sobre su brazo "¡Wow!" exclamó involuntariamente "Feliz navidad para ti también…" murmuró alejándose con una sonrisita por el espectacular vestido de Renee, quien soltó una carcajada. Ya tenía claro el grado de embriaguez de la organizadora, pero el halagador cumplido infló su ego, haciéndole atravesar el arco que daba al salón con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Probó la que era su primera copa de vino… y la mitad del líquido se quedó atravesado en su garganta, amenazando con salir violentamente expulsado. Renee había llegado, resonó en su mente. Se obligó a tragar el vino para evitar duchar a Rob, que se encontraba frente a ella, y con un par de toses, dejó a un lado la copa sin perder de vista la entrada de su amiga. Había comenzado saludando a los más cercanos a la puerta, aunque en ese momento varios se arremolinaban a su alrededor entre besos y abrazos. Pero eso carecía de importancia, porque su amiga, su preciosa amiga, estaba impresionante… y ella se había olvidado de respirar. Noto su tórax crecer ante la exagerada inhalación y deseó que nadie se hubiera percatado, ni tampoco de la rojez de su cuello. Al verla caminar hacia ella, recorriendo la estancia, se preguntó de pronto por qué había soltado la copa, y la recuperó dándole fin en dos tragos. Con el sabor del vino aún en sus labios, fue el turno de que la sonrisa de Renee embriagara sus sentidos.

"Buenas noches, Lucy" pronunció depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, tan efímero como intencionado "¿Qué tal, Rob?" inquirió sin tanto interés mientras ambos acercaban sus mejillas entre si y con desgana.

"Feliz navidad, Renny" exclamó Lucy, mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga. Se premió mentalmente con una palmadita en la espalda por haber logrado cerrar la mandíbula y hablar sin babearla.

"¡Ren!" exclamó alguna voz, a oídos de Lucy entrometida e inoportuna, saludando a la recién llegada.

"¡Ey!" exclamó esta con su eterna y dulce sonrisa "¿Ahora nos vemos?" preguntó al matrimonio aunque mirando únicamente a Lucy.

"Claro" asintió esta, cabeceando afirmativamente, con apenas un pestañeo más de los ojos verdes antes de que se apartaran de los suyos, alejándose. Su molestia por la ausencia de su amiga duro una milésima de segundo, el tiempo que

Renee tardó en darle la espalda y Lucy en vérsela. ¿Pero qué…? Joder, que vestido…, lloriqueó su mente ante la vasta extensión de piel al descubierto. Inconscientemente humedeció sus labios constatando que apenas le quedaban unas gotas de saliva.

"¿Me buscarías otra bebida?" preguntó moviendo su copa frente a su marido. El ojeó la suya y ante el culín que bailoteaba en el fondo, asintió conforme, recogió ambos vasos y se perdió buscando algún camarero y su respectiva bandejita de bebidas. En cuanto se alejó dos pasos, Lucy se giró oteando para encontrar a Renee. Su marido cogería las copas y ya volvería en algún momento, probablemente demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero ¿y Renee? ¿Cuándo se acercaría ella de nuevo? Radiante y dicharachera, la localizó riendo con Hudson y Sharon. Su estómago dio un vuelco ante la idea de salir corriendo par acompañarlas. Se mantuvo firme y quieta en su sitio, confirmando por su acelerado pulso que algo iba más que mal. Solo unos días atrás había saltado sobre su amiga como una loca, asustándola casi seguro, y no sabía que opinaba al respecto o si estaría enfadada, y a pesar de ese detalle cuando volvían a coincidir, ella, lejos de mostrarse como la recatada y simpática amiga que debía simular ser, permitía que sus instintos empezaran a salir a la luz y con más fuerza aun. Resultaba patética...

Recordó el beso que acababa de recibir y su sonrisa… no, Renee no debía estar enfadada, su maravillosa amiga era así. Pero esa certeza no aplacaba la culpabilidad que se adueñaba de ella al comprender que no era capaz de tratar a su amiga como merecía. Siempre había sido complicado y aunque esa noche Renee estaba retando con especial ahínco su resistencia, sometiéndola a una prueba titánica, se lo debía. Si no era capaz de superar su bobo enamoramiento, Renee no merecía cargar con las consecuencias. Respetaría la amistad que todavía las unía, aun si eso suponía permanecer a una prudente distancia de la impresionante mujer y su vestido… _¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido Rob con la dichosa copa?!_

* * *

Renee suspiró, ocultando el gesto tras la copa de la que bebía segundos antes. Lucy andaba lejos, ahora más lejos... uy, dos pasitos menos lejos, y lejísimos de nuevo. Eran demasiados asistentes como para permanecer todos juntos y la tendencia había sido formar pequeños y cambiantes grupos, por entre los que pasaban los camareros cargados de comida y bebida, que iba desapareciendo con voracidad. Pero en las dos horas de velada no había coincidido con Lucy ni diez segundos y nunca a menos de tres metros. Lo más cerca había sido durante una alocada foto navideña en grupo, pero dos personas las separaban. Empezaba a gruñir para si, intuyendo que esa mala suerte no parecía nada normal. O quizás estuviera exagerando por culpa de sus nervios… ¿Dónde estaba Lucy entonces? ¡Oh, si! ¡En la otra punta del salón…!

Su plan de seducción presentaba alguna laguna, o más bien resultaba tan básico como atraparla a solas y continuar donde lo dejaron, pero a ese paso todo quedaría en una patética estratagema.

El productor con el que momentos antes intercambiaba cordiales y correctas felicitaciones se había dirigido a la chimenea, en torno a la cual se habían reunido Rob y algunos otros directivos. Con el paso de la cena y las bebidas, los grupos parecían ir componiéndose de las amistades más cercanas y los compañeros de profesión. Comprobó que eso había distanciado aún más a Rob y Lucy, aunque estaba lejos de ser suficiente. Renee asentía como una marioneta a la conversación que Ted, Hudson y Adrienne mantenían junto a ella, mientras que Lucy charlaba animadamente con Sharon, varios metros a su vera. Cierta culpabilidad se adueñó de ella por la poca atención que prestaba a sus amigos, pero había comprobado que si dejaba de concentrarse en su momento con Lucy, los nervios se hacían con ella y el resultado no terminaba siendo mucho mejor... Apuró su copa por instinto al observar como la organizadora y su amiga se hacían con una nueva de la bandeja que pasaba junto a ellas.

* * *

Su estado podía considerarse como de pánico, calculó apurando su quinta… sexta… su última copa. Continuaba manteniendo las distancias, evitaba a toda costa a Renee y sus alrededores. No quería agobiarla en modo alguno y sentía que, aunque a duras penas, lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero a lo largo de la noche y con el transcurso de copas y conversaciones, comenzaba a complicarse. Cada vez que le llegaba su cantarina risa, se derretía; con cada atisbo de su voz, deseaba estar a su lado escuchando cada palabra; y al mirar, siempre de refilón y no más de tres segundos, lo preciosa que estaba, se temía. Con esos miedos rondando su mente, su mirada se escapó hacia Renee de manera inconsciente. Suspiró frustrada y redirigió sus ojos, esta vez consciente y buscando a un camarero. Detrás de Sharon, que en ese momento charlaba con ella aunque casi se tratara de un monólogo por su falta de atención, se encontraba uno de los trabajadores del catering. Con un leve cabeceo hacia él, el muchacho se acercó raudo, sustituyendo la copa vacía por otra rebosante. Lucy sonrió levemente y agradecida, antes de darle un sorbo y regresar su atención hacia la organizadora, justo a tiempo para escuchar como le formulaba una pregunta:

"¿Te has fijado?" pronunció dirigiendo su vista hacia el grupito del que formaba parte Renee en ese momento. El alcohol trastabillo de nuevo en la garganta de Lucy por culpa de la sorpresa, amenazando con hacerla toser. Ayudada de una fuerte bocanada de aire, logró que el líquido transcurriera finalmente, antes de contestar.

"¿Fijarme? ¿En qué?" Elevó las cejas, dejando claro que no intuía a que se refería. A lo largo de la noche había sentido la mirada de Renee sobre ella en cientos de ocasiones, pero siempre era lo mismo, su nuca se erizaba, el instinto le gritaba que unos ojos claros la observaban y ella se giraba casi con ansia, buscándola. Pero en todas esas veces se había equivocado, Renee siempre se encontraba ocupada en cualquier cosa mucho más interesante que "espiarla". ¿Era posible que Sharon se hubiera percatado de su forma de buscar a Renee?

"En ella" respondió paciente la organizadora, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Lucy mantuvo inamovible su gesto de confusión "¡En la camarera, Luce!" medio rió cabeceando hacia el grupo. Lucy se felicito mentalmente por su gran capacidad de reacción. Había intuido que junto a Renee se encontraban más personas, pero ni siquiera se había preocupado de quienes. Y en ese momento estaba comprobado que una jovencita se hallaba con ellos bandeja de comida en mano. La chica sonreía con dulzura y educación, pero su actitud denotaba un extraño nerviosismo.

"Oh, es cierto, ¿Qué le ocurre?" preguntó intrigada, mostrando interés por algo por primera vez en la noche.

"No estoy segura, pero llevo un rato observándola y tengo una teoría" musitó casi riéndose "Sospecho que es una fan" anunció con humor. Lucy arqueó las cejas bebiendo de su copa mientras escuchaba sus argumentaciones "Los productores le imponen, pero cuando le toca rondar al cast tiembla igual que un flan"

"Así que una fan, ¿eh?" repitió Lucy disfrutando con la cómica situación de aquella chica.

"Si, y por lo visto no tenía ni idea de donde iba a trabajar..." Lucy constató que efectivamente la joven no alzaba la mirada del suelo más que en contadas ocasiones y que tenía ciertos problemas para caminar en línea recta. Ambas mujeres sonrieron cómplices cuando la joven se alejaba del grupo con un torpe andar, pero su observación no pasó por alto en esa ocasión. Quizás alertada por sus sentidos, la camarera había alzado el rostro y dirigía su titubeante mirada hacia ellas, enfrentándolas a duras penas. Su vena más traviesa se adueñó de Lucy, y con una gran sonrisa le guiñó un ojo.

El efecto fue inmediato. La joven enrojeció como un tomate, trastabilló con sus pies aunque no hubiera obstáculo alguno de por medio y la bandeja estuvo cerca de aterrizar sobre el suelo. Ya con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos, recompuso su postura alejándose de aquella zona del salón, mientras organizadora y actriz contenían la risa a duras penas.

"Eres mala".

"¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?" preguntó con la más inocente de las sonrisas, antes de concederse otro trago para aplacar las carcajadas, al observar el tembleque que dominaba a la camarera. "Si soy un ángel" añadió logrando que finalmente Sharon estallara en carcajadas. Ella también cedió y la acompañó con una media sonrisa, antes de apreciar como se erizaban los pelitos de su cuello. Por enésima presentía a Renee observándola. Su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y la copa regresó a sus labios. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que Renee no la miraba. Durante toda la noche había sido así. Tan sólo finiquitó su bebida y frunció los labios molesta cuando la terminó. Ojeó su alrededor buscando una botella de vino o algún camarero que portara nuevos vasos, pero no iba a tener suerte. Nuevas bebidas comenzaban a recorrer la sala y entre cervezas, combinados y whisky, parecía no haber vino en ese instante.

"Discúlpame un segundo" se encontró diciendo más para sí misma que a Sharon, encaminándose sin titubear hacia la cocina. Había estado presente en algunos de los preparativos de la fiesta, sabía que posiblemente aún quedaba vino y sobre todo conocía su paradero. Intuyendo como Sharon se acercaba a otros comensales, se alejó con tranquilidad, comprobando al caminar que sus pasos no mantenían su firmeza habitual, mientras que sus preocupaciones parecían más ligeras que de costumbre. Intuyó que quizás debía preocuparse, pero no tenía ganas de ello.

Atravesó una de las entradas, abriendo la puerta con la cadera y bailoteando su copa vacía en la mano. Le faltaba ponerse a canturrear despreocupada ante la tentadora idea de encontrar su botella de vino, pero algo la frenó. No estaba sola y le sorprendía no haberla escuchado temblar desde el salón. La joven camarera que Sharon le había señalado se encontraba también allí, junto al improvisado refrigerador que el catering había preparado para la ocasión.

Sin embargo haber encontrado su vino no era la razón de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Esa vez el gesto de Lucy rezumaba carisma, sensualidad y mucha calma... resultaba demasiado parecida a la que un cazador dedicaría a su presa. Caminó hacia ella, quedándose más cerca de lo necesario para alcanzar el refrigerador, susurrando un grave "Hola" y sin perder su sonrisa.

"Hol…" la voz de la mujer se perdió en alguna parte de su garganta y tembló aún más si es que era posible. En un contoneo en toda regla, Lucy se arrimó a la bodega. "¿Quiere que le sirva yo?" preguntó rauda, recuperando algo de raciocinio al poder blindarse tras su faceta profesional, aunque la ilusión duró poco.

"No, no te preocupes..." ronroneó Lucy, esperando que ella continuara la frase.

"Marga, me llamo Marga" farfulló atropelladamente

"Pues muchas gracias, Marga, pero no hace falta, bastante ocupados os tenemos ya" siseó haciéndose con una de las botellas, dejando clara su intención de servirse ella misma. Observó que Marga mostraba tener intención de hablar pero no encontraba una sola palabra útil. Sharon tenía razón, si no era una fan, debía encontrarse muy cerca de serlo. "Nadie te avisó de donde os enviaban, ¿cierto?". Como respuesta, una atónita negación de Marga con la cabeza. Era incapaz de responder, aunque parecía encantada con el hecho de que Lucy se dirigiera de esa manera a ella.

La actriz apartó la botella, cuando su vaso se acercó al desbordamiento, entornó los ojos y se acercó hacia su improvisada oyente "¿Tan impactante ha resultado?" cuestionó rozando el ronroneo con su forma de hablarla.

"Bue... bueno, nunca lo hubiera esperado..." tartamudeó sin casi voz. "No me imaginaria esta noche ni en el más loco de los sueños..." Estaba sorprendida consigo misma por haber unido tantas palabras seguidas. Marga sentía a aquella impresionante actriz como puro fuego, y ella se estaba convirtiendo por momentos en una diminuta vela que quedaba a su alcance. Pero lo más confuso de todo ello era notar que la propia Lucy parecía querer "abrasarla" intencionadamente y no lograba comprenderlo.

* * *

¡Era su momento! Incluso su cuerpo se había tensado y su piel se encontraba erizada sólo por haberla visto marchar sin compañía. Renee, al comprobar que su incansable y sutil vigilancia daba sus frutos y el momento se presentaba ante sus ojos, se disculpó de sus amigos casi con torpeza, rodeó al grupo y abandonó el salón de camino al recibidor. Se estaba convirtiendo en una desmesurada urgencia el encontrar a Lucy cuando se hallara sola, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba despertar sospechas, y haberla seguido por la puerta principal de la cocina, posiblemente no habría resultado muy discreto.

Alcanzó el recibidor y giró a la derecha encaminándose a una pequeña puerta que le conduciría a la parte trasera de la cocina. Los nervios empezaron a dejarse ver. Durante muchos días había estado divagando acerca de qué decir llegado ese momento, y finalmente había optado por "hacer". Se había imaginado excusándose sobre lo ocurrido en el aparcamiento, explicándole cientos de razones y acabar por tartamudearle como una colegiala. Como cada opción sonaba menos atrayente que la anterior, la idea de únicamente acercarse a ella y robarle el beso que había quedado pendiente, venció por aplastante mayoría.

Conocía a Lucy y a qué les llevaría aquello. No sabía cómo ni dónde, pero pasarían a mayores, no se detendrían en un simple beso. Lucy la rodearía con fuerza y la apretaría contra ella, exploraría su espalda, enredaría los dedos en su pelo y robaría cada gota de oxigeno de su cuerpo con un encarnizado beso... Sus caderas chocarían y sus piernas terminarían por enredarse, mientras el cuerpo de Lucy descendería para reconquistar su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula...

Mordió su labio inferior, estremeciéndose y descubriendo cómo a partir de ese punto las imágenes de placentero y vacío sexo se peleaban con las de un encuentro romántico bañado en cariño y dulce pasión. Intentaba por todos los medios reconducir su imaginación hacia una última noche salvaje y sin mayores implicaciones que disfrutar, pero sus verdaderos anhelos dirigían a su mente por derroteros mucho más tiernos e intensos, frustrándole y haciéndole gruñir.

Frente a ella se encontraba la puerta de la cocina, que fue suficiente para sacarla de sus divagaciones. Sus pensamientos quedaron convertidos en un fuerte cosquilleo que se instaló en su estómago, subiendo hasta alcanzar sus labios. Empujó la puerta con cuidado y en completo silencio, pero no llegó a entrar...

Lucy, copa en mano y luciendo una traviesa sonrisa rondaba entorno a la camarera quien no parecía oponer la más mínima resistencia. La joven tan sólo sonreía con gesto bobo y hablaba casi sin voz:

"No me imaginaría esta noche ni en el más loco de los sueños..."

"Pues ya ves..." ronroneó Lucy apartando un mechón del rostro de la joven con una fugaz caricia "...somos reales" añadió cuando la camarera cerró los ojos ante su toque y se inclinó hacia la caricia. Aprovechando el movimiento, Lucy descendió su rostro y lo dirigió experta hacia los labios de aquella mujer. El beso comenzó como una embestida, pero cuando la acongojada camarera logró desechar la sorpresa y se hizo activa participante, se tornó en un intercambio de acercamientos y mutuas exploraciones.

En completo silencio una pequeña puerta se cerró. Renee, apoyada contra la pared y tomando aire con rabiosa fuerza, trató de no llorar. Unas devastadoras arcadas se hicieron con su estómago y todo su cuerpo sucumbió a un malestar general. Quizás cuanto había visto fuera una ilusión, el alcohol de la cena traicionando a su vista... El recuerdo de las tres escasas copas que había ingerido y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, le advirtieron de que no tendría tanta suerte. Tapó su boca evitando que el sonido de un desgarrador lloriqueo alcanzara oídos ajenos. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo... La escena del parking, esa que había torturado por días su mente, se acababa de convertir en nada. Lucy no la quería, ni siquiera la deseaba, sólo tenía ganas de variar. Se encontraría aburrida de Robert y probaba con cualquier diversión alternativa que hallara. Respiró hondo... esto no puede ser verdad... gimió derrotada.

* * *

"¡¿Que coño esta ocurriendo aquí?!"

Lucy degustaba el interior de una boca ajena, pero en honor a la verdad, Marga era quién rodeaba a la actriz y se recreaba en el beso casi con urgencia. Pero tanto camarera como actriz saltaron asustadas ante el grito de Sharon. Lo inesperado de ser sorprendidas mezclado con el sobresalto de aquella exclamación, las detuvo de golpe, alejándolas raudas. Por suerte la organizadora había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, impidiendo más oyentes indiscretos en la conversación.

"Sharon..." carraspeó Lucy roja y sin casi vocalizar.

"Tú... a servir las copas" ordenó mirando a la camarera con cara de ogro "Estás en tu trabajo, espero que sepas como funciona eso. Te encuentras bajo estricta confidencialidad laboral. Di algo de esto, será negado, te despedirán y me aseguraré de que no logres trabajo en ningún rincón de este Estado, ¿me he explicado?". Marga únicamente asintió con la cabeza muchas más veces de las necesarias, pero sin rastro alguno de voz. "Pues ahí está tu bandeja, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer con ella"

Abandonó la cocina a tal velocidad que prácticamente parecía una mancha difusa con una ligera forma humana.

"Y tú... ¡¿en qué puñetas pensabas?!" gruñó esta vez contra la actriz, pero como si hablara con un bebe travieso "¿Estabas ensayando para el concierto con Laura, o qué?" exclamó con la vena del cuello hinchada y gesticulando de forma exagerada.

Lucy no pudo reprimir una sonrisita ante el irónico y oportuno sentido del humor de la organizadora, agradecida de que la música de la fiesta funcionara como "aislante" durante esa conversación.

"Yo..." titubeó

"¡¿En que estabas pensando?!" insistió Sharon

"No lo sé, ¿vale? ¡No lo sé!" reconoció frotando su frente con las manos. Notaba sus sentidos aturullados y una pesadez, provocada posiblemente por el vino, se hacia rápidamente con ella. ¿Como había podido...?, reflexionó para si. "¿Te has fijado en ella?" siseó, comprendiendo sus motivos sin meditar demasiado.

"¡Joder, sí, Luce! Soy la primera que aprecia tu gusto, muy mona la niña, muy guapa, pero..."

"No, eso no" gruñó molesta por el desagradable y altísimo tono de Sharon. "Es rubia, algo más alta, pero rubia y de ojos claros".

"¿Más alta que qui...?" Guardó la respiración, mientras una ola de melancolía se hacia con ella "Oh, Lucy, hablas de..." Tenía que estar entendiéndolo mal, no es que nunca hubiera tenido alguna pequeña sospecha, pero esa situación supuraba irrealidad por todos lados. ¿Realmente era posible?

"Soy tonta..." gruñó con voz grave. "Sabía que no era ella, pero..." la puerta principal de la cocina se entreabrió lentamente, al tiempo que golpeaban en ella con los nudillos "¡Renny!" exclamó con un gallo tan sonoro que su voz fue similar a un pitido.

"¡Aquí estabais!" sonrió esta de oreja a oreja, entrando en la cocina. Sharon analizó la situación, perpleja: Lucy cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, pero sobretodo era su tensa sonrisa y la mirada fija en Renee, lo que revelaba el estado nervioso en el que se hallaba. Pero la actriz más bajita parecía ajena a los cientos de señales, lo que resultaba difícil de creer. Resultaba demasiado extraño... "Me marcho ya, venía a despedirme" Lucy dejó de cambiar su peso, permaneciendo rígida como una tabla, y Sharon frunció el ceño, confusa. Era muy pronto, demasiado para que nadie se fuera aún, y menos Renee. La última vez que la había visto, se encontraba en el centro de la fiesta disfrutando como la que más. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo esa noche?

"¿Ya?" fue cuanto Lucy pudo vocalizar, sin perder parte de su tono agudo. Renee no pareció advertirlo, porque ni siquiera aumentó su sonrisa ni se giró hacia su amiga; se limitó a contestar con tranquilidad:

"Sí, ya va siendo hora..." musitó casi para sí. "Pero gracias por todo, Sharon. Has montado una fiesta genial". Actriz y organizadora se estrecharon con aprecio.

"Feliz Navidad, Renny" murmuró Sharon al abrazarla, utilizando un tono compasivo, que no supo bien de dónde se le había escapado.

"Igualmente" sonrió esta, mientras se separaban "Que tengas unas felices fiestas" añadió mirando a Lucy. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a un punto intermedio casi por inercia, pero al encontrarse frente a frente, Lucy abrazó con ahínco a su amiga, mientras que Renee daba la sensación de estar rodeando con sus brazos un incómodo poste de la luz. Se mantuvo seca y educada, y sin realizar un solo gesto de cariño.

Al verse rodeada de tanta frialdad el corazón de Lucy tembló temeroso y ese mismo terror le invitó a ser aún más cariñosa con ella, como si así lograra terminar con la rigidez de su amiga "Te echaré de menos, peque" musitó tierna en su oído.

Una palmadita en su espalda. Esa fue la reacción de Renee. Una palmadita, y comenzó a deshacerse del brevísimo abrazo. Lucy tragó hondo y acató su voluntad, buscando alguna explicación en su rostro, pero allí sólo encontró una sonrisa políticamente correcta y unos ojos que lograban no decir nada. Tragó hondo antes de escucharla hablar de nuevo.

"Buenas noches, chicas". Acompañó la despedida con un leve gesto con la mano y salió por donde había entrado.

Lucy por inercia y Sharon por incredulidad, se giraron mirándose entre sí. Ambas, perplejas, lo reflejaban en sus rostros y no hizo falta preguntas, ninguna entendía que había ocurrido.

"¿Tú crees que Marga ha podido largar algo...?" preguntó Lucy histérica, aunque por lógica y tiempo resultaba bastante improbable.

Sharon, negando con la cabeza de antemano, se asomó por la puerta, constatando lo que ya esperaba "Es imposible. No habla con nadie y se mantiene entre la gente roja y casi sin pestañear" resumió regresando a la cocina "Además ningún otro invitado se comporta raro. Sólo Renee". Lucy suspiró perdida sin saber qué decir, recordaba detenidamente la desagradable despedida. "¿No os habréis peleado, no?" cuestionó Sharon sintiéndose tonta al formularla, pero era cuanto tenía.

"No, no, claro que no..." aseveró perdiendo seguridad por segundos. No había ninguna pelea reciente en su memoria, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las situaciones incómodas. Durante la fiesta, Renee se había comportado como siempre, si bien era cierto que no había compartido ningún rato con ella más allá de su saludo, así que sólo podía opinar desde la distancia. Su amiga podía no estar enfadada pero si incómoda con ella y que no se hubiera percatado hasta entonces.

Pero no era posible... Algo dentro de ella latía desmintiendo esas suposiciones. Renee no era así, no se comportaba de ese modo. Sólo tenía una cosa clara, necesitaba hablar con ella.

"Será mejor que salgamos" añadió al fin Lucy. Esperó a que Sharon asintiera y salió tras ella, directamente al salón. Renee ya sostenía su abrigo y por la forma de charlar con Ted y Adrienne, intuía que era la última de las despedidas antes de marcharse. Reunió fuerzas, recuperó su sonrisa y fue directa a ella. Ralentizó el paso al observar como repartía sendos abrazos a sus amigos, y se colocó tras ella. Quería asegurarse de que al llamarla, Renee se giraría hacia ella y daría la espalda al resto consiguiendo que la conversación probablemente quedara solo entre ellas dos.

* * *

El suave toque de dos dedos en su hombro alertó a todo su ser, pero fue un conocido perfume el que le avisó de quién se trataba. Hizo de tripas corazón, recompuso su rostro y se giró hacia donde era reclamada. La más tierna e intencionada de las sonrisas ocupaba los labios de Lucy, y sus ojos, con una mirada caída y dulce, eran el golpe de gracia de la actriz. Renee se removió incómoda ante aquella aparición, ¿qué pretendía?

"Te marchas ya, ¿verdad?" siseó encantadora. Renee murmuró un leve "Sí", más moviendo los labios que pronunciando. "Oh, perfecto. ¿Te importaría acercarme a casa? Vinimos en un solo coche y creo que Rob quiere quedarse hasta tarde..." murmuró en la más adorable de las peticiones

Abrió sus ojos e inclinó el rostro, presa del pánico. No podía estar hablando en serio, no justo en ese momento. Ella lo único que deseaba era huir de allí, dejarla lo más lejos posible y vomitar cientos de insultos contra su persona... y sin embargo Lucy se ofrecía a pasar más tiempo con ella. Mordió la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes y respiró hondo, conteniendo no sólo las rabiosas palabras que se le ocurrían sino las arcadas que comenzaba a sentir.

"Creo que no es buena idea, Luce" El diminutivo cariñoso se atragantó en su garganta por la falta de cariño con la que lo dijo "Aún tengo que pasar a por los peques a casa de mi madre, y es mucho lío..."

Un jarrón de agua fría como respuesta. Lucy sonrió de medio lado, desconcertada, y humedeció sus labios antes de poder hablar. Estaba denegando su petición... no, estaba rechazándola directamente y rehuyendo la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con ella ni un momento. La casa de su madre estaba a escasos quince minutos de allí, se trataba de un trayecto brevísimo que ya en más de una ocasión habían hecho juntas, y precisamente esa noche que Lucy le pedía que le acercara, su amiga de repente lo veía muy complicado. No se sostenía por ningún lado. Observó los ojos de Renee mostrando más grima que cansancio, y consideró que la respuesta estaba clara. Si tanta repulsión le creaba, no la obligaría a soportar su presencia. Comprendía que Renee la rechazara y no sintiera lo mismo, pero intuir asco o desgana proviniendo de su amiga resultaba dolorosamente inaguantable. Se lo había buscado ella por asaltarla en aquel parking como una admiradora enamorada, pero no pensaba aguantar esa respuesta. Si por un instante había meditado el insistir, lo descartó.

"Claro..." musitó tensa "Hablaré con Rob entonces. Buenas noches" respondió, comprobando que el comentario no era del todo del gusto de Renee. No supo darse una explicación, pero su siguiente movimiento fue dirigirse derecha hacia su marido, con la más cariñosa de las actitudes. Amarrándose a su brazo, llamó su atención y se dirigió a él con una dulzura atípica en ella. Incluso Rob lo hizo notar en su gesto confundido, pero aceptó los arrumacos, hipnotizado. Lucy se recreó en tratarle con amor, sabiendo que la distancia que los separaba de Renee aseguraba que su amiga fuera una clara oyente.

Era como si esa noche hubiera sufrido una patética derrota a manos de Renee, pero al menos se le estuviera concediendo ganar la última batalla como consuelo. Aunque no lograra entender del todo el por qué era así... Quizás se trataba de enrabietar a Renee usando la enemistad que sabía que le unía al productor... quizás.

Agitó su cabeza intentando por un segundo dejar de meditar y planear en torno a su torturante amiga, y se obligó a centrarse en su marido. "Cariño, ¿nos podríamos ir ya a casa? Creo que no me encuentro muy bien..." Se dio cuenta perpleja de que no estaba mintiéndole, un incómodo sentimiento de opresión se hacía con su estómago y su pecho, alcanzando su magullado corazón. Aquella noche había sido un desastre... iba a tener que disculparse con Marga, pero sabía que esa noche no era el mejor momento... se avergonzaba profundamente de lo que había revelado a Sharon por culpa del alcohol y de su debilidad momentánea... y para remate final, ¿Renee la trataba como a una apestada?

No. No era justo ni lógico, y aunque no pudiera reprochar a su amiga su elección a la hora de tratarla así, no seguiría permitiéndoselo. No era racional continuar sufriendo después de tanto tiempo por una historia que parecía permanecer únicamente en su cabeza. Era hora de pasar página, de olvidar ella también y seguir adelante. Costase lo que le costase...

"Espérame aquí, Luce, voy corriendo a por los abrigos" oyó que pronunciaba el calzonazos de Robert con voz cantarina.

"Gracias, eres un encanto" susurró Lucy melosa. Renee cerró los ojos dolida, y se alejó, harta de escuchar aquella conversación, cada vez más repelente por momentos. Ya había dicho adiós a sus amigos, ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer? Sólo abandonar aquella dichosa fiesta, arrastrándose hasta su coche. Salió por la puerta y la cerró sin mucho cuidado. Nada tenía ya importancia. El maquillaje del que tan afanosamente se había ocupado esa tarde, se deshacía entre saladas lágrimas, y su peinado se desbarataba en madejas desordenadas cada vez que sus dedos recorrían su nuca y frotaban su frente. Pero eso le daba igual. Importaba lo que había visto en la cocina, importaba cómo se sentía, importaba lo que su alma se negaba a creer...

Durante muchos años había llevado el cartel de amante, siempre dando por supuesto que ella no era la única, o más bien, que Rob no era el único para Lucy. Casi desarrolló una inmunidad total ante la idea de que estaba casada, a fuerza de verles en el trabajo. Para ella quedaba la ilusión o esperanza de que al menos como amante nadie aparte de sí blandía esa bandera... Pero no, nunca nadie le había jurado ni ese pequeño capricho, jamás escuchó una promesa de fidelidad que le otorgara el puesto de única amante, ¿no?

En ese caso no había culpas que repartir, sólo lágrimas que secar, y de nuevo eran las suyas. Ese final ya era un conocido íntimo de Renee: acababa sola y jodida, sintiéndose la más tonta del lugar y la que golpe a golpe continuaba sin querer asimilar la lección. Pero eso se iba a terminar. Aprendería costara lo que costase, se defendería y no aguantaría más palos.

Eso se había terminado.

 _Continuará..._


	5. De una vez por todas

**Agradecimientos:** En este quiero darles un achuchón especial a tres personiiiicas que entre un millón de cosas mas, me ayudaron a buscar un maldito titulo para el ff: son Maca (que propuso entre otros el titulo de "Esta vez si que si... o puede que no"), Aza (con "Una vez ná mas" y "Lo vez... ya no lo vez!" XD) y Moni (con la joya de "¡Lo vez, tonta! Zi tu me quiedez!)

 **De Una Vez Por Todas**

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el cuero del volante, sin llevar ningún ritmo en concreto. La radio estaba encendida, pero si empezaran a emitir opera, posiblemente no repararía en el cambio del hilo musical. Un reciente éxito del pop resonaba a lo lejos, sin llegar realmente a oídos de Renee. Lo más cerca que la actriz se encontraba del mundo real era al mirar e interpretar las señales de tráfico. Su atención no daba para más... ¿Realmente estaba conduciendo hacia allí? No, tenía que estar gastándose una broma … Seguro que de repente giraría en cualquiera de esas calles y regresaría a casa... Suspiró; probablemente no se trataba de una broma de cámara oculta a si misma, estaba conduciendo conscientemente hacía allí, ¿en qué narices pensaba? Recordó la conversación por teléfono, como método para infundirse ánimos y confiar en su cordura:

"¿Lucy?"

"¡Hola, Ren!"

"...¡Ey! ¿Qué tal?"

"Bien, bien... bueno, más o menos. Tenemos a Daisy un poco pocha. Lleva un par de días en cama y..."

"¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No, tranquila. No es nada grave, solo una pequeña gripe... Al menos nos han descartado que se trate de la A..."

Renee emitió una suave carcajada "Entonces no sé si sentir alivio o menos desasosiego"

"Cierto..." También Lucy soltó una leve risita "No pretendía asustarte, es sólo que ha estado preguntando por la tita Renee, y quise darte un toque por si deseabas pasarte o..."

Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar, si hubiera pensado un poco antes de lanzarse a la piscina... "¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy?"

"Algo pachucha, pero seguro que mejora si recibe una buena visita"

"Termino de comer y me tenéis por allí... ¿os viene bien?"

"Perfecto... Hasta entonces"

"Adiós, Luce"

Ni dos minutos de conversación y estaba de camino a casa de Lucy. Con un motivo claro, un por qué, pero eso no menguaba la sensación de incomoda indecisión. Durante casi seis meses el contacto con su compañera había sido escaso, por no decir nulo. La convención había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, los encuentros no fueron más allá de su panel y una copa en grupo tras el último de los conciertos. El leve accidente que había sufrido Miles había diezmado aún más el tiempo juntas, y su estabilidad lo había agradecido.

Desde aquel fin de semana en Los Ángeles, no habían compartido más oxigeno que diez breves minutos durante la última Comic Con. No había resultado agradable comportarse como dos educadas conocidas, intercambiar dos besos y un breve saludito, pero su cabreo había facilitado las cosas. El comportamiento distante surgió tan natural que casi olvidó que era con su amiga desde hacía quince años con quien hablaba. Había sido doloroso, por supuesto; e incluso más de lo esperado... suspiró para si, pero al menos estaba más cerca de lograr un final de una vez por todas.

O no... Elevó la vista hacia el cartel que indicaba la calle de Lucy y casi bufó. ¿A dónde se marchaban esos seis meses de trabajo? ¿Para qué invertir tanto esfuerzo si de nuevo quedaba con ella y en un sitio tan poco neutral como la casa de Lucy? Su sereno y distante comportamiento se escondía perfectamente bien tras la fachada de profesionalidad, pero esa excusa no tendría cabida dentro del territorio Lawless. Accediendo a ir a su hogar, aceptaba las consecuencias de hacerlo como amiga, no en calidad de compañera, y no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello. La suerte estaba echada, de nada servía darle más vueltas. Pero seguía repitiéndose que era ridículo que una gripe en pleno septiembre resultara el motivo para tener que enfrentarla...

Tamborileó sus dedos una vez más antes de girar el volante y coger la última de las calles. Había llegado.

Tiró de la verja de su jardín, provocando que las bisagras sonaran con su conocido chirrido, y dejando paso a la recién llegada. Atravesando el umbral de su jardín se encontraba Renee. Recordó las nuevas normas que desde hacía meses se repetía intentando concienzudamente aplicar: Es una amiga, sólo... No más tonterías, no más sueños... Amistad y visitas de cortesía como mucho... No hay más sentimientos que gratitud y simpatía, unicamente eso... ¡Renee, no sonrías que así no hay manera!

"Hola, Luce" pronunció Renee con la más educada de sus sonrisas y retirándose las gafas de sol. Sí, claro, y ahora mírame con esos ojazos... ¡amigas, amigas, amigas!, refunfuñó pretendiendo atrapar las mariposas que recorrían su estómago ayudándose de cañonazos.

"Ey, gracias por venir" pronunció calmándose y descartando por el momento el recordar sus eficaces normas, o Renee terminaría por plantearse si estaba un poco desquiciada... "Y más tan rápido" Intercambiaron un suave beso en la mejilla y dos tenues apretones de brazos.

"No hay nada que agradecer, quería venir a ver a Daisy. Gracias a ti por llamar" Eran unas palabras amables, incluso cariñosas, pero resultaban completamente herméticas. Hacían meditar si no estarían más ensayadas que sentidas... ¡Deja de rumiar!, se exigió Lucy "¿Dónde está la enfermita? ¿Arriba?" indagó ante la falta de conversación que se avecinaba.

"Sí, sí, pasa..." Atravesaron el jardín a buen paso y alcanzaron la casa principal "Esta harta de la cama pero tampoco tiene fuerzas para salir de ella. Se va a poner como loca con tu visita... Sube tu delante" ofreció cortésmente al alcanzar las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios.

"Muchas gracias"

"De nada..." musitó Lucy cansada de tanto formalismo. El silencio permaneció durante los metros que las separaban de la puerta de Daisy.

Lo primero que llegó a sus oídos entre la nebulosa en la que la gripe la mantenía, fue un leve repiqueteo contra su puerta. Sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado bien, murmuró un ronco "Pasa, pasa" y entonces una imagen cada vez más insólita, entro en su campo visual. Renee, sonriéndola y flanqueada detrás por Lucy, se adentraban en su dormitorio en calma y total silencio

"Ey, ¿Qué tal?" musitó Renee llegando junto a ella y tomando asiento en el filo de la cama "¿Cómo te encuentras, Daisy?"

"Hoooooola" canturreó la convaleciente, sonriendo hasta convertir sus congestionados ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas "Estoy gonstipada, pero ya me han dopado con barbitúricos" siseó como si se tratara de un acto prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo de lo más gracioso. Renee se giró extrañada hacia Lucy, olvidando por un momento la cuarentena que mantenía contra aquella mujer, y la sonrió extrañada, realizando una pregunta silenciosa.

Lucy se estremeció acongojada ante el inesperado y simpático gesto, desubicándose por un momento, antes de responderle en un susurró acompañado de una casual sonrisita "Tiene fiebre; lleva gran parte del día delirando..." Renee asintió conforme con la explicación, soltó una pequeña carcajada y retomó su conversación con Daisy. Era más fácil que enfrentarse al lado más embaucador de su madre.

"Dentro de nada no te harán falta dopajes, campeona" dictaminó Renee convencida y apartando un mechón de la frente de Daisy. Su temperatura era palpable a kilómetros.

"Siiiiiii..." celebró Daisy, continuando su entusiasta comentario con una pequeña serie de toses.

"¿Agua?" cuestionó Renee preocupada. Al ver como asentía, hizo amago de levantarse pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo con un súbito escalofrío.

"No te preocupes, ya voy yo" anunció Lucy prácticamente sin esperar respuesta. Renee ayudó a Daisy a erguirse para poder detener la tos mientras ella se dirigía escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Hizo un recuento mental de daños, al tiempo que recogía un vaso y agarraba el mango del grifo. El agua fluyó al igual que sus pensamientos: no se había abalanzado sobre su invitada, lo cual era bueno; pero se moría de ganas por hacerlo... lo cual era definitivamente malo. A cada segundo refrenaba sus ganas de sonreír a Renee, acercarse, tocarla... era inútil negarlo, pero al menos se felicitaba imaginariamente al comprobar que su aguante sólo había flaqueado un una ocasión, cuando había cedido y tocado su hombro. Se trato de un instante breve, similar a un soplo, pero suficiente como para hacer lloriquear a su alma el resto del día. Estaba resultando muchísimo más difícil de lo que había calculado...

Cerró el grifo, comprobó que la temperatura del agua no fuera muy baja y salió disparada vaso en mano hacia el cuarto. Daisy de nuevo tumbada y recogida entre las sábanas, hablaba con Renee, hecha un ovillo.

"Agüita" anunció Lucy tomando asiento en la orilla contraria a Renee "Bébetela con calma" Al mantenerse en total silencio, sus cuidadosos tragos resonaron en el cuarto.

"Hmmm... gracias, mama" bostezó Daisy reacomodándose sobre la almohada con cierto sopor.

"Quizás deberíamos..." musitó Renee no muy convencida. Debían dejarla descansar, pero el panorama de otros minutos a solas con Lucy le espantaba.

"Si…" contestó Lucy adelantándose y respondiendo con la misma falta de convicción "Te vamos a dejar descansar, ¿vale?" musitó acariciando la mejilla de su hija, quien asentía con la cabeza "Si quieres cualquier cosa no dudes en alzar la voz y llamarnos"

"Lo haré, mama..." susurró "Aunque tendré que gritar porque hasta aquí nunca llegan ruidos, ni siquiera nocturnos o con la casa completamente en silencio..." le chivó a Renee casi en un susurró

"Tenemos buenas paredes" bromeó Lucy golpeando sus nudillos contra un tabique cercano para recalcar sus palabras.

"Jeje, verdad... Aunque una noche si llegaron ruidos nocturnos..." rememoró con aires de misterio. La fiebre daba a sus palabras un toque infantil que inevitablemente hacia reír a las actrices.

"¿Si? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó Lucy bromeando con tono de reto y sin concederle demasiada importancia a lo que pudiera responder.

"El fin de semana que Renee se quedó... jejeje" Las risas se cortaron de golpe. Daisy, con una suave y cantarina risita se arropó disfrutando del dulce sopor, como si permaneciera ajena al estado nervioso de sus acompañantes. Pero el tono de picardía con el que había cargado sus palabras la había delatado. Aquel comentario no tenía nada de casual.

El rostro blanquecino de Lucy sólo era superado por los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Renee y su mandíbula rozando el suelo con la barbilla. "Hmmmm... buenasnoch..." farfulló Daisy cargada de falsa inocencia, antes de echarse a dormir.

Silencio… silencio… un leve ronquido de Daisy… y más silencio.

"Quizás deberíamos dejarla que..." propuso Renee

"Si, si, claro..." farfulló Lucy alzándose sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto pero nunca por encima de sus tobillos. Se levantaron del colchón con cuidado, como si quemara, y pusieron rumbo al pasillo con una considerable distancia entre ellas. El color rojo se había deslizado por el cuello y las mejillas de Renee, encendiéndola con un matiz similar al de un semáforo. Pero el girarse y observar a Lucy cerrar la puerta con la misma tonalidad, aportó algo de calma a su histérico corazón. No hubo cruce alguno de palabras hasta que las escaleras se acabaron y el salón apareció ante ellas, aunque tampoco entonces parecía que hubiera nada que decir. Renee, aceptando que probablemente Lucy era la más avergonzada de las dos por tratarse de su hija, decidió romper el silencio mientras entraban en el salón. Su amiga debía estar deshaciéndose de preocupación ante lo que habían escuchado:

"Lucy, no pasa nada, todo está bien" murmuró convencida, pero temiendo que Daisy aun las escuchara "Si nunca dijo nada ni se quejó, es que lo supo en su momento y no tuvo ningún problema con ello" Buscó el sofá con la mirada y se giró de nuevo hacia ella al encontrarlo. Sin embargo se detuvo de pie antes de sentarse al encontrar el sonrojo de Lucy aún más intenso si era posible y el resto del cuerpo de la actriz convertido en estatua. Renee estudió aquel cambio, con una bombilla iluminándose en su cabeza y la agudeza alcanzando a su razonamiento casi como un susto. No era Dai y su reacción lo que le preocupaba...

Lucy tragó hondo, convencida de haber hecho un ruido de mil demonios. Aguantó la mirada de Renee apenas media milésima de segundo antes de rascar su nuca y dirigir sus ojos entorno a los sofás de la sala. Durante su revisión visual tuvo que admitir dos cosas: que los sofás continuaban en el mismo sitio y que el silencio no terminaría hasta que ella respondiese. Pero no quería hacerlo, no había nada más ridículo que la respuesta que debía realizar. ¿Daisy molesta? Conocía a su hija, su mentalidad y su forma de ser, quizás por eso no se había preocupado en ningún momento por ella. Quizás...

O quizás se debía a que el primer miedo que había aterrado a su mente al escuchar a su hija, había sido la revelación que acababa de largarle a Renee. Y a partir de ahí no había pensado en nada más...

El hecho de que nunca hubiera pasado noche semejante a la compartida con aquella mujer, había sido su gran secreto, y que Renee lo descubriera, anulaba completamente su raciocinio. Se sentía vulnerable, como si le hubieran arrancado la ropa y se encontrara desnuda ante una multitud. Todo cuanto siempre ocultaba con recelo, estaba expuesto a los ojos que más la intimidaban, los de Renee. De repente la que fuera su amante tenía en sus manos la confirmación de que ni un matrimonio de años había logrado una noche ni de lejos tan inolvidable, y no quería ni imaginar que haría con esa información. Pero tendría que averiguarlo si no quería permanecer para siempre en silencio...

"Hmmmm... no, no era eso lo que me preocupaba" carraspeó incómoda como si hiciera falta dar más explicaciones.

"¿No? ¿Entonces el qué?" preguntó sin mirarla, fingiendo un desinterés nulo. Tras toda esa fachada, los nervios atoraban su pecho. La nuca, con cada cabello erizado, le avisó de que la mirada de Lucy no se había apartado de ella aun a pesar de la vergüenza. Antes de escucharla responder, supo qué puerta iba a abrir a continuación. Sus repentinas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, le pillaron por sorpresa incluso a ella.

"Renee…" el susurro en que se había convertido esa voz, fue el estimulante perfecto para su nerviosismo. Enfrentó su mirada obligada por esa llamada, y tragó hondo. Su ánimo estaba hundiéndose y se negaba a seguir con esa conversación en un estado que rozaba la histeria, pero parecía inevitable "Nunca hemos tocado ese tema y no pasa nada si lo dejamos así, ¿vale?" Respiró hondo antes de proseguir. Quería conceder esa pausa. No tenía claro si lo hacia por Renee o por ella, pero necesitaba esa tregua. Si su amiga quería callarla, estaba en todo su derecho, y una gran parte de su ser ansiaba que así lo hiciera, y que detuviera la estúpida verborrea de la que era víctima en ese momento. Sin embargo no hubo suerte, Renee continuó en silencio y ella se sintió comprometida a seguir "Pero... pero si vamos a hablar sobre aquello, no lo compliquemos yéndonos por las ramas, por favor" Renee asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero el gesto fue suficiente para Lucy.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en aquello?" musitó Renee con una tranquilidad cuya procedencia no tenía clara. Sentía una inmunidad típica de los sueños, como si pudiera hacer o decir cuanto deseara sin miedo a las consecuencias. Y esa pregunta había sido su primera inquietud. Que fueran a mantener una conversación similar a la que se avecinaba era una irrealidad difícil de afrontar. Un pálpito le susurraba que todo en cuanto había creído hasta entonces, podría tambalearse y no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a algo así a ciegas. Necesitaba conocer contra qué jugaría exactamente. Y si Lucy tenía alguna objeción o quería resistirse... bueno, era ella quien había propuesto que no se andaran con rodeos, ¿no?

Una carcajada resignada fue la contestación, y antes de que Renee pudiera descifrarla, la voz de Lucy se alzaba sin mucha seguridad:

"Alguna vez consigo no hacerlo, Renee"

"¿Qué?" si sus esquemas fueran un edificio, el derrumbe se habría escuchado a kilómetros. ¿Temía que sus cimientos se tambalearan? Con un soplo, seis tenues palabras y una risita amarga, había desplomado todo su interior.

"Lo siento…" gimió Lucy, observando sus zapatos "Se que se acabó, que era lo que era y así lo decidimos... pero no consigo olvidarlo. Soy incapaz de desecharlo como una simple aventura loca..." gimió sin elevar el rostro ni una vez, pero eso no aplacaba la fuerza con la que cada palabra arremetía contra Renee. Golpe a golpe intentaba ver más allá, discernir qué pasaba y de dónde salían de repente todas esas nuevas realidades. De pronto la irrealidad en la que parecía sumergida, se definía veloz como una pesadilla.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de soslayo y restándole importancia a todo. Usaba el más básico de los mecanismos de defensa para protegerse de todo aquello. "Lucy, estas delirando tú también..." se jactó caminando por el salón sin rumbo fijo "Fue sexo, simple y satisfactorio sexo…" afirmó como un mantra que ella misma necesitaba creer.

Lucy se dejó caer sobre su sofá como un peso muerto, pero siguió con la vista el nervioso paseo de su amiga. Todo se estaba descontrolando, fuera lo que fuera ese todo; nada se hallaba bajo su control, empezando por su gran bocaza... "Ese es el problema…" musitó derrotada, sin demasiada emoción. Para ella nunca había sido un secreto la posibilidad de estar en polos opuestos en cuanto a los sentimientos de aquella relación. Pero no era plato de buen gusto dar fe de ello y confirmarlo en su cara.

El gesto de Renee lo decía todo y nada a la vez. Verla seria, tiesa y parada de pie frente a ella estaba empezando a imponer a Lucy. Carraspeó inclinando su cuerpo y entrelazando sus manos sobre las rodillas. En ese instante sus dedos se le antojaban de lo más interesantes, pero Renee no parecía opinar igual.

"¿Problema?" dudó entonces la suave voz de Renee, convertida en un doloroso látigo "¿Qué problema?" insistió perdida.

"En que tienes toda la razón… Eso era lo que teníamos, ¿vale? Sólo sexo" repitió farfullando entre dientes, sintiendo que su propia aceptación encendía un incipiente cabreo en su interior, posiblemente dirigido contra sí misma "Pero no lo que yo quería..." musitó hundiéndose en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente. Al menos ya estaba dicho. Aunque sólo de pensar en las posibles reacciones de Renee, la sonrisa resignada regresaba a ella...

Cuando dos segundos después el silencio continuaba reinando en la habitación, la miró de soslayo, intrigada "¿Re… Renny?" musitó preocupada. Era probable que no fuera un buen momento para diminutivos cariñosos, pero no pudo reprimirlo al observar su cara de tensión y su mirada perdida. El llamamiento logró devolverla a la realidad y Lucy se encontró con dos ojos cerrándose antes de poder mirarla.

"¿No querías eso?"

"No…" siseó "Al menos no sólo eso" admitió con gesto irónico "Pero tú sí, ¿qué podía hacerle?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. No pretendía dar pena, no era una víctima ni sus palabras poseían reproche alguno, se trataba simplemente de la confirmación de un hecho. Por eso no entendió la palidez del rostro de Renee ni su ruidoso modo de tragar. Recuperó su posición recta, mirándola fijamente y con atención "Porque era lo que tú deseabas, ¿verdad? Renee... dime que sí" le suplicó sintiendo su esquiva mirada como una mala señal "Necesito oír que todo ese calvario no fue en vano, ¡que al menos una de nosotras disfrutaba con ese arreglo!" gimió rozando la desesperación, y más cuando el impasible rostro de su amiga fue su respuesta. La mente de Renee era un hervidero de sentimientos, pero su exterior, ayudado por la confusión de la que era presa, permanecía inmutable y sobrio, con un férreo y frío control que no poseía.

Pero el recuerdo de un apasionado beso ajeno en la cocina de Sharon, le devolvió el habla. Maldita camarera...

"Seguro que si, Lucy..." sonrió de soslayo, molesta "Mira, prefiero no seguir hablando de esto..." decidió firme, poniendo distancia entre ellas. No se giró hacia su compañera hasta que el sonido del sofá le hizo suponer, nerviosa, que Lucy se estaba removiendo en su asiento. No había llegado a ponerse en pie, pero estaba sentada casi al filo de los cojines, dispuesta a saltar de un momento a otro.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" Estaba molesta, su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas "¿Tanto te asquea lo que pasamos?" preguntó dejándose llevar por la indignación que se había acumulado en su interior meses atrás, en casa de Sharon.

Pero al decir aquello, la mirada que Renee le dirigió, actuó como una jarra de agua fría. Sintió como la fulminaba sin casi pretenderlo y detenía toda su rabieta, antes incluso de haber comenzado a contestarla:

"No, Lucy. No es asco, ¡es realismo!" exclamó sin titubeo alguno "¿Qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Que fue especial?" gimió alterada, sin dar lugar a respuesta "¿Como tu encuentro con la camarera, más o menos?" No había vuelta atrás, ya lo había vomitado y sin pensar, pero seguir conteniéndolo era imposible. Buscó entonces su mirada cerca de la desesperación. No lograba intuir como reaccionaría, pero sentía la necesidad de no perderse ni un detalle.

Celos. No asco, sino celos. Y cabreo, mucho. Al escucharla, Lucy boqueó un par de veces al más puro estilo de pescadito. No se esperaba ni una sola de las palabras pronunciadas y aún menos el tono en que las había escuchado. No había asco... ¿y si nunca lo hubo? En ese caso, ¿había confundido como una tonta un ataque de celos con repulsión?

Renee se encontraba cabreada, nerviosa y exigiéndole respuestas, y sin embargo ella apenas podía contener una sonrisita boba al ver un sentimiento similar a los celos, asomando en su amiga. A pesar del agradable sentimiento y el alivio de no verse rechazada por Renee, ese cambio en las tornas sólo ralentizó su mente y menguó sus capacidades para continuar con la conversación.

"¿Nos… nos viste?" tartamudeó torpe, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que iba pronunciando. Se felicitó mentalmente por su elocuencia, mientras esperaba en silencio.

"Sí… entré sin querer… y no quise interrumpiros" carraspeó nerviosa, actuando huidiza bajo la mirada de Lucy. Su instinto no le fallaba al advertirle de que sus palabras habían sonado como las de la más celosa de las novias, sin disimulo alguno y mostrando todas sus cartas. Si quería irse, huir y no tener que caminar por los terrenos pedregosos en los que se iban adentrando, acababa de echar a correr en la dirección incorrecta con aquellas maravillosas respuestas. Meditó si morder su lengua antes de volver a dirigirse nunca a Lucy, pero dio por supuesto que ya era tarde para empezar a hacerlo.

"Renee, no fue lo que crees..." resopló derrotada, mirándola cabizbaja. No había sonado tan patético como intentar un típico Esto no es lo que parece, pero intuía que su credibilidad acababa de cogerse la baja, anulando todo lo argumentado antes.

"Luce, da igual" exclamó Renee con aspavientos tranquilos, rechazando cualquier explicación que fuera a recibir "Fue lo que fue, igual que lo nuestro; una aventura, dos adultas disfrutando juntas, nada más allá" siseó incluyendo un amago de sonrisa. Volvía a sentir las riendas en sus manos. La posibilidad de poseer de nuevo el control se hacía factible y necesitaba distanciarse de todo aquello y zanjar un tema que nunca habían debido comentar. Con una última sentencia, se preparó para terminar con todo aquello, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que habían dicho antes "No hay que darle más vueltas"

Lucy consintió con cierto aire culpable, aquella respuesta, ese tremendo paso atrás que estaban dando y el posible final de su conversación, aunque lo más duro resultaba admitir la verdad de aquellas palabras. La frialdad de la que hacía gala Renee no le restaba certeza, siempre había sido sexo y ellas simples amantes entregas al placer, al menos en apariencia.

Excepto... excepto una vez. Entre esas dolorosas palabras halló un atisbo de esperanza, demasiado bonita para ser verdad, pero...

"No, no siempre fue así" musitó por fin, mirándola con detenimiento "En una ocasión fue más que eso, ¿verdad?" inquirió torciendo la cabeza. Contó sólo dos segundos antes de perder la mirada de Renee de nuevo. Su amiga carraspeó, buscando torpemente asiento, para ir a dar con el sillón frente a Lucy.

"No sé bien de qué…" comentó como si no fuera con ella.

"Sí, nuestra primera vez" insistió Lucy, impidiéndole seguir con evasivas. Su confianza había despertado y traía consigo algo de ánimo, incluso quizás esperanzas. Podía estar equivocada y cometer un error descomunal al continuar con ese plan, pero tal y como se encontraban las cosas en ese momento, dudaba que nada lo volviese peor. Pero si se encontraba en lo cierto... un vuelco de su corazón y el silencio de Renee le dieron el pie para continuar "No fue por sexo, lo sé; lo sentí y tu conmigo" afirmó segura pero dulce, disfrutando de la nueva ubicación de Renee. Les separaba la mesa y un par de metros, pero la misma altura le permitía estar más cara a cara y alcanzar a leer en sus ojos... si dejaba de apartarle la mirada cada dos segundos. Para ella tampoco estaba resultando fácil hablar, pero no era por falta de ganas, sino de fuerzas, por lo que empezaba a dudar si Renee tampoco podría o si estaba intentando zanjarla porque no quería. Era tanta la historia que arrastraban que no podía resultar sencillo, pero Renee parecía buscar con ahínco más obstáculos, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de hablar de esa primera vez. Cualquier mención parecía... destrozarla "Lo estropeé todo, ¿no? Fue eso... al marcharme con Rob, lo reduje a la aventura en la que nos vimos atrapadas por meses..."

"Déjalo" Una orden clara y firme, pero ante todo desesperada "Te pido que no le des más vueltas..." insistió molesta, pero esta vez con su severo y firme tono convertido en un hilito de voz. Lucy tragó hondo, sucumbiendo a la tristeza que empezaba a invadir la tensa conversación, pero no se detuvo.

"No, Ren. Escúchame, por favor. No quise hacer lo que hice, no habrá día que no me arrepienta de ello..."

Renee inspiró hondo, pestañeando para evitar las lágrimas e intentando comprender lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba pidiendo perdón por lo sucedido? ¿Eso era una disculpa? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando cualquier reflexión y recuperando las ansias de callar a su amiga.

"No deberías, sucedió hace muchos años" siseó con desgana. Escuchó a Lucy tomando aire con fuerza antes de contestarla, como si la alta actriz se preparara para el siguiente asalto. El cuerpo de Renee se contrajo y gimió angustiado que ella no soportaría mucho más.

"Doy la vuelta a tu pregunta, ¿también piensas aun en aquello?" susurró suave, casi con dulzura. Era difícil concretar si temblaban hasta sus manos por las palabras, el tono, la mirada o por lo que debía responder, pero si sabía que iba a resultar inútil mentir a Lucy.

"Quizás..." fue lo más dejado que pudo responder, pero el suspiro de la morena, cargado de alivio, le hizo continuar hablando molesta "Pero es torturarse por nada. Hiciste lo que quisiste hacer"

"¡No! No hice lo que quise, me limité a huir aunque no hubiera mas que razones para quedarme contigo" gimió angustiada, poniéndose en pie sin poder reprimirse. Caminó nerviosa, rodeando la mesa, perdida en los dos ojos verdosos que le servían como meta, hasta que alcanzó el sofá. Pero una vez ahí, el frío comportamiento de Renee y su clara evasión hasta la punta contraria le invitó a colocarse con una prudente distancia entre ellas. Se detuvo a pensar unas milésimas, cualquier paso en falso podía marcar el final definitivo de aquella conversación y era lo último que necesitaba "Renee, si ganó el escapar, fue solo por miedo. Nunca quise hacerte daño..." siseó desesperada, siendo consciente de que aunque era lo que debía decir, jugaba muy poco a su favor.

"¡Lucy, huiste de mí! ¿Cómo no iba a dolerme?" exclamó atónita

"Reconozco que fui una cobarde, pero no era fácil" gimió

"¡Claro que no!" sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y sus labios temblaban de rabia cuando permanecía en silencio "Pero tú ni te quedaste a intentarlo..."

"Traté de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente..."

"Tarde…" suspiró Renee agotada, frotando su rostro con ambas manos "Me dejaste sola. Después de aquello... de lo que habíamos hecho y sentido, me dejaste, te fuiste con él" resumió con una nota de dolor presente en cada palabra y la mirada empapada de tristeza. Lucy cerró los ojos por un instante, asimilando el relato y la verdad de lo ocurrido "No se que hubiera pasado o dejado de pasar, pero si lo que ocurrió, y eso no cambiará. Cada cosa tiene su momento, y si nosotras también lo tuvimos, ya pasó" gimió sin levantar su voz del más bajo de los tonos. Pero los oídos de Lucy no se habían perdido una sola parte, ni sus ojos un solo gesto. Tragó hondo, con un miedo atroz atorando su garganta e impidiendo que su voz sonara firme ni clara.

"No digas eso, por favor..." lloriqueó

"Tendrías tus razones... y estas han sido las consecuencia"

"No eran razones, Renny, ¡era terror irracional a todo lo que sucedía!" se reclinó hacia ella, pretendiendo no sentirla tan lejos como sabía que estaba e intentando aniquilar todos los obstáculos que las alejaba. Ansiaba que no se cerrara en banda de aquel modo, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de lograr algo importante... como años atrás durante un breve fin de semana, con una noche de ensueño como guinda. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos, cuando la risa incrédula y resignada de Renee alcanzó a sus oídos. La actriz estaba otra vez de pie y comenzaba a colocarse la ropa con intención de marcharse, pero aquello no entraba en los planes de una decidida Lucy "¿Quieres razones?" cuestionó deteniéndola "Pues dime cuales fueron las tuyas"

"¿Las mías? No fui yo quien salió corriendo como si hubieran disparado el pistoletazo de salida"

"No, ese día no..." admitió confiada, ante la mirada suspicaz que volvía a recibir por encima de ella "Pero ¿y en nuestro fin de semana?" inquirió directa.

"¿Qué fin de sema…?" repitió sin mucho afán, antes de ser interrumpida.

"Aquí, con esa noche para nosotras, la que Daisy escuchó..." Estaba siendo concisa pero suficiente clara como para evitar que se hiciera la despistada. La tensión acumulándose en los hombros de la rubia le advirtió de su acierto "¿Qué razones tenías?"

"¿Almorzar con mi marido y su madre?" cuestionó retórica, derrochando sarcasmo.

"Esa... esa fue la razón de irte" reclamó respirando hondo ante la mención de su antiguo matrimonio "Pero, ¿y las de no volver?" insistió

Renee torció el gesto, removiéndose incómoda entre los cojines "Yo… no podías… no quise volver" respondió poco convincente, apartando su mirada "Era más tranquilo quedarme en casa..."

"¿Más tranquilo?" repitió con humor, siendo por una vez ella la que reía resignada "Ren, aquella noche fue maravillosa, solo comparable con nuestro primer encuentro, y hoy descubro que posiblemente ese fue el motivo por el que te marchaste de aquí. Porque no fue una situación como las anteriores, porque aquello fue hacer el amor y no sexo" se movió casi imperceptiblemente hacia ella, haciendo amago de acercar sus manos a las de Renee al verlas temblar, pero se detuvo indecisa a medio camino "Las dos lo queríamos todo de la otra, pero era algo enorme y en una ocasión el miedo nos sobrepaso" aseveró cargada de la seguridad de quien al fin encajaba todas las piezas y veía la auténtica imagen del puzzle "Lástima que no nos ocurriera a la vez, y que no lo supiéramos ver antes, ¿no?" suspiró sin ánimos.

Renee hizo ademán de responder. Abrió la boca y gesticulo, pero no emitió protesta alguna. Quería imponerse y estar enfadada con todo aquello, pero la certeza de cuanto había dicho Lucy, aplacaba sus ánimos y menguaba su rabia. En su lugar, la realidad había golpeado y solo la tristeza quedaba en pie ante esas verdades. Dolía el tiempo perdido, la cadena de errores cometidos, todos los años equivocadas, el daño gratuito sufrido... Todo su escaso ánimo se fugó de su ser en un suspiro agotado. Se trataba de todo aquello por nada. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerlo tan mal? Mordió su labio inferior, intentando expresar algo de todo lo que albergaba, pero le fallaban las palabras.

"Ojalá todo esto..." Renee tomó aire cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de seguir "Ojalá lo hubiéramos entendido hace años" gimió derrotada

"¿Por qué?" No entendía su repentino derrumbe, pero lo temía

"Porque pasó nuestro momento, ya te lo dije... Fue y pasó, acabamos con él a base de hacernos daño entre nosotras y torturarnos... Hicimos todo al revés" dictaminó derrumbándose como un pelele sobre el sofá y amoldándose entre sus cojines sin resistencia alguna. Ni siquiera objetó cuando finalmente Lucy agarró una de sus manos casi con desesperación, acercándose a ella. Ante su comportamiento, Renee se dejó hacer observando su mirada inquieta, sus fuertes manos y su pose intranquila.

"No, no, Renny" farfulló acariciando su mano y apretándola entre las suyas "Nada fue ni será como contigo, jamás. No puedes pretender que ahora que se que hubo una posibilidad, me resigne a aceptar que ya todo se ha acabado" siseó agitada e intranquila. Estaba luchando por no perder algo que nunca había poseído y aun así la sentía como la batalla más importante que hubiera enfrentado.

"¿Y que propones...?" la voz destrozada de Renee sonó tan tenue que estuvo cerca de pasar desapercibida.

"Aprovechemos la ocasión esta vez" gimió Lucy deslizando sus manos por inercia hasta los antebrazos de Renee "Si... si ninguna huye... si nos quedamos las dos..." susurró nerviosa, forzándose a no retirar sus ojos de los de Renee, aunque la vergüenza hiciera que costase horrores.

"¿Qué…?" inquirió la rubia sin perder detalle, sintiendo como las palabras calaban hasta provocar una cálida y estremecedora sensación dentro de si, que clamaba por más.

"No lo sé..." no había lágrimas, pero eso no impedía que su voz fuera puro llanto "Pero comprobémoslo, por favor..." suplicó con una fuerza inesperada.

"…de acuerdo"

El tiempo se detuvo con ese susurró. Incluso las manos de Lucy, su pestañeo y su respiración. Tragó y recuperó algo de voz, pero nada de raciocinio:

"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa de Renee se tornó un hecho antes de contestar a su atónita pregunta "¿Ahora eres tu la que pierde el arrojo?" bromeó acariciando ella los antebrazos de Lucy con sus uñas, sabiendo que así la haría volver en si "¿Lo comprobamos?" repitió con un siseo que provocó que Lucy cruzara sus miradas. El mutuo estremecimiento eliminó cualquier duda y las desmesuradas sonrisas dieron fe de ello.

El rostro de Renee arrimándose al suyo vacilante, fue cuanto necesito para responder "Oh, si... por favor" la complaciente suplica hizo sonreír a Renee a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Lucy tiró de su barbilla, guiándola suavemente hacia unos labios que temblaban de emoción. El primer contacto fue imperceptible, cargado de timidez y temores. Solo se produjo un pequeño roce libre de cualquier movimiento, pero resultó suficiente para hacer estremecer a Renee. Sin apenas separarse, miró a los claros ojos que se abrían ante ella y acarició su mejilla con devoción:

"Estamos locas, ¿verdad?" musitó, expresando el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente, pero con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

"Probablemente..." susurró Lucy con voz grave y llena de vida, inclinándose sobre la caricia "Pero que nos internen, siempre que nos tengan juntas" Sus ojos eran pura luz, pero parte de ese mágico brillo se debía a las lágrimas que comenzaban a arremolinarse allí. Cuando el segundo beso se convirtió en un tercero y un cuarto, y permitió que su boca se recreara en aquellos dulces labios tan familiares y olvidados a la vez, no pudo contenerlas más. Sostuvo la cara de Renee entre sus manos y pegó sus labios a los suyos con fuerza, casi con afán posesivo, antes de notar una cálida humedad empapando sus dedos. Se separó lentamente, perfilando con su lengua la sublime boca que le sonreía. Los ojos de Renee también habían cedido y las dos se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas. Estallaron en leves carcajadas ante la situación, mientras Lucy apoyaba su frente en la de Renee:

"Como no dejemos de llorar vamos a morir ahogadas" siseó Lucy con un toque de seriedad que aumentó las risas de Renee.

"Bueno... mientras sea juntas" bromeó, secando alguna de las lágrimas que adornaban las mejillas de la actriz. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior presa de una emoción muy superior a sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos un instante sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te amo, pequeña…" musitó saboreando cada una de las sílabas que al fin pronunciaba en voz alta.

"Yo también te amo, Luce…" gimió desencadenando otra riada de lágrimas.

Pero ya nada importaba. Fuera de ellas dos, todo quedaba obsoleto. Enredó sus dedos en torno a los suaves mechones de su amante, tirando hasta reiniciar el beso, esta vez mucho más cargado de emociones que los anteriores. La infinita alegría estaba cediendo su correspondiente lugar a la pasión, y los acercamientos comenzaban a rezumar hambre y necesidad. Las exploraciones superficiales estaban transformándose en profundas caricias entre ambas bocas y los sonidos que comenzaban a adornar los besos, estremecían sus gargantas.

"Hmmmm... tantos años... sin ti" gimió Lucy sin mucha coherencia contra los labios de Renee, mientras sus manos se perdían bajo la incómoda camisa que cubría su cuerpo. El calor que desprendía aquella suave piel era la mejor de las sensaciones para sus dedos, que arañaban cada recóndito lugar con adoración.

Renee aceptó la iniciativa y colocó sus manos sobre la piel de Lucy que quedaba al descubierto entre el pantalón y la camiseta, concienciándose poco a poco de que aquel maravilloso paraíso de nuevo volvía a no estar vedado para ella. Sintió vibrar a sus dedos ante la piel erizada que iban encontrando a su paso, y los dirigió hacia lugares más al sur, hasta que la palma de sus manos se tornó con la forma del trasero de Lucy. Aprovechó aquella estratégica y deliciosa situación para atraerla hacia ella y lograr tumbarla. Tiró de la camiseta de algodón bañada en el aroma de la actriz, mientras comenzaba a sentir el peso de Lucy encima. Sus piernas se estiraron aprovechando el largo del sofá y se enredaron con las que estaban sobre ella, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo que se acomodaba contra el suyo y su boca se afanó por provocar a cada nervio del sensible cuello de Lucy.

"¡Oh, Dios!" graznó esta contra su oído, al sentir las delicadas atenciones que Renee prodigaba a su clavícula. Un calor directo a su entrepierna, hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, pero alcanzó a su mente también, iluminando su raciocinio durante una leve milésima de segundo y dotándola de una claridad que le sirvió de aviso "Ren... hmmmm... oh, para un momento, por favor" gimió sin ninguna decisión y recorriendo el cuero cabelludo de su amante con delicadeza "Por favor... oh, dios" Aquella boca continuaba descendiendo sin tregua "Tenemos que detenernos, Renee, por favor, no podemos hacer esto..."

Actuaron como palabras mágicas. Renee apartó su rostro de la sensibilizada piel y se separó de ella, librándola de su agarre. Lucy advirtió el radical cambio al segundo de haber abierto la boca, de forma que la mirada fría y cargada de temor de Renee solo confirmó sus sospechas.

"¿Cómo que no podemos?" musitó la actriz con la más neutral de las entonaciones. El tierno mohín serio de Renee sirvió para aumentar la sonrisa de Lucy y las pulsaciones de su corazón.

"Cariño, no podemos... ahora" susurró, agarrando las manos que Renee había apartado de ella y besando sus palmas con adoración. El dulce gesto de confusión que encontró frente a ella la hizo reír suavemente "Verás, tengo a los peques en un cumpleaños del colegio y al útil de su padre fuera por negocios... Esta mañana te llamé por si podías acompañar a Daisy mientras les recogía..." comenzó a explicar entrelazando sus dedos con los de su tumbada compañera y jugando con sus manos. ¿Realmente se estaba planteando dejar aquel cálido lugar? Su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía por momentos en favor de quedarse allí durante días.

"No digas mas..." contestó Renee calmando su acelerada respiración y recuperando la sonrisa, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo contra el de Lucy, aprovechando su placentera situación durante los minutos que quedaran "¿A que hora...?"

"Hace veinte minutos..."murmuró con una graciosa mueca de culpabilidad

"No es tanto..." la interrumpió Renee, acariciando de manera inconsciente y natural el antebrazo de Lucy

"...que debía estar ya allí" continuó la actriz, frunciendo los labios

"¡Lucy!" exclamó golpeando su brazo en tono de enfado, pero con una gigante sonrisa adornando su intentó de regañina.

"¡Auuh! Oye, ¿tú sabes como besas? No me lo estabas poniendo fácil para razonar, precisamente..." farfulló quejica, desviando su mirada hacia los mismos labios a los que hacia referencia. Solo de pensar en ellos, volvía a sentir un imán llevándola directa a ese apetitoso lugar...

"¡Corre!" exclamó Renee entre risas, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Lucy al leer en sus brillantes ojos sus "malévolas" intenciones "Cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás"

"Si, pero cuando lo haga, la casa estará llena de niños ruidosos que te acapararan..." enumeró gruñendo contra la mano de Renee

"...Tus hijos" le recordó con dulzura, apartándola para dejarla continuar

"Cuando te acaparen, no me van a caer mejor por eso" aseveró convencida, haciendo estallar en carcajadas al cuerpecito que continuaba bajo ella. Las risas de Lucy acompañaron a aquel sonido celestial al tiempo que sus manos se entretenían acariciando su estómago. Aquellas carantoñas dieron lugar a una silenciosa calma mientras las risas se apagaban, y solo sus miradas, hundidas en los ojos de la otra, parecían importar. Al volver a hablar, la sonrisa de Lucy abandonó sus labios, pero no el azul de sus pupilas "No quiero irme..." gimió. Esa vez no era una broma ni una queja, se trataba de una realidad.

"Ni yo que te vayas..." musitó, ladeando su rostro antes de alzarse y robarle un suave beso, breve aunque cargado de amor "Pero esta vez vuelves" añadió dotando aquella frase de un gran trasfondo que logró una gigante sonrisa por respuesta "Venga, te acompaño" siseó acariciando sus mejillas.

"Vale..." Se apartó con cuidado del sofá y de ella, advirtiendo como desaparecía el calor en el que el cuerpo de Renee había envuelto al suyo y a su alma. Aunque no fuera necesario, el anhelo de tocarla resultaba superior a ella, de forma que agarró la mano de su amante para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Caminó hasta la entrada sin soltarla ni por un instante, recogiendo por el camino de manera despreocupada sus llaves y su bolso. Con su puerta delante, la despedida se convirtió en imposponible "No tardaré... no tardaremos nada, ¿si?" musitó torpe y sin saber bien que decir.

"No te preocupes" sonrió Renee presa también de una inexplicable vergüenza "Aquí estaremos..." añadió con una tímida sonrisa

"Que bien suena..." Apoyó su frente contra la de Renee, frotando su nariz con la de ella

"Y que lo digas" bromeó, dejándose llevar por la dulce caricia, hasta caer en sus labios. El beso gozó de una encantadora calma, más un reconocimiento mutuo y curioso, que un desfogado acercamiento. Aunque aquel matiz no logró suavizar los ruidos de descontento de ambas mujeres al poner distancia para respirar y aceptar el final de ese beso... por el momento.

"Hasta ahora, pequeña..."

"Hasta ahora..." un último y frugal beso, y la puerta de Lucy se cerraba con ella fuera. El momento de poder verla entrar se presentó de repente como algo demasiado lejano. Con aquella sensación en el pecho, Renee comenzó un suspiro que terminó convirtiéndose en gritito cuando escuchó una voz tras ella:

"Esta vez casi no os escuché"

Se giró asustada y con la mano en su pecho, encontrándose con la joven enferma sentada cómodamente sobre lo alto de las escaleras. Lucía una manta que cubría sus hombros, y una sonrisa entre burlona y sincera, que le confirmó a Renee que esa despedida no había sido algo totalmente privado.

"¡Dai!" carraspeó preocupada intentando no dejarse llevar por la vergüenza de la que sabía que era presa "¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" cuestionó preocupada, subiendo hasta su escalón

"Eso mismo iba a preguntaros yo a vosotras, jijijiji" pronunció, dejándose levantar y sin poder disfrutar del intenso color rojo que invadió los hombros, el cuello, la cara y hasta las orejas de Renee. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar y en devolver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando por fin pudo carraspear y recuperar su voz, intento acabar con aquel momento y añadió:

"Anda, tira para arriba, ¡vamos!"

Julius permanecía sentado en su propia silla, aunque eso no fuera suficiente para que se terminara su vaso de leche por culpa de la risa. Su hermano por el contrario había decidido cambiar de asiento y estallaba en carcajadas sobre las piernas de Renee. Llevaba un rato jugando con ambos peques mientras se terminaban la cena, pero ni Julius ni Judah estaban dispuestos a beberse el templado vaso de leche que les esperaba sobre la mesa, conscientes de que posiblemente era el último paso antes de ser enviados a la cama. Y la cena estaba siendo demasiado divertida como para pensar en dormir.

"A ver quien consigue terminarse antes el vaso" propuso Renee, intentando aguantar la risa y probando con un poco de psicología. El travieso rostro de Judah se giró desde su regazo para mirarla y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, reanudando las risas de los tres "¿Qué no? ¿Cómo que no…?" repitió Renee con gesto malvado antes de mover sus manos y comenzar un ataque de cosquillas en toda regla. El pequeño cuerpecito del niño se removió entre sus brazos pidiendo clemencia con una sonrisita feliz "¿Te beberás la leche?" preguntó con gesto vencedor y sin apartar sus manos de las costillas de Judah.

"Sisisisi..." bromeó efusivo y recomponiéndose pero sin levantarse de ella, hasta hacerse con su vaso.

"¿Y tu?" cuestionó esta vez mirando a Julius. Cuando vio un pequeño brillo de pillería en sus ojos, agitó sus dedos como si se trataran de un arma para que supiera que el tampoco se escaparía de las cosquillas. Asintió convencido sin necesidad de ninguna otra estrategia, siguiendo el sabio ejemplo de su hermano, hasta dejar el vaso vacío y un bigote blanco sobre su labio.

Una sensación de extraña familiaridad le asaltó ante aquella tierna estampa. Lucy había estado ayudando a Daisy a cenar algo de sopa antes de volver a dejarla descansar, y al regresar a la cocina, no había querido interrumpir tan pronto. Descansaba sobre el marco de la puerta, prácticamente en las sombras, de manera que su pequeña observación pasaba desapercibida. Y estaba disfrutando como una enana. No alcanzaba a comprender como algo tan nimio arropaba con semejante calidez a su alma, pero sabía que la respuesta se tenía que llamar Renee. Dejó que una sonrisita asomara en sus labios mientras la reconocía con detenimiento. Presintió como tensaba su espalda y sus movimientos se detenían prestando atención a algo indefinido. Sabía que Renee la estaba presintiendo, antes incluso de cruzar sus miradas.

"¿Qué tal han cenado mis monstruitos?" preguntó con el más amoroso de los tonos, a pesar del mote. No conseguía más que derretirse ante lo que veía; un momento tan maravilloso y, hasta esa misma tarde tan inalcanzable, no se merecía menos.

"Muy bien, arrasaron con todo" afirmó Renee, sonriendo por inercia al verla entrar y siguiéndola con la mirada sin darse cuenta.

"Todo, todo, todo" repitió Judah, riendo divertido entre los brazos de Renee y sacando a ambas actrices del letargo en el que parecían sumidas entre miradas y sonrisas.

"Así me gusta" celebró Lucy revolviendo el pelo del pequeño "Y ahora a ver si os portáis igual de bien para iros a dormir..." añadió adivinando el revuelo que ese comentario iba a provocar.

"¡Nonononono!" exclamaron al tiempo ambos niños. Judah se abrazó al cuello de Renee y la estrategia llamó la atención de Julius. Intentó ponerse en pie y llegar junto a ellos dos como si ese lugar funcionara como refugio, pero no lo logró. Unos brazos en torno a su cintura detuvieron sus intenciones y se vio atrapado contra el estómago de su madre. Se revolvió entre risas, aunque no tuviera ninguna posibilidad.

"A dormir" repitió Lucy, con el pequeño cuerpecito retorciéndose.

"Déjanos un poquito más" suplicó Judah apoyándose contra el hombro de Renee. Pero la voluntad de la actriz no flaqueaba, lo más que lograba era que Lucy envidiara su posición y se reafirmara aun más en lo tarde que era para ellos.

"No son horas para vosotros, ya habéis estado un ratito de más" afirmó con contundencia, dejando escapar a Julius que salió disparado hacia Renee.

"¡Pero es que hoy está ella!" razonó como si fuera el más pesado de los argumentos, abrazándose a la invitada.

"¿Queréis dejar de desgastar a la tita Renee?" cuestionó Lucy observando con media sonrisita "Podéis continuar haciéndolo mañana..." añadió recogiendo los platos de la mesa. En medio del movimiento un escalofrío la congeló en el sitio y adornó su cara con un blanquecino color. Acababa de dar por supuesto que Renee se quedaría con ella, que pasaría allí la noche y ni si quiera le había preguntado su opinión. Temía haberse comportado como una presuntuosa, pero nada mas lejos de su intención. Había sido su esperanza y necesidad quien abrió su bocaza, sin tomarse tiempo para pensar.

"¿Si? ¡Si! ¿Te quedas a dormir?" comenzaron a gritillar ambos crios, mirando a Renee sin darle tregua. Lucy le había lanzado encima a las fieras por una torpeza y no sabía como disculparse. Se giró hacia ella mortificada y con la mirada gacha cargada de vergüenza, pero el tímido rostro de Renee le sonreía suavemente sin ningún tipo de reproche, solo el mismo reparo.

"Bueno..." murmuró tímida "Pues... si, ¿no?" respondió con una sonrisita boba, ajena a los gritos eufóricos de los pequeños a su alrededor. Solo el brillo de felicidad que inundó el rostro de Lucy y borró todo rastro de mortificación, resultaba relevante "Siempre que no suponga ningún problema, claro" musitó con un gesto de inocencia más que intencionado.

Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada al contestar "Sabes que el cuarto de invitados siempre esta preparado..." El deseo se desprendía en cada una de las cándidas silabas, y al enfrentar su electrizante mirada, una ola de deseo la sacudió súbitamente. El calor que Lucy se encargo de propagar por su cuerpo con unas simples palabras, le dejó claro que aquella frase probablemente continuaría con un "...pero ni te plantees el pisarlo" Se estremeció participe de esa idea, y respiró hondo.

"Y ahora darle las buenas noches y correr para arriba. Enseguida subo a arroparos"

"¡Vale! Buenas noches, Ren; que duermas bien" se despidieron ambos antes de salir a la carrera de la cocina, dejándola sumida en un curioso silencio. Renee se puso en pie y Lucy se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa de soslayo.

"¿Te quedas entonces?" inquirió realizando la pregunta que debía haber planteado bastante antes, aunque Renee no estaba molesta en absoluto.

"Ya había avisado en casa…" reconoció sonriendo con algo de timidez pero con una mirada firme y confiada.

"Eres la mejor" musitó Lucy "Preparé una cosita en el salón... ¿me esperas ahí?"

"Claro" respondió presa de una inesperada emoción, provocada por la realidad de encontrarse a solas de nuevo. Si Lucy necesitaba preguntarle aquello es que no era consciente de hasta que punto negarse a nada que le pidiera no era una opción.

"Perfecto" siseó inquieta, pero contenta. Antes de darse cuenta, depositó el más dulce de los besos en la comisura de los labios de Renee y se dirigió escaleras arriba con la misma prisa que sus retoños, aunque con motivaciones muy diferentes.

Renee observó su carrera hasta perderla de vista, y con una alegría boba reflejada en su carita, se encaminó directa al salón, permitiendo sin queja alguna que la euforia se adueñara de ella. Eran demasiados años reprimiendo y asfixiando miles de emociones y ya no tenía un solo motivo para continuar con tan dolorosa práctica. Ante ella una luz tenue iluminaba el salón y dos copas les esperaban junto a una botella de vino. Suficiente para acelerar su pulso y agarrar su estómago. Era solo un pequeño y apresurado detalle, pero provenía de Lucy y no había palabras que describieran lo que eso suponía. Se permitió sonreír con toda su dicha concentrada en ese gesto, y se limitó a permanecer allí de pie, intentando acostumbrarse a tanta buena suerte.

Cubriendo estremecedora su espalda y rodeándole con fuerza la cintura, el cuerpo de Lucy se dejó notar tras ella y en completo silencio. Con un dulce balanceo, la invitó a recostarse contra ella, y Renee, obediente, reclinó su cuello sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos empapándose de la maravillosa intimidad que desprendía el momento. Acarició sus antebrazos, del mismo modo en que Lucy dibujaba formas abstractas en su estómago, antes de tomar la palabra.

"¿Eso es para nosotras?"

"Si... ¿te gusta?" musitó Lucy depositando un suave beso en la curva de su cuello.

"Hmmmm… por s-supuesto" afirmó con voz entrecortada

"En ese caso, permíteme que nos sirva" sugirió con la más inocente de las voces, separándose de ella y dejándola a medio volar en su propio limbo. Disfrutó de la cara de consternación de Renee, mientras alcanzaba ambas copas y estas tomaban un color mucho más tinto.

La actriz más pequeña tomó asiento con calma, admirando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su acompañante y esperando con poca calma a que la acompañara en aquel inmenso sofá. Cuando Lucy se acercó con ambas copas, Renee recogió la suya sin mucha atención, centrada en que la distancia de separación fuera la mínima. Sentadas frente a frente, con un costado apoyado en el respaldo y sus rodillas rozándose, los escasos centímetros resultaban similares a un océano, pero cruzarlo de repente parecía demasiado intimidante. Lucy le acercó su copa y ambas sostuvieron un ceremonioso silencio hasta que Renee encontró algo que decir:

"Creo que ahora seguiría un brindis, ¿me equivoco?"

"Estás en lo cierto" respondió, removiendo su copa "¿Se te ocurre alguno?"

"Puede…" Alzó su copa sin mucho convencimiento "¿Por todos estos años?" preguntó ladeando el rostro

"No…" siseó Lucy, penetrándola con la más intensa de sus miradas "…por los años que vendrán" musitó con dulzura "¿Qué te parece?"

"Que me gusta más tu brindis" bromeó Renee, haciéndola reír al entrechocar las copas y beber "Creo que tienes razón..." añadió pensativa "Han ocurrido muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas... pero lo importante ha de ser lo que ocurra a partir de ahora"

"Lo haremos bien de una vez por todas, ya lo verás" dictaminó sonriendo con la seguridad de quien había aprendido a base de millones de errores. Acarició el rostro de Renee con devoción deleitándose ante la posibilidad de hacerlo libremente y le robó un tierno beso en el que se entretuvo más de lo esperado. El sabor del vino mezclándose en ambas bocas era el mejor de los brindis.

"Hmmmm... que bien suena" susurró Renee abriendo lentamente sus ojos

"Yo iba a decir que bien sabe..." ronroneó Lucy delineando su mandíbula hasta sostener su barbilla con una clara intención de retomar el beso, pero se detuvo. Renee abrió la boca como si dudara si hablar, y aunque la cerró al momento, la indecisión había resultado obvia para la actriz "¿Qué ocurre, cariño?" cuestionó rozando su mejilla, intentando no mostrar ni un atisbo de su preocupación. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que se pudiera echar atrás, quizás por su sexual pasado o por la esclarecedora conversación de aquella tarde, pero de repente estaba abriendo los ojos y ese resultaba un riesgo posible.

"Aun hay algo... una cosa que necesito entender" musitó sin mucha convicción. El temor de Lucy se desvaneció ante la frágil apariencia que mostraba Renee en ese momento "¿Por qué tuviste que besar a esa chica?" preguntó ladeando el rostro, tragando hondo. Lucy tardó más de un par de segundos en entrar de nuevo en la conversación. No esperaba aquella pregunta, pero junto a la sorpresa estaba el dolor en los ojos de Renee acribillándola y ralentizando su pensamiento "Sigo sin entenderlo..."

"Yo... es difícil de explicar..." razonó rascando su nuca "¿Pero como es que nos viste? Sharon me aseguró que nadie más entró por esa puerta" preguntó intentando entenderlo todo desde el principio.

"Estaba en la parte de atrás, os vi por la puerta pequeña" siseó intentando desviar el tema, restándole importancia. La cara de extrañeza de Lucy le advirtió de que no quería dejar ese punto sin resolver.

"¿Qué hacías tu por ahí?"

"Eso es lo de menos... no tiene importancia" insistió con toda la convicción posible, intentando no tartamudear ni que se notara su bochorno "Dijiste que no fue lo que creía... explícamelo... por favor"

No había dudas sobre lo que Renee le estaba pidiendo, y quizás por eso sus mejillas retornaban a ese color rojo al que comenzaba a coger tirria: "La respuesta a esa pregunta es posiblemente la más ridícula y patética de las historias que te puedas imaginar..." comenzó, intentando darle un toque de humor a la situación. Logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa, pero la mancha de tristeza no quería abandonar aun los ojos verdes de Renee. Tomo aire y algo de valor, y continuó, asumiendo lo que debía hacer:

"La volví a ver hace un par de semanas..." cuando los ojos de su amante se abrieron como platos decidió que ese no había sido el mejor de los comienzos "La encontramos en su trabajo, fui con Sharon a disculparnos, solo eso" atajó buscando arreglar el susto de Renee, que parecía respirar de nuevo "Aquello... no fue nada y fue todo. Ella solo estaba en el sitio equivocado y con un desafortunado color de ojos y de pelo... No puedo creer que te esté explicando esto..." gimió mordiendo su labio inferior, y restregándose la frente con frustración. Una caricia de Renee sobre su rodilla le devolvió los ánimos, y la tristeza desapareciendo de su mirada fue todo el impulso que necesitó "Estaba muy borracha, y se que no es excusa, pero fue un cúmulo de circunstancias, empezando por esa. Acababa de asaltarte en el parking, no sabía que opinarías de mí, pero yo solo podía pensar en ti, y encima cuando apareciste en la fiesta... estabas tan impresionante" enumeró nerviosa deteniendo su acelerada explicación "Me volví loca a lo largo de toda la noche, allí solo estabas tú, tú y tú. Al final de la noche, entre copas y copas y una mente demasiado saturada, descubrí que una de las camareras era una fan... Me dejé llevar por esa adoración que ella no se molestaba en ocultar y por ese anhelo que llevaba toda la noche gritándome al oído que te necesitaba conmigo, y ocurrió. Fueron solo unos pocos besos tontos, y la única razón de hacerlo fue que ella era lo más parecido a quien yo amaba. Con mil diferencias y sin despertar en mi nada de lo que tú provocas... pero mi mente y el vino razonaron que ella si estaba allí y tú no." Renee cerró los ojos ante esa última declaración, reconociendo lo erróneo que había sido su razonamiento, pero el gesto fue confundido por Lucy "No sabes cuanto me he arrepentido..." gimió acariciando sus mejillas "Lo siento, lo siento tanto..."

Renee permitió que la duda y el daño desaparecieran de sus hombros, como librándose de la más pesada de las cargas. Las palabras que jamás creyó escuchar sirvieron como bálsamo, y las caricias desesperadas que Lucy le prodigaba borraban el recuerdo de todas las lágrimas que hubiese derramado.

"Tenías razón..." interrumpió Renee con media sonrisa "Es la historia más ridícula y patética que he escuchado..."

"Te estas riendo de mi..." susurró compungida retrocediendo tenuemente y deteniendo sus caricias

"No... de las dos" afirmó con rotundidad, reteniendo sus manos y recolocándolas sobre su rostro, de donde nunca habían debido moverse. Sonrió derrochando serenidad y ternura, acercándose lentamente pero sin pausa hacia su amiga "Hemos sido tan tontas..." afirmó con una risita que Lucy secundó encantada antes de contestar.

"¿Qué opinas ahora? ¿Confías en mí?"

"Comprendo lo que ocurrió, y claro que te creo..." siseó apartando un oscuro mechón del rostro de Lucy, más como excusa para acariciarla que por necesidad "No podrías inventarte jamás una historia así..." bromeó ya sin dolor alguno en su voz, sus ojos o su comportamiento "Pero hubiera pagado por escucharte con Sharon pidiéndole disculpas a aquella chica..." remató con tono burlón sin poder resistir la tentación, y provocando que una avergonzada Lucy escondiera el rostro en la curva de su cuello, haciéndola reír con mas fuerza. Calmó sus carcajadas y beso la coronilla de su amante con adoración, antes de que se apartara de nuevo de ella "Gracias por explicármelo..."

Lucy tragó hondo ante aquel agradecimiento. Renee no era aun consciente de que ella necesitaba darle todo cuanto pidiera. Siempre había sido de esa manera, pero en esa situación se veía obligada a ofrecerle y regalarle cuanto ella deseara, sin lugar a queja. Y lo primero que había podido brindarle había sido una explicación que había abierto y limpiado el alma de las dos al mismo tiempo. Era ella quien debía agradecérselo, pero no encontraba palabras suficientes para hacerlo. Se limitó a lo más rudo que pudo decir: "Gracias a ti por entenderlo"

"¿Otra vez con tanto formalismo?" gruñó Renee torciendo el morro con un gesto adorable.

"¿Tú también lo notaste?" preguntó Lucy sorprendida, descubriendo que la extraña e incomoda educación que habían mantenido al principio del día no había pasado tampoco desapercibida para su preciosa amiga. ¿Cuan similares habrían sido sus sentimientos y su forma de pensar durante todos esos años sin que se hubiesen percatado de absolutamente nada?

"Si… y me estaba sacando de quicio..." farfulló con media sonrisa "Además, creo que nos merecemos dejar por fin a un lado las disculpas, ¿no?" Su propuesta fue contestada con la más dulce de las sonrisas que Lucy pudo mostrar, hasta que fue cubierta por la boca de Renee. Al principio el beso no era más que una necesidad, una mera forma de convertir en real lo que parecía un sueño, pero se transformó en más, mucho más.

Una urgencia casi dolorosa se apoderó de la situación. Tras tantos años de ausencia, sus cuerpos parecían exigir mucho más que aquel intenso pero lento beso. El afán por tenerlo todo y rápido no se disfrazaron y salieron a la luz en profundos gemidos y caricias más que contundentes. La lengua de Renee no tardó en hacer turismo por su boca favorita, derritiendo a Lucy y su voluntad. Con un ronroneo en toda regla, la actriz más alta dio la batalla por perdida pero la guerra ganada, y tiró de la camisa de Renee atrayéndola hacia ella y aumentando la intensidad del beso. Con la mano libre rodeó su cintura, indagando por su sinuosa anatomía y perdiéndose bajo la prendas de su amante. Las caderas de Renee se agitaron por inercia pero supo reaccionar con rapidez. Alzó su cuerpo sin romper el profundo beso, y colocó una pierna en cada costado de Lucy, quedando arrodillada y por encima de ella. Aprovechó su ventajosa posición para lograr el control del momento, haciendo sucumbir a Lucy al embrujo de sus labios y caricias. Bajo ella, la actriz se entregaba sin reservas a cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras permitía a sus manos perderse por el suave vientre de Renee y bajando. Se deslizó por sus costados hasta alcanzar su trasero. Nunca había experimentado tanto odio por unos pantalones. Cerró su agarre, acabando con cualquier separación entre ambas caderas y sentando a su amante sobre sus piernas. Con un tierno mordisco en el labio inferior, invitó a Renee a rodear con las piernas su cintura y enroscarse en ella. Con un sonoro jadeo, la actriz más bajita no pudo más que dejarse llevar y acatar su idea. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Lucy bajo ella, nublaba sus sentidos, aceleraba su pulso y arrancaba de su garganta los sonidos más guturales. Cuando la boca de Lucy aprovechó la diferencia de altura para descender hasta su cuello, Renee perdió todo atisbo de control. Enredó los dedos en su preciosa melena y se concentró en no dejar de respirar ante los nada piadosos mordiscos de Lucy contra su yugular. Sus caderas comenzaron un balanceo intoxicante sobre las largas piernas de la morena, aumentando la lívido de Lucy a niveles alarmantes. Lamió y sorbió con ansias un sensible punto en la base del cuello que devoraba, sintiendo como el movimiento de las caderas se tornaba más rápido.

"¡Oh, dios!" gruñó Renee con los labios entre abiertos. La boca de Lucy continuaba su húmedo recorrido por la sensibilizada clavícula y sus manos se deshacían de los botones de la camisa. Tocar había dejado de ser suficiente, necesitaba ver, oler, saborear y sobretodo oír a Renee.

"¡Luce!" exclamó haciéndola sonreír, cuando los largos dedos desabrocharon el último de los botones y la ávida boca de Lucy mordisqueó un sensible pezón por encima de la tela del sujetador. Sus caderas ya cabalgaban desbocadas rozándose con las piernas de Lucy, pero no resultaba suficiente para Renee. Liberó el pelo de su amante de su agarre, concediendo a aquella boca total y torturante libertad de movimientos, que Lucy aprovechó. Perfiló los bordes de la prenda con la punta de su lengua, erizando la jugosa piel que volvía a tener ante sí.

Las manos de Renee se perdieron por los costados de Lucy, deslizándose sobre la ropa hasta agarrar el borde de su camiseta. Tiró de ella con prisas, levantándola a la altura de sus hombros, donde por cuestiones de pura física, debía apartar a Lucy de ella para terminar de deshacerse de la prenda. Durante la fracción de segundos que su pecho aun cubierto, perdió contacto con la boca de Lucy, un gimoteo ronco escapó de sus entrañas, advirtiendo a la morena de lo cerca que estaba su amante. Adivinó que de tener ante si esas encabritadas caderas libres de ropa, podría encontrar humedad suficiente para ahogarse. Y la sola idea la mareó de placer.

Su brazo izquierdo envolvió su cintura, obligando a ambos cuerpos semidesnudos a unirse en un estremecedor reencuentro. Su boca fue directa al tesoro que representaba la de Renee y su mano derecha comenzó a trabajar afanosa en los botones que confinaban al cuerpo de la rubia en esos pantalones.

La sensación del toque urgente de Lucy contra su cinturilla y peleando con su cremallera encendió hasta el último nervio de su ser. Años soñando con aquel momento y la nube de placer en la que estaba sumida su mente lo volvía casi una irrealidad. Pero sabía que no, que las dos estaban allí, juntas y entregadas. Igual que ella había soñado y planeado algunos meses atrás, para la fiesta de Sharon. Al revivir aquel recuerdo, ya libre de dolor alguno, sonrió con pasión sobre la boca de Lucy, rememorando su estrategia. Detuvo el beso y se dirigió malévola contra el sensible oído de la morena:

"¿Aun quieres saber que hacía yo en la puerta trasera de la cocina?" Mordió el sensible lóbulo logrando un penetrante jadeo y una mirada sorprendida. Aun así Lucy logró asentir levemente. Su amante, satisfecha con la respuesta, regresó a su oído reduciendo su voz al más ronco de los susurros, provocando que Lucy cerrara los ojos con antelación y detuviera su mano, aun perdida en los enganches del pantalón "Te estaba buscando a ti, mi amor..." ronroneó "Quería continuar lo que quedó a medias en el parking, atraparte a solas y devorarte entera. Quería que esa noche de nuevo fueras mía..." siseó contra su oído ",,,una y otra vez" Las dulces y delatadoras palabras empapadas en deseo, y la lengua de Renee perfilando su oído conocedora del resultado, le hicieron lloriquear al tiempo que su temperatura corporal alcanzaba el peligroso grado de fiebre. Con un sonido casi animal, atrajo el rostro de Renee y devoró su boca sin consideración. Volcó todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, tumbándola en el sofá y atrapándola bajo ella.

El peso de Lucy, mezclado con la sensación de las pieles expuestas y tocándose, retumbó dentro del pecho de Renee y se convirtió en el más satisfecho de los gemidos. Los ecos que llenaban la estancia estaban derritiendo a Lucy, pero cuando su mano se libró de la cinturilla del pantalón y de la ropa interior, rozando el comienzo de los rizos de Renee, el sonido que atravesó su garganta sacudió a la morena como una bomba. Aquello era un punto de no retorno, demasiado lejos para parar, demasiado maravilloso para planteárselo siquiera.

Renee cubrió la mano de Lucy durante un instante, dirigiéndola hacia el escondite de su cuerpo. No había ninguna cuestión más que plantearse, la mujer morena acató su orden. Cuando el calor de Renee le abrasó la palma de su mano, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, jadeando agitada. Solo el deleitarse ante aquel húmedo y suave tacto lograba colocarla peligrosamente al borde del abismo.

Soportó todo su peso sobre el costado y el brazo derecho, que descansaba en el borde del sillón, junto a la cabeza de Renee. Aprovechando su nueva posición, su mano izquierda recorrió con una firme y sinuosa caricia los húmedos pliegues, arrancándole una sonora exclamación. Apenas entendió las farfulladas palabras de Renee, pero provocaron que su cabeza se despidiera de ella durante los siguientes minutos. Solo estaba su embravecido corazón y todo lo que compartían.

Bajó sus caderas hasta empujar contra la pierna de Renee, quien comprendió enseguida sus intenciones. Dobló su rodilla al tiempo que los dedos de Lucy se perdían dentro de sus pliegues. Se deslizaban por ella, rozando su clítoris y provocando una serie de gemidos que Lucy acompañaba con los suyos propios, en un coro de placenteros ecos. Atrajo el rostro de su amante hasta el suyo, robándole un beso lleno de ansiedad que las dejó sin respiración, hasta que dos dedos atravesaron su entrada sin dilación:

"¡Oh, siiiiiiiiii!" gruñó contra la boca que ahora sonreía con suficiencia sobre la suya. Le devolvió la implícita burla con un mordisco en el labio inferior, que desencadenó unas suaves risas, antes de que el ritmo impuesto por la mano de Lucy destronara cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el fuego que ardía entre ellas.

Fue algo tan inesperado, que la felicidad que arremetió contra ella rozó el dolor. Renee acataba el ritmo con una sincronización casi divina al tiempo que rozaba su pierna con el hinchado centro de Lucy, logrando que se perdieran juntas en el maravilloso torbellino que suponían todas aquellas sensaciones. Pero cuando la rubia acarició su mejilla, perfiló su mandíbula y colocó dos dedos sobre su boca distanciando ambos rostros apenas un centímetro, Lucy tuvo que concentrarse en no dejar de respirar. Las convulsiones en el cuerpo de Renee eran un hecho y las contracciones entorno a sus dedos una realidad que le avisaba de lo cerca que estaba su orgasmo. Pero lo que mantenía en vilo a su alma eran los ojos de Renee taladrando los suyos en un gesto nada pensado. Tan solo la miraba como si perderse en ellos fuera lo único que daba sentido a aquel momento.

Fue como elixir divino. Se empapó en la belleza verde con la más tierna de las sonrisas y explotó acompañada de las pupilas que no abandonaron un solo segundo las suyas. No fueron solo las caricias y las estratégicas embestidas las que desencadenaron el orgasmo, no esa vez. La maravillosa sensación de plenitud y perfección iba acompañada de aquel indescriptible contacto visual. La intensidad de lo sentido daba fe de ello.

Bendito intercambio, susurró la eufórica mente de Lucy, un segundo antes de ser inundada por un ardiente orgasmo.

Con el más contenido de los gritos, Renee alzó sus caderas empalándose en la mano de Lucy, con los últimos resquicios de placer dominando su cuerpo. Exhibió la mayor de las sonrisas adornando su sonrojada cara, al tiempo que su amante gemía con una rotundidad aplastante.

La mujer más alta dejó que su extasiado cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina contra el de Renee. Procuró no aplastarla, aunque las últimas convulsiones y su incontrolable respiración complicaban la tarea. Los brazos de su amante en torno a su cuerpo, detuvieron su colocación en una cómoda postura que no dejaba un solo rincón de piel sin ser tocado.

El rostro de Lucy, escondido en la curva del cuello de Renee, olisqueó con un placer casi infantil el perfume de aquella maravillosa piel, haciendo reír a su dueña.

"Me haces cosquillas" siseó Renee, recuperando poco a poco su voz.

"Culpa tuya por oler tan bien..." ronroneó Lucy como una niña pequeña, acariciando el estómago descubierto de la actriz "Hmmmm... que bien" ronroneó, besando el hombro de Renee, que apartaba su rostro para dejarle el camino completamente libre

"Ha sido maravilloso..." gimió esta "Pero muy breve" bromeó con una carcajada picarona, que acompañó a las de Lucy.

"Muy, muy rápido" concretó, alzándose hasta el rostro de su amante con una sonrisa de soslayo "Pero después de tantos años... necesitaba tenerte, no lograba pensar más allá"

"Se a lo que te refieres..." siseó apartando un mechón oscuro de la cara de Lucy en un gesto de lo más natural, y recordando el apetito casi irracional que había invadido sus entrañas minutos antes. Incluso ante el inocente toque de Lucy sobre su estomago, su cuerpo respondía canturreando feliz y despertándose de nuevo con un intenso deseo. Respiró procurando no pensar en ciertas sugerentes ideas, centrándose en hablar. "¡Seguimos vestidas!" resaltó con gesto guasón.

"No por mucho tiempo, si tu quieres..." ronroneó Lucy alzando su mirada hasta los ojos de Renee, que reía con fuerza "¡Ey! Que hablo completamente en serio" afirmó levantando su rostro y besando la punta de la respingona nariz. Se quedó ahí, con la mirada fija en ella, casi hipnotizada.

"¿Me estas haciendo una proposición indecente?" susurró Renee encantada

"¡No!" respondió convencida "Una, no; muchas" razonó asintiendo y con una sonrisa satisfecha por la risas de Renee. Disfrutó del risueño rostro de su amante, casi embobada, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Las carcajadas cesaron y compartieron dos radiantes sonrisas. El precioso rostro de Renee iluminado con aquella sonrisa, provocó en Lucy la sensación de volver a encontrarse frente a su compañera de rodaje de apenas veintitantos años. Era como tener ante si un tierno pero triste flashback, a partes iguales. Ver a su amiga rebosando felicidad la derretía, pero la sensación de llevar años sin haber disfrutado de esa total alegría en ella, le causó una punzada de dolor. Acarició sus mejillas y su barbilla con una delicadeza casi ceremoniosa y susurró conmovida:

"No sabes cuanto he añorado esa sonrisa... ¿Dónde estuvo escondida?" Los ojos de Renee recogieron primero sorpresa, y después una compartida certeza, al asumir a que se refería. No se trataba de un simple halago de enamorada, cargaba preocupación también.

A lo largo de los últimos años había sido más o menos feliz, pero nunca de forma tan completa e innegable como durante aquella época dorada. Se trataba de una felicidad casi infantil, provocada por su nueva vida, los amigos que encontró, su trabajo y la mujer que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos, incluso cuando aun no eran amantes. Pero la vida había continuado y todo quedó convenientemente cerrado, excepto lo que sentía por Lucy. Su amiga y su historia inconclusa no habían sido ni de lejos la única de sus penas desde entonces, pero recuperar algo que creía tan perdido, revivía esa alegría inocente y apagaba la importancia de otras tristezas.

Si, en su vida había sido muy feliz, pero nunca con esa sensación de completa armonía.

"Siempre estuvo ahí, esperando a que nos volviéramos a encontrar..." musitó con dulzura "Quédate y seguramente ella también lo hará..."

Lucy mordió su labio inferior, emocionada. Aquella respuesta le había pillado desprevenida " Eres maravillosa..." siseó, parca en palabras, pero rebosando sentimientos "Aunque no tenía pensado irme, y aun menos si continuas mirándome de esa forma cuando estamos juntas..." ronroneó, recordando el seductor y precioso contacto visual que habían vuelto a compartir.

"¿Juntas?" cuestionó ladeando el rostro, preguntándose si hablarían de lo que ella creía.

"Juntas... muy juntas" afirmó Lucy alzando las cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ohhh..." sonrió de miedo lado, encantada "Pensaba que no lo habrías notado"

"¿Bromeas? Cómo no hacerlo... Tu mirada lo cambia todo... lo mejora todo, ¿sabes?" murmuró seria, delineando las cejas y el contorno de los ojos verdes. Disfrutó de las arruguitas que allí se formaron cuando Renee sonrió.

"Te quiero" siseó la actriz, cerrando su abrazo entorno al cuerpo de Lucy.

"Y yo a ti, pequeña" respondió acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Renee le regaló un pequeño y fugaz beso que la hizo reír "Aun no me creo que esto esté ocurriendo..." siseó con media sonrisa, repentinamente abrumada por tanta felicidad. Podía imaginar el gesto bobalicón que mostraba su cara desde hacía horas, pero era incapaz de cambiarlo.

"No, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Renee divertida "Permíteme una demostración. Quizás así lo veas más claro..." susurró acariciando los labios de Lucy.

"Quizás..." gimió esta contra las yemas de Renee. Depositó un primer beso en ellas y un segundo en los labios de su amante. La actriz morena estaba respondiendo a la tácita invitación llena de dulzura y calmada pasión. Ya no tenían cabida las prisas; ante sí se encontraba su mayor anhelo y estaba deseosa de recorrer y reencontrar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ahora que el tiempo había dejado de ir contra ellas, era el momento de aprovechar con calma de cuandt pudieran tener.

Saboreó los tiernos labios de Renee, los humedeció con la punta de su lengua y pidió paso con docilidad. Las dos lenguas volvieron a enredarse y tenues sonidos de satisfacción anunciaron el encuentro. Con los ojos cerrados se separó de Renee hasta que sus labios solo se rozaran y los abrió con una sonrisa que competía en tamaño con la de la rubia.

"Tengo un antojo" murmuró contra la boca de la morena. Dos cejas oscuras se alzaron con curiosidad.

"¿Que le apetece a mi pequeña?"

"Besarte..." siseó con gesto malévolo

"Eso tiene fácil solución" susurró Lucy descendiendo a sus labios.

"No, no..." murmuró depositando un dedo contra la boca de su amante "Quiero besarte… pero por todo el cuerpo. De arriba abajo" explicó, rematando aquella afirmación mordiéndose el labio inferior con coquetería. Las cejas de Lucy subieron hasta camuflarse completamente con su flequillo y sus ojos se abrieron brillantes. Renee torció el rostro, satisfecha con el paralizador efecto de sus palabras.

Lucy se puso en pie casi con un brinco agarrando la mano de su amante y levantándola consigo. Renee se estremeció entre carcajadas al ser elevada hábilmente del sofá. La morena se había levantado de un rápido salto, llevándola consigo al tirar de sus brazos hasta ponerla de pie. Las risas de Renee resonaron con dulzura frente a Lucy que la miraba divertida:

"¿Me acompañas?" murmuró melosa, tendiendo su mano.

"Siempre" respondió Renee entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amante, que sonreía maravillada. Lucy las guió rodeando el sofá aprovechando para recoger las olvidadas camisas, antes de salir al pasillo. Renee propuso en silencio que se la devolviera, pero la petición no fue escuchada. Lucy había entendido perfectamente la tácita idea que Renee proponía con su mirada, pero recorrió visualmente el torso medio desnudo de su amante y decidió negarse. Sonrió de soslayo traviesa, sujetando la camisa contra ella con más seguridad, y negó con la cabeza. No tenía intención de permitir que nada enturbiara el espectacular panorama que admiraba en ese momento.

Las radiantes carcajadas de Renee resonaron nuevamente, acompañadas de un pequeño sonrojo, mientras salían hacia el pasillo. Avanzaron hacia las escaleras en silencio y sin soltar sus manos hasta alcanzar el piso superior. Lucy concienzudamente encaminó sus pasos al dormitorio, pero la quietud de Renee la detuvo en el sitio. Su amante permanecía parada junto a las escaleras, luciendo una enigmática sonrisa. Cuando Lucy ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, los labios de Renee se torcieron en un gesto burlón:

"Luce, el cuarto de invitados queda por ahí" le recordó pícara, señalando en dirección contraria.

"Muy bien, cariño, así me gusta, que te conozcas mi casa" bromeó tirando de la cinturilla del pantalón de Renee, dirigiéndola hacia el dormitorio principal, mientras ambas contenían la risa por el silencioso pasillo. Los cuatro metros de camino hasta el cuarto se hicieron eternos aun con las grandes zancadas que daban. La mano de Lucy continuaba en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Renee y con el movimiento de cada paso rozaban su vientre en una inocente caricia que estaba acelerando su pulso.

Con la mano libre, Lucy abrió lentamente el picaporte, empujando la puerta y entrando con cuidado en el dormitorio, seguida de Renee. Cuando volvió a estar cerrada, se acabaron los movimientos sutiles y medidos. Lucy recibió el cuerpo de Renee contra el suyo casi en el aire, y lo mantuvo ahí con un firme recorrido de sus brazos entorno a la suave espalda. La rubia se había abalanzado contra ella y su boca, invitándola a compartir un beso desfogado, donde se encontraban una y otra vez. Renee sujetó la nuca de su amante con firmeza y las manos de Lucy regresaron a la cinturilla de los vaqueros de la rubia. Esta vez no se conformó con agarrar la tela; la desabrochó del todo, librándose de los últimos botones, y tiró del pantalón, deslizándolo por las caderas de Renee y acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Renee rodeó su cuello apartando los pies hasta deshacerse de sus vaqueros, mientras Lucy comenzaba a encargarse de los suyos.

La tarea de desvestirse estaba resultando más complicado que de costumbre. El cuerpo de Renee embestía al suyo, rozaba su piel e increpaba a cada uno de sus nervios a enardecerse. Una pierna tras otra, y junto a su ropa interior, logró que dos minutos más tarde sus pantalones acompañasen a los de su amante.

Renee apreció la escasez de ropa con un ronroneó satisfecho, aunque aun había algo que estorbaba. Acarició la tersa espalda de Lucy hasta alcanzar los broches del sujetador. Cuando las copas de tela se deslizaron sin resistencia alguna, mostrando los pechos descubiertos de Lucy, se relamió sonriente. Terminó de retirar los tirantes, dejando caer la prenda, y farfullando con voz grave:

"Eres preciosa…" El deseo era palpable en cada sílaba, mirada e inhalación de Renee, pero la timidez bañó la mirada de Lucy, y esa no fue la razón:

"Ren, el tiempo pasa, yo…" farfulló sin casi voz.

Renee alzó ambas cejas, deteniendo su verborrea de golpe. "No digas tonterías" zanjó entendiendo sus divagaciones de un solo vistazo "Sigues igual de impresionante; continuas siendo abrumadoramente perfecta" susurró categórica. Escuchar palabras tan dulces proviniendo de Renee fue suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa. Pero al encarar sus ojos y encontrarse con dos dilatadas pupilas dispuestas a devorar con la mirada cada rincón de su anatomía, una nueva ola de desfogado deseo se hizo con su vientre. Renee no solo no estaba siendo educada, sino que sentía cada sílaba dicha... y de que modo.

Recuperando su sonrisa felina y su seguridad, arremetió encantada sobre Renee. Reanudaron los besos, de los que jamás tenían suficiente, mientras las manos de Lucy se perdían por el cuello de Renee, sus hombros, sus costados y por último su columna. La recorrió con las uñas regocijándose en el modo en que su amante se arqueó, uniendo aun más ambos cuerpos. Sus dedos trastearon un par de segundos con el sujetador de Renee, antes de cantar victoria. Se deshizo de la prenda con un eficaz movimiento de muñeca y lo envió muy lejos, antes de arrimarse a Renee y que ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraran.

Gemidos satisfechos se enredaron entre ambas bocas con aquel excitante contacto, y el beso se tornó húmedo y urgente. Caminando de espaldas, Lucy se enfiló con la cama como meta, y Renee apoyó la idea encantada.

La parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron con el tentador colchón, sin embargo Lucy aun no tenía intención de tomar asiento o abrir las sábanas. Detuvo el beso en pro del cuello de Renee y conquistó la zona a base de suaves y volátiles lametones. El húmedo camino descendió con una buscada lentitud por los hombros de Renee. Saboreó la suave piel que su boca había estado reclamando miles de veces a lo largo de tantos años y se maravilló ante ese trocito de paraíso recuperado. Alentada por las sonoras y profundas exclamaciones de Renee y por el hambre que solo esa mujer despertaba en ella, se entregó a fondo en aquel recorrido. Rodeó la cintura de Renee, arrimando sendos cuerpos antes de sentarse ella sola en la cama, quedando sentada frente a la figura de su amante, a la altura de su pecho. Apartó las piernas para acercarla cuanto fuera posible, y alzó el rostro compartiendo una maravillada sonrisa con ella. Renee sonreía con la misma fuerza y con una expresión que irradiaba más amor y confianza de los que Lucy hubiera podido soñar en sus mejores noches.

Las manos de Renee se perdieron entre madejas de pelo oscuro, al tiempo que esperaba ansiosa el siguiente movimiento de Lucy. Advirtió los turgentes labios posándose en su tórax e inspiró hondo, procurando no echarse a temblar como una hoja. Un escalofrío removió todo su ser cuando el primer beso se posó inocente en la parte baja de su pecho. Se recompuso a tiempo de sacudirse ante al reguero de besos que cubrieron su piel, alcanzando poco a poco, casi con tortura, su pezón.

"Amor…" gruñó con el más bajo de los susurros. Renee, con la cabeza reclinada y los ojos cerrados y dirigidos hacia el techo, apretó los labios con ímpetu al recibir el primero de los placenteros seísmos que Lucy estaba provocando en ella. Acarició el cabello oscuro al tiempo que la ávida boca no le concedía tregua, pero no la deseaba para nada. Lucy parecía tan absorta en amarla y devorar su pecho, como ella en recrearse en cada sensación. Solo había una pega, rezongó mentalmente mientras apretaba a Lucy contra ella acariciando su nuca, e invitándola a pegarse a su pecho y no parar.

"Había olvidado el inconveniente del silencio..." farfulló entre dientes, con todas las olas de placer dirigiéndose a un mismo punto de su anatomía, y comenzando por el afortunado pezón.

"Recuerda, cariño…" susurró Lucy dirigiéndose al otro pecho "Somos actrices de método, seguro que podremos con ello" razonó con un toque de maldad nada disimulado y rozando con su lengua la endurecida y prepara punta.

"Si, si..." masculló Renee a media voz, tensándose igual que un arco. Su cuerpo se repuso del intencionado asalto antes de poder reaccionar. Lucy había repetido las palabras exactas que le había dirigido años atrás en esa misma habitación. Pero aquella noche era Lucy quien se retorcía luchando contra sus placenteras ganas de expresarse y Renee quien se lo complicaba. Algo que caracterizaba a la memoria de Lucy era su escasez y su selectividad; sonrió como una tonta al entender que aquel recuerdo lo mantenía intacto "Rencorosa..." susurró con una gran sonrisa

Las carcajadas de Lucy vibraron contra la sensible piel provocando que Renee diera un respingo.

"Cariño... ¿te ocurre algo?" cuestionó sabihonda perfilando el definido vientre de Renee, primero con la yema de los dedos, después con besos y mordiscos.

"¿A mi?" su voz sonó cercana al gruñido "Que va... Si estoy muy tranquila…" jadeó al saborear los suaves mordisquitos a la altura de su ombligo.

"Bien, bien..." ronroneó Lucy descendiendo hasta colocar sus manos en las caderas de Renee y sus labios en el comienzo de su ropa interior, la única prenda que aun seguía "en pie". Depositó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre la tela, en el punto exacto donde se hallaba el centro de Renee. Su amante se removió con una sonora exclamación que le sirvió como aliciente para repetir. Sus dedos alcanzaron la tela de la prenda y comenzó a apartarla poco a poco, colocando más besos intencionados. El olor almizclado de Renee llenó sus sentidos, cuando el siguiente beso se situó sobre los rizados cabellos, en lugar de la tela. La calidez que desprendía ese jugoso rincón multiplicó el apetito de Lucy, que tornó sus "volátiles" besos en una tentadora exploración. Las caderas de Renee se abalanzaron hacia aquella boca, la estabilidad de las piernas amenazó con esfumarse y no pudo contener un leve gemido. No era únicamente lo que Lucy estaba haciendo sino el cómo. La postura que mantenían estaba volviéndola loca y su cuerpo estaba más que predispuesto a cuanto su amante le regalara.

Recordó su intención inicial al subir allí; sus ganas de darse un auténtico banquete con el cuerpo de Lucy como único ingrediente. Ese hambre regresando a ella y la certeza de que a ese ritmo no tardaría demasiados segundos en ser victima de un delicioso orgasmo, la llevaron a detener a su amante. Sujetó las mejillas de Lucy, alzando su rostro y separándola de su sensible centro en una gran demostración de fuerza de voluntad. Los luminosos y oscurecidos ojos de Lucy se enfrentaron a los suyos con una mirada literalmente chispeante. No parecía estar muy convencida de haber abandonado a medias tan atrayente actividad.

"Cariño, aun no hemos resuelto mi antojo" murmuró con una determinación que sorprendió a Lucy. Recuperó parte de su serenidad alejándose de Lucy, y se dirigió hacia el cabecero de la cama, observando el lado más sumiso de su amante. Se había colocado obedientemente de pie, esperando con paciencia a que apartara las sábanas, a pesar de que su piel erizada y su agitada respiración daban testimonio de su grado de excitación. "Ven aquí" arguyó Renee al colocarse bajo las sábanas. No hicieron falta ni dos segundos para que el esbelto cuerpo acompañara al suyo de nuevo. Lo recibió con un gigante e intencionado abrazo, que la colocó sobre Lucy al rodar.

Amoldó su cuerpo al de Lucy, deleitándose con el roce de sus centros casi uniéndose, sus estómagos en total contacto y sus pechos tocándose entre si. Estiró los maleables brazos de Lucy en forma de cruz y los recorrió con suaves y prietas caricias, descendiendo los labios hasta su mejilla. Depositó un dulce beso y habló con voz baja y firme:

"He pasado años deseándote, noches suspirando por dormir y despertar contigo a mi lado… pero entre todos esos sueños, fui olvidando lo maravilloso que era realmente estar contigo. No hay fantasía o idea que te haga justicia, cariño" susurró alcanzando las manos de Lucy e invitándolas a girarse hasta cerrarse en puño agarrando las sábanas "No imaginas las ganas que tengo de devorarte entera, preciosa" remató mordiendo la tentadora oreja y deslizándose contra el cuerpo bajo ella con un rápido embate.

"¡Ooohhh...!" Todo el cuerpo de Lucy se arqueó en favor de aquel maravilloso movimiento pero la figura de Renee ya no estaba sobre ella. Gimió buscándola con la mirada. Se había elevado sobre sus talones hasta colocarse a los pies de la cama, entre las piernas Lucy. Renee agarró sus tobillos, moviéndolos para que doblara las rodillas, y la actriz se dejó hacer, arrullada por la voz que llenaba sus sentidos y las caricias que estaban haciéndola delirar.

La escena que enfrentó Renee retó completamente a su autocontrol: Lucy, completamente abierta a ella, con su humedad resbalando descaradamente y tentándola a dejar la paciencia de nuevo a un lado. El perfume de la pasión de la morena alcanzó su nariz, y cerró los ojos ofuscada. Retornó la vista a los tobillos de Lucy y se dirigió hacia allí en su primera parada. Besó la suave piel respondiendo a los respingos que sentía, mordisqueado las zonas más sensibles y lamiendo con tan solo la punta de su lengua las hendiduras y curvas de aquellas eternas piernas. El sabor salado de la piel de Lucy calmaba y provocaba a partes iguales el hambre de Renee, que se turnaba entre pierna y pierna en su lenta ascensión. Alcanzó las temblorosas rodillas y con un gesto de clemencia, permitió que las bajara, al tiempo que ella marcaba una invisible línea por la parte interna de sus muslos. Primero por el izquierdo hasta alcanzar su ingle, y después, sobrevolando su centro con un leve soplido, continuó con el derecho.

"Cariño…" gruñó Lucy ante el cálido aliento "Adoro tus antojos" gimió con las manos blancas de la presión.

"Hmmmm… sabía que sería un éxito" ronroneó con tono grave e igual de satisfecho. Asedió las caderas de Lucy y las tanteó entre caricias y recorridos menos gentiles con sus uñas, antes de rodearlas y mantenerlas sujetas con su agarre. Lucy adivinó sus intenciones con varios segundos de antelación, pero no le sirvió de mucho. La boca de Renee se enterró sin previo aviso en ella, con un contundente lametón como bienvenida, que sobresaltó a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Giró la cara hacia un lado, hundiéndola en la almohada. Trataba de no exclamar a pleno pulmón, conteniéndose hasta el límite, pero la boca de Renee entregada completamente a su tarea, la estaba sometiendo a una tortura de la que no debía ser consciente.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Su amante chupaba y sorbía su clítoris con una maniobra demasiado eficaz, que estaba amenazando con una rápida liberación. Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, casi con dolor, dejando que sus caderas bailaran al ritmo de aquellos intrépidos labios. Al borde del acantilado, Renee redujo drásticamente el ritmo descendiendo hasta su entrada y calmando los estremecimientos de Lucy con prolongadas caricias. Cuando su ritmo regreso de altamente peligroso a solo hirviendo, una desalmada lengua se introdujo en ella con una embestida tan directa como inesperada "¡Si!" farfulló entre dientes "Así, cariño… ¡Oh, si!"

La mano de Renee abandonó a escondidas la piel de Lucy, serpenteando hasta su centro. Con un último beso, bañando adrede sus labios en la esencia de Lucy, sustituyó su lengua por dos dedos en una gozosa embestida. El cambio sacudió a la actriz con una ola de placer, llenándola y arrancándole un profundo gemido.

Satisfecha por su reacción y por el sabor que aun degustaba, Renee perfiló el estómago de Lucy con su lengua, sin detener el movimiento de su mano. Había descendido levemente la velocidad, pero no la intensidad, y sabía que estaba haciendo rabiar a su pareja, pero quería arrancarle cada sonido y gota de placer que fuera capaz. Con un tercer dedo sumándose al interior de Lucy, Renee mordió sutilmente un tentador pezón. Advirtió como trataba inútilmente de empalarse aun más contra su mano y al mismo tiempo arquear la espalda a favor de los besos que estaba prodigando en sus pechos. Rodeó la endurecida punta con sus labios y bailó su lengua entorno a la sensible piel, escuchando un gimoteo de Lucy. La alta mujer había permanecido con los brazos extendidos, enterrando sus manos en las sábanas completamente obediente, pero su aguante comenzaba rozar lo ilógico. Renee asumió los límites de Lucy, aumentando el ritmo de sus deseos y dirigiendo su pulgar estratégicamente contra el abultado clítoris.

Se colocó finalmente a la misma altura que la morena, aprisionando bajo su cuerpo parte del de ella. Rozó su oreja con un dulce soplido y lamió su lóbulo, extasiada ante la imagen de una Lucy temblando bajo ella y completamente desarmada por su mano, sus besos y sus palabras.

"Quiero todo de ti" ronroneó Renee besando su mejilla y cediendo al acelerado ritmo de las caderas de Lucy.

"Ya es… ya es todo tuyo, amor" gimió sin voz, pero con el suficiente control como para dirigir sus entrecerrados ojos hacia Renee. Aquel hipnótico azul le dijo cuanto necesitaba oír y con la más encantadora de las sonrisas se arrojó contra la boca de Lucy. Recorrió cada recóndito lugar, y aunque la morena trató de seguir su ritmo, pronto solo pudo dejarse besar y permitir que su amante recogiera sus gemidos. Renee contrarrestaba las rápidas embestidas de su mano con calmados y húmedos besos que amortiguaban los estremecedores sonidos.

Leyendo cada evidente señal del cuerpo de Lucy, torció sus dedos tocando el suave y estratégico punto, tragando el más sonoro de los gemidos. Las caderas de Lucy dejaron de bailar al son de su mano al empujarlas contra la cama, y los dedos de Renee quedaron atrapados en su interior. Pego su cuerpo al de Lucy regocijándose al sentir como se agitaba y retorcía bajo ella, víctima de sus íntimas atenciones. Sonrió emocionada contra su boca, abandonando su interior con cuidado, pero manteniendo la palma sobre su centro ayudándola a reponerse con solícitas caricias. Prodigó una serie de besitos, escuchando como Lucy tomaba aire y tragaba hondo con dificultad. Miró su rostro , relajado, sonriente y con algunos mechones pegados a sus mejillas por el sudor, y una emoción indescriptible tomó su interior. Era verdad, ya tenía todo. Las dos lo tenían.

Renee acarició su mejilla con la nariz, y bajó hasta su cuello, llena de dulzura y cariño. Sonrió y se apegó al cuerpo de Lucy cuando sus brazos recuperaron parte de las fuerzas y la rodearon. No quería moverse de aquel maravilloso rincón, la sola idea de no descansar contra Lucy ni disfrutar de las volátiles atenciones que la morena comenzaba a prodigarle, le llenaba de aprehensión. El recuerdo de todas sus huidas y de las duras maniobras de escape que siempre seguían a los orgasmos de sus puntuales encuentros le parecieron el mayor de los castigos que nunca se había auto infligido.

Se abrazó entorno al cuerpo de Lucy casi como un koala y suspiró feliz de encontrarse en el mejor de los refugios existentes, el único que nunca querría abandonar.

"Te quiero, Luce… te quiero tanto…" suspiró tenue, sobrepasada por la situación y los recuerdos.

"Y yo a ti, pequeña" murmuró entre profundas inspiraciones, sintiendo un repentino afán protector ante el débil tono de voz de Renee. Besó su coronilla y acarició de forma inconsciente sus brazos y espalda, acercándola a ella. No se decidía entre preocuparse o adorar la facilidad con la que todo estaba ocurriendo y la normalidad con la que asumían cada paso. Era cierto que se trataba de algo titánico, pero era una recompensa merecida tras años de retrasarla y sufrir por ello. Probablemente traería consigo un equipaje cargado de explicaciones que deberían dar y de cambios que no se iban a hacer esperar, pero cualquier camino recorrido merecería la pena con un triunfo como ese esperándolas.

Ahora confiaba en ellas, en lo que sentían la una por la otra, y si solo con esa verdad había sido capaz de olvidar todo el dolor del pasado, estaba deseando comprobar que no lograría hacer con su presente y futuro. Con una sonrisa boba, comprobó como ella misma se derretía igual que un hielo solo con pensar en el porvenir, cuando apenas hacía unas horas que habían hablado. Además, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de aquellos años era a disfrutar de cada instante, y más si tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer maravillosa. Regresó al presente alargando sus caricias alrededor del cuerpo de Renee. La rubia cabecita se alzó apenas unos centímetros ladeando el rostro y cruzándose con los ojos azules. Una repentina sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Lucy sonriente

"Nada… es el estar contigo..." siseó observando como elevaba una ceja "Reinventas la definición de hacer el amor, ¿sabías?" musitó encantada, sin ser consciente de cómo sus palabras atravesaban a Lucy. La actriz se encogió, bajando la mirada con un toque de vergüenza bañándola.

"Has decidido que el color rojo me favorece, ¿verdad?" preguntó consternada pero con una sonrisita ladeada.

"No te queda mal del todo, no…" respondió marisabidilla, acariciando sus mejillas.

"Eres insoportable" afirmó irradiando alegría e inclinándose hacia las caricias "Horriblemente insoportable" recalcó atrayéndola eficazmente hacia sus labios. Besó a su pareja al tiempo que efectuaba un sutil movimiento corporal, rodando sobre su espalda. Mordió sus labios, enredó sus piernas y afianzó su posición sobre Renee "¿Sabes qué?" murmuró depositando besitos en su nariz, su mejilla y su oreja.

"Hmmmm…" farfulló Renee expectante, dejándose hacer.

"Me has contagiado tu antojo" ronroneó con su voz convertida en un gruñido. Las graves carcajadas de Renee le abrieron el camino. Al observar el perfecto cuerpo frente a ella, un curioso hambre se apoderó de Lucy. Humedeciendo sus labios, comenzó a saborear el delicioso y largo banquete que se le presentaba…

"Oh, si…"

Calidez… Igual por fuera como por dentro. Suspiró de pura felicidad. Tanto el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo como el que inundaba su alma, provocaron una oleada de satisfacción en ella. Sonrió. El pelo de Lucy esparcido sobre su cuello y su pecho, le hacia cosquillas en cada inspiración, y advertía la respiración de la morena contra la curva de su hombro como un suave soplo. El sueño aun atoraba a su recién despertado ser, pero el hecho del cuerpo de Lucy sobre la mitad del suyo traspasaba su dormitada conciencia. Cerró los ojos y se recreó con regocijo. Estaba "atrapada" bajo el abrazo de la morena, que la envolvía protectora entre sueños, casi con desesperación. Las piernas permanecían enredadas y sus caderas casi unidas. Suspiró encantada, acariciando la espalda de Lucy con la yema de los dedos. El cuerpo dormido se estremeció ante la delicada caricia y se removió levemente, recolocando sus piernas. Una de ellas, colocada entre las de Renee, presionó su centro durante el movimiento. Se tragó a tiempo el sonido que el sugerente roce había causado, pero el escalofrío de su cuerpo quedó patente en una pequeña sacudida.

Se quedó quieta. La respiración de Lucy contra su cuello había cambiado. Las profundas y largas bocanadas de aire se convirtieron en entrecortadas, y dejaron de ser regulares. Se estaba despertando.

Renee observó como la oscura cabeza que descansaba sobre ella se agitaba lentamente y advirtió el pausado y traspuesto despertar de los músculos de la morena. Descendió el rostro y beso con cariño la coronilla de Lucy. Un satisfecho gruñidito fue la respuesta, junto con un adormilado estiramiento. Renee disfrutó de la sensación de los músculos de Lucy desperezándose contra ella.

"Buenos días, preciosa" susurró jugando con los mechones marrones entre sus dedos.

"Muy buenas" corroboró Lucy, alzando el rostro y mirándola. Los ojos azules entre cerrados sonrieron a Renee con una felicidad desbordante. Recuperó su lugar sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello "Y tan buenas…" insistió con voz casi infantil, contra la sensible piel de Renee. Escuchó sus tenues carcajadas y depositó un delicado beso sobre su clavícula.

Respiraron hondo al unísono, acercándose aun más y de manera inconsciente. Los brazos de Renee cercaron con firmeza el cuerpo de Lucy y la morena se amoldó a cada curva de su pareja, acariciando suavemente su tórax, a la altura de su corazón.

"Así que esto es lo que me perdí aquella mañana…" susurró Lucy disfrutando del más ínfimo detalle de aquel despertar "Que cruel fuiste…" gruñó logrando unas dormidas carcajadas de Renee

"¿A que me vuelvo a marchar…?" amenazó bromista moviendo su cuerpo apenas un centímetro como advertencia.

"No, no, no… Tú aquí" respondió Lucy con tierna simpleza, colocando todo su peso estratégicamente sobre Renee "Ya te he tenido lejos… y es una tortura" murmuró abandonando su tentador escondrijo y cruzando su mirada con la de Renee.

"Sabia reflexión…" musitó acariciando los sonrientes labios de Lucy. Descendió hasta que su boca tomó el relevo de sus dedos, y sus labios procedieron a darse dulcemente los buenos días. Roces suaves y lentos, cargados de amor y tranquilidad. Se reconocieron en el más minucioso de los besos, sonriéndose entre acercamiento y acercamiento, sin cerrar los ojos. Lucy decidió que aquel tenía que ser el despertar perfecto y no las raquíticas mañanas que había vivido durante todos los años en los que Renee supuso una utopía. Lo que estaba claro era que ya no había marcha atrás posible, renegar de tanta felicidad tras haberla tenido, no sería jamás una posibilidad,

Serpenteó por el cuerpo de Renee, intensificando el beso y rodeando la rubia cabecita con su antebrazo. Se apoyó en él, colocándose sobre Renee sin aplastarla y con su pelo oscuro cayendo a modo de cascada. Depositó suaves besos por la frente, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de Renee, antes de sonreírla embobada "Te amo…" siseó contra sus labios sin apartar un segundo su mirada. El verde de Renee brilló irradiando alegría, aunque intentase contener la emoción de la que era presa:

"Es agradable descubrir que no has cambiado de opinión desde ayer" bromeó observando como el gesto de Lucy se tornaba vergonzoso. Sonrió con un punto de picardía antes de añadir "Yo también te amo, grandullona"

Lucy respiró hondo y aunque su gesto atontado dio fe de lo conmocionada que se encontraba, aun se permitió devolverle la broma "¿Y como que desde ayer? ¡Desde hace dos o tres horas, que es lo que me has dejado dormir!" exclamó fingiendo indignación.

"¿Yo?" cuestionó Renee entre risas, intentando esa pose seria que Lucy mantenía, pero sin lograrlo "Creo recordar que aquí había dos personas…" murmuró ante los gestos de disimulo de Lucy "…y que no era yo la única que besaba, acariciaba y no se estaba quieta" ronroneó con un tono mucho más grave e intencionado.

"No se a que te refieres…" continuó de guasa Lucy, aunque dejando de lado su pose caradura a favor de una actitud mucho más cálida, mas acorde con la de Renee.

"Yo creo que si…" susurró con dulzura "¿Empate?" propuso acariciando su barbilla y conduciéndola hacia ella

"Empate…" repitió Lucy encandilada, dejándose guiar suavemente. Rozaron la punta de sus narices, respirando suavemente una contra la otra, sonriéndo y deleitándose con una tranquila pasión, encaminada seguramente a un nuevo "empate".

Una tos.

Primero suave, cercana a un estornudo. La segunda vino acompañada de tres más y sonaron demasiado similares a un motor de coche congestionado. Lucy entrecerró los ojos suspicaz "Esa es mi hija, ¿verdad?" murmuró con media sonrisa rendida "¿Lo echamos a suertes?" preguntó convencida.

"Estoy teniendo un enorme deja vú" resolló Renee desternillada.

"Cierto…" rió Lucy, recordando el mismo diálogo en una situación casi idéntica, tantos años atrás que parecía otra vida "Bueno, entonces ¿a suertes o no?" insistió bromeando como una niña pequeña "Bah, da igual cuantos años pasen o que niño nos interrumpa cada vez; siempre me va a tocar a mi, ¿eh?" refunfuño quejica.

"Sip" respondió Renee, conteniendo la risa

"Que injusticia…"

"Luce, ¿quieres acercarte a verla, ya?" la regañó Renee intentando guardar algo de autoridad en lugar de reírse.

"Vale, vale…" cedió moviéndose y apartando las sábanas de cu cuerpo. La clara fuga de los ojos de Renee, repasando su desnuda anatomía no resultó ajena a Lucy. Aunque el oscurecido verde intentó regresar sutilmente hasta su rostro, la morena ya había captado y saboreado la descarada mirada. Sonrió felina y arremetió contra la boca de Renee, sorprendiéndola con el asalto y recreándose en un beso armado con cruda pasión.

Renee tardó un par de jadeos en reaccionar y comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero cuando trató de devolverle el ataque, Lucy lo dio por terminado. Gimió descontenta, cerrando sus labios bañados en la saliva de Lucy y abriendo sus ojos "O... o quédate" se retractó con voz entrecortada, acariciando los antebrazos de Lucy, que reía con ganas.

"No tardo nada, pequeña" murmuró acariciando su rostro con cariño, depositando un suave beso en su frente y saliendo de la cama. Se vistió sin mucho cuidado con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones grises y anchos, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

"Voy a empezar a detestar la ropa..." farfulló Renee haciéndola volver a reír. Se giró en el marco de la puerta mirado a su amante.

La visión inundó su pecho con una dulzura fuera de toda lógica. Permanecía tumbada en la cama, con los rubios y despeinados mechones enmarcando su precioso rostro, apoyado en la almohada. Las sábanas delineaban sus curvas ciñéndose y revelando con detalle sus increíbles piernas, sus caderas ladeadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando con un encantador ritmo, y ella respiró al unísono de forma involuntaria, casi necesitada.

"Y yo, cariño; y yo" susurró acongojada, con la molesta sensación de que probablemente cuando volviera a verla, no continuaría recién despertada y bostezando tiernamente entre sus sábanas.

Renee aprovechó todo el ancho de la cama, estirando cada parte de su entumecido cuerpo, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que iban reviviéndose en su mente... Sus uñas deslizándose por los omóplatos de Lucy, dejando su marca en rojo y arañando suavemente hasta su nuca… la forma de entrelazar sus manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza y permitiendo únicamente que sus cuerpos se rozaran y estremecieran entre ellos…el travieso mordisco que Lucy había propinado en su hombro en pleno orgasmo… Hmmmm.… definitivamente había sido una noche de ensueño… una merecida noche. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderla como entre tanta pasión descargada, cientos de gestos y caricias llenas de amor y hambre, y placenteros e infinitos recorridos, su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando se trataba de recordar algo tan simple como haber dormir juntas otra vez. Sus cuerpos se habían enredado en el más perfecto de los rompecabezas. No recordaba lo maravilloso que podía resultar encontrase en un lugar tan inigualable como el abrazo de quien amaba y simplemente descansar notando al mismo tiempo felicidad, protección, cariño y paz, a partes iguales.

Incluso el despertar había resultado indescriptible. No era su casa, pero del modo en que había transcurrido la mañana, era como se sentía. En su hogar y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos o penas. Donde quería estar. Y lo mejor de todo, también era donde Lucy quería que estuviera. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenerla de nuevo abrazada a ella, suspiró atolondrada. Pero era hora de ponerse en pie.

No se había olvidado de la maravillosa razón que las había conducido hasta ese perfecto instante. Seguían teniendo a una adolescente listilla convertida en un saco de virus y toses. Conocía el refrán de que nunca hay mal que por bien no venga, pero jamás había imaginado que la fiebre de Daisy originaría tal motivo de celebración. Aquella maldita niña, se sonrió a si misma, descubriendo las ganas que tenía de darle los buenos días y comprobar como se encontraba.

Abandonó la tentadora cama, enfrentándose a la incertidumbre sobre con que vestirse. Parecía una cuestión banal, pero la ropa de la tarde anterior no suponía una idea muy lógica ni practica, aunque tampoco tenia un pijama o camisón al que hubiera recurrido esa noche y empezaba a imaginar que salir con una sabana enroscada a su cuerpo quizás no era una buena ni sutil idea. Recuperó su ropa interior mientras actuaba como una fisgona dentro del armario de Lucy. Se hizo con un suave y utilizado chándal, sintiéndose más cómoda que con la más suave de las sedas. Posiblemente el olor de su amante rezumando por toda la prenda tenía algo que ver.

Dejó la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta y escondiendo el revuelto cuarto que había sido testigo de toda aquella noche. Caminó observando como sus manos se perdían tras los puños de la enorme sudadera, mientras alcanzaba el dormitorio de Daisy. La puerta permanecía entre abierta y podía ver desde lejos a la convaleciente echada cómodamente en la cama con Lucy junto a ella. Golpeó suavemente en la madera de la puerta, asomándose lentamente y con una simpática sonrisa:

"Buenos días, chicas…" musitó descubriendo que no sabía bien cual debía ser su comportamiento con Lucy. Se golpeó mentalmente la frente por no haberse parado a pensar antes en el modo de actuar durante aquella mañana. Sin embargo eso no parecía inconveniente para la morena. Lucía tal sonrisa, que impedía imaginar un solo problema a su alrededor en kilómetros a la redonda.

"Hola…" siseó esta tendiéndole su mano, y tirando de ella cuando se la dio, para acercarla a la cama. El gesto resultó mucho más amistoso que romántico, funcionando como el perfecto medicamento contra los temores de Renee. La actriz rubia se arrimó a la cama, escuchando la suave vocecita de Daisy

"¡Renny! Hola..." Aunque su voz continuaba sonando gangosa, tenía mucho mejor aspecto y parecía más consciente.

"¿Qué tal, Dai? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Muy bien…" resumió esta con tranquilidad, restándole importancia.

"Ya no hay rastro de la fiebre..." respaldó su madre, sacudiendo levemente el termómetro que acababan de usar "…pero aun necesita un poco de reposo, ¿verdad?" objetó, haciendo una sentencia algo más cauta que la de la joven.

"Pues eso... Muy bien" se reafirmó Daisy con un tono ganso que hizo reír a Renee y robó media sonrisa de soslayo a su madre "Es genial ver que sigues aquí" añadió de sopetón y con alegría, tras escuchar las carcajadas de la actriz.

"Me alegro de que te guste…" añadió encantada Renee, frotando con afecto el brazo de Daisy que se escapaba por encima de las sábanas.

"¿Puedo imaginar entonces que desde ahora vendrás mas a menudo?" preguntó con la más inocente de las miradas. Renee se concentró en mantener a raya su sonrojo e intentar no dar dobles significados a aquellas palabras.

"Claro que si, cariño. Siempre que no sea inconveniente y este la habitación de invitados libre, me tendréis por aquí" resolvió con una dulce sonrisa. No ayudaba nada intuir a su pareja junto a ella conteniendo la risa ante su educado y amistoso comentario, pero mantuvo la careta, mientras le arreaba un malévolo pisotón fuera de la vista de Daisy. Ante el respingo de Lucy, ambas mujeres cruzaron sus miradas y se dedicaron la mas minúscula y pícara de las sonrisas.

Daisy frunció el ceño confundida, antes de contestar: "¿La habitación de invitados? ¿Para que?" preguntó con tono de despiste. Renee contuvo la respiración y Lucy muda entreabrió los labios a la espera de alguna idea sobre que decir, pero de nuevo su hija tomó la palabra "¡Oh! ¿Es que también vendrán Iris y Sura contigo?"

"¡DAISY!" exclamaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Silencio sepulcral.

Solo las disimuladas carcajadas de Daisy lo rompían, hasta que Lucy encontró algo que decir...

"Hmmm... Sitio hay, ¿te apetecería?" La actriz miró atónita a Lucy. Su pareja le estaba sonriendo con timidez y desparpajo al mismo tiempo, con el rostro ladeado y una ceja alzada, esperando su respuesta.

Renee lo meditó apenas dos segundos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 **FIN**


End file.
